TMNT Gargoyles Season One Beginnings
by Celgress
Summary: Follow the continuing adventures of the TMNT (1987 series) and the Gargoyles as they battle crime in the streets of NYC, and beyond. While in the background a mysterious evil looms whose goal is nothing less the total destruction of life as we know it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Celgress.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone, are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode One Awakening

Chapter One

by

Celgress

Slowly consciousness began to return to the gargoyle known as Goliath. After an eon of nothingness the first subtle stirrings of internal change were almost imperceptive. Within moments however these ripples of renewed perception had built one upon the other into a roaring storm of self-awareness. With a mighty roar Goliath broke free of the stone shell that had imprisoned him for over a millennium, followed in rapid succession by his four comrades and their beast.

The five bewildered gargoyles surveyed their surroundings. They were obviously standing amongst the towers of their ancestral home Castle Wyvern. Goliath slowly remembered the conditions of the Magus' spell, as the trio of younger gargoyles chatted excitedly nearby.

"How can this be?" Goliath thought to himself. "We were to remain in stone sleep 'until the Castel rose above the clouds'. How could such a condition ever be met?" Goliath's musings were broken by the voice of his mentor, the former leader of the clan.

"Aye my boy it is good to see ye again." said the former clan leader joylessly, firmly grasping Goliath's arm.

"It is good to be seen my friend." replied Goliath, squeezing his mentor's arm firmly. Releasing his grip while turning to the address the others, Goliath continued with a smile. "No matter what may happen from this point forward the important thing is that we are awake once more, and we are together."

The young trio and the beast all showed their agreement enthusiastically. The Gargoyles continued chatting back and forth for a few more moments. Suddenly they heard several soft footsteps and a loud clapping off to their left which made them whirl around to face their apparent company.

"Bravo on that rather simple yet eloquent little resurrection speech Goliath, is it Goliath isn't it?" asked a black haired man in a dark blue business suit. Standing to the man's right was another man with short brown hair wearing a gray pinstriped suit.

"Who are the two of you?" demanded Goliath, his eyes briefly flashing white. The other Gargoyles taking up tense positions around their leader, unsure of the new arrivals are friend or foe.

"Oh how rude of us. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Date Masamune, CEO and co-owner of Techno Cosmic Research Institute or TCRI for short. This", continued Date Masamune, gesturing towards the other man "is my chief attorney Ulysses Quintone." upon his introduction Ulysses Quintone gave a curt bow. "This will no doubt come as a great shock, but a thousand years have passed since the wizard known as the Magus caste his spell upon you."

"What, a thousand years!" roared Goliath in shock.

"I'm afraid so Goliath." continued Date Masamune without missing a beat.

"Aye if so long a time has indeed passed laddie. Than who might ye be? Are ye the descendants of Princess Katherine's court or perhaps of her Uncle's?" asked the Former Leader.

"No, we have no connection with anyone you once knew." said Ulysses Quintone, speaking for the first time.

"Than what are ye doin' here at the Castle? Has it changed hands in a battle? Does it new clan of human hold sway over Wyvern now?" wondered the Former Leader.

"Not exactly I learned about your cruel fate by reading a story added to a book which came into my possession last year. I'm all but certain you must be familiar with, the Grimorum Arcanorum?" replied Date Masamune.

The Gargoyles gasped at the mention of the ancient tome, though none said so much as a word. All their attention was now riveted upon the two strangers. Goliath nodded for Date Masamune to continue the story.

"The Magus felt terrible about what he had done." continued Date Masamune. "He left behind the story hoping that someday, somehow, someone would be able to break the sleep. Upon reading the story several time myself, and my partner, decided to give it a try. We found you Castle and had it taken apart, stone by stone..."

"You did what?" interrupted Goliath, his face contoured in shock.

"We disassembled Castle Wyvern in Scotland then reassembled it here in Manhattan Island atop our TCRI headquarters tower. Placing the Castle, along with your sleeping forms, atop our tower fulfilled the condition of the Magus' spell that you would sleep 'until the Castle rose above the clouds'." finished Date Masamune, flashing the Gargoyles his best million dollar smile.

A thought suddenly entered the swirling, confused mind of Goliath. It was something nearly forgotten in the melee of near impossible news and conflicting emotions that now assaulted the Gargoyle Leader's psyche, now it urgently cried out for attention. "Our Clan's children, the eggs I entrusted to the care of Magus whose account of our tragedy you read, do you know what became of them?"

"Sadly, we do not." answered Ulysses Quintone, with a sigh.

"You must understand." continued Date Masamune. "If we could have located any other living gargoyles we would have brought them here as well. That would have included any descendants of your original Clan. The Magus, oddly enough, made no mention of your eggs in his account of the tragedy. We can only assume that some accident of fate befall them before they could hatch. You may very well be the last of your kind. I am so sorry."

"Then we truly are alone." intoned Goliath, his voices resonating with deep sadness as his gaze passed over his fellow gargoyles.

"I know this may not make you feel better right now but you gargoyles are protectors by nature, are you not?" inquired Date Masamune.

"Yes we are." answered Goliath slowly.

"That is good because we need protecting." said Date Masamune.

"May I ask from who or what." asked Goliath.

"There will be time for that later. Right now you should get use to your new surroundings. Explore the changes we have made in the Castle, see the building below, and perhaps even explore the city beyond. Though concerning exploration of the city be forewarned the citizens due not always taken kindly to those who are different such as yourselves." said Date Masamune.

"And why exactly is that?" asked Goliath, before his voice was drowned out by the roar of a high powered jet engine. The gathered figures turned in unison towards the source of the deafening nose. An explosion, caused by a thrown green shelled grenade, set the humans and gargoyles alike flying through the air.

"Damnit!", cursed Date Masamune, slowly struggling to his feet. "The Turtles are attacking the Castle again."

"We must take cover sir. There is one telling how much damage they may cause this time." stated a worried Ulysses Quintone, now also back on his feet.

"No!", stated Date Masamune firmly. "I will not run again. These green miscreants will no longer intimidate me if they want me gone this time, than they have to kill me!"

Out of the smoke and flames advanced for masked figures. As the figures grew closers Goliath, and the other Gargoyles, could see they were some type of reptiles no wait they were some sort of large turtles just like the two humans said. The Turtle wearing the blue mask around his eyes then spoke, pointing a draw sword towards Date Masamune.

"It is over for you Masamune, I should I say Shredder. Your games end here tonight. There can only be one power in this city, and that power is us the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Go Green Machine" At this the other three Turtles each pulled out a different weapon, and advanced towards the humans. Goliath quickly placed himself directly between the charging Turtles and the seemingly helpless humans.

"I do not know what your issue with these humans are, or what exactly you want here. I however cannot allow you to harm anyone who is defenseless. Plus reconsider your actions, before you are brought into conflict with me and my Clan."

By way of reply the red masked Turtle said the following. "Get bent Ugly." And jumped towards Goliath his short bladed weapons slashing into the large Gargoyle's hide.

With a collective roar the other four Gargoyles and the beast joined into a general brawl with the four Turtles. The impromptu battle seesawed back and forth. Both teams gaining the upper hand on several occasions, after what seemed like hours back was only in reality about ten minutes a turning point unexpectedly came. The Gargoyles taking to and then attacking from the air quickly broke the stalemate. The Turtles, sensing they were on the verge of defeat used a smoke bomb to board they helicopter and escape in spite of the Gargoyles attempted aerial pursuit., though the Red Beaked and Olive Green Web Winged Gargoyles did manage to inflict major damage upon the chopper before the Turtles fully made a full getaway.

Back atop Castle Wyvern several minutes later the Gargoyles gathered around their leader, and the two humans they are just saved. "I think you had best explain who exactly those were, and why they attacked you." demanded Goliath, eyeing the two humans with suspicion.

Nearby the Red Beaked Gargoyle and the Olive Green Gargoyle we in a heated debate over the nature of their enemies transport. "I'm telling you it was a dragon" demanded Red Beak.

"And I'm telling you it was a machine, just of a more advanced sort they we are used to. At least I think that is what it was." countered Olive Green.

"See you aren't even sure. In that case, I still say it was a dragon." laughed Red Beak.

"C'mon guys, there is no need to fight over it." interjected the third member of the young trio, another male this time an Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle.

"Be quiet lads. Can't ye see this is an important discussion our leader is havin' here with these two humans!" scolded the Former Leader, a brown skinned gargoyle of advanced years with only one good eye.

"Sorry" said the Trio in unison, their eyes downcast.

"It would be simpler if I show you." said Date Masamune, gesturing for the Gargoyles to follow his lead as he entered the Castle with Ulysses Quintone in tow.

After entering a large freight elevator, which groaned slightly under their collective weight, and descending several floors. The group quickly found themselves entering a large home full of many video monitors the walls lined with blinking computers. The Gargoyles, especially the Olive Green Web Wing, were in awe at the wonders laid out before their eyes. Through an adjacent doorway enter three creatures that made even the Gargoyles gasp due to their odd appearances.

"Goliath, others, may I introduce you to my Clan." stated Date Masamune, waving towards the three strange creatures. "These two are Rocksteady and Bebop, and the pink fellow is my partner Krang."

"What manner of creatures are they lad?" asked the Former Leader in wonder.

"Heartbreakingly human, or so they once were." replied Date Masamune, his eyes welling up with tears. "Krang here was a kind and power wizard back in our homeland of Japan, until an evil rival wizard called Hamato Yoshi, also known as Splinter, out of spite turned my three Clan members into the creatures you see before you. Krang lost much of his natural magic talent because of the transformation. The four us were then forced flee Japan because of Hamato Yoshi and his mutant army."

"Wait what are 'mutants'?" asked the Aquamarine Gargoyle.

"Mutants are those changed by the evil magic of Hamato Yoshi. He usually changes those he captures into some type of animal, and all become his mindless slaves. Yoshi is so vile he has even turned himself into a rat mutant" continued Date Masamune. "Those Turtles you fought tonight are Hamato Yoshi's most elite mutant warriors. They have made it their life long mission to destroy me and my Clan. After Yoshi conquered Japan, and then followed us to Manhattan with his four Turtles. Once they destroy us there will be nothing left keeping them from taking over this land as well."

"You still haven't said why you went to the great trouble of reviving us." said Goliath, folding his arms across his massive lite purple chest.

"I'm afraid we didn't revive for completely altruistic reasons." stated the creature known as Krang. It was the first time any of the three new arrivals had spoken, and the Gargoyles attentions were now focused upon the small pink creature. "While researching a possible counter spell, a cure if you would, to our condition I stumbled upon the Grimorum Arcanorum and learned about your fate. We also learned that you were very honorable beings, great warriors and protectors of the innocent. We quickly concluded if anyone deserved a second chance at life, a chance to make a difference in our time for the better, it was you. Please will you help us defeat the forces of Hamato Yoshi, and save our world?" pleaded the creature.

"Yes please do help us." joined in Date Masamune. "You are our last best hope."

"Please save us and our World." chimed in Bebop & Rocksteady.

"We are truly sorry if we are imposing upon you, but as the others have already stated we felt we had no choice. We need to stop the forces of Hamato Yoshi, before it is too late." added Ulysses Quintone.

After only a few seconds consideration Goliath announced his decision. "Of course we will help you ride the World of this terrible scourge."

"We thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." said Date Masamune, energetically saking Goliath's hand. "You have made the right choice. I guarantee you will not regret this Goliath."

Thirty minutes later in the streets below the TCRI Building

Detective, second class, Elisa Maza wasn't having a very good night. First her alarm clock had failed to go off at time, making her nearly fifteen minutes late for work. She had burnt her breakfast bagel. She still hadn't been assigned a new partner to replace her recently retired one. As if all this wasn't enough of a headache she had been called downtown to investigate an 'odd disturbance' at the TCRI Building. Once she arrived she quickly learned just how 'odd' the nature of the disturbance truly was.

"What is the story here guys?" Elisa flashing her badge asked the group of uniformed officers gather around the base of the massive building.

"Detective" nodded one of the uniformed officers politely. "It seems there was some type of light show on top of the TCRI building 'bout half an hour ago. We're not sure if it was a fire fight involving some type of laser weapons, or not. My money is on it being yet another high tech shootout between either groups of rival mutants, or maybe some leftover unwanted refugees from good 'ol Dimension X."

"What makes you so sure officer?" asked Elisa

"This" replied the Officer, showing Elisa a hunk of stone and gesturing towards the overcast sky. "A load of this stuff fell from up there during the light show."

Elisa hefted the gray stone fragment in her hand, it certainly was heavy. She turned it over carefully, viewing it from several different angles. It didn't look like any modern masonry she was familiar with. In fact the fragment looked right down ancient.

"Whatever this is it certainly doesn't look like a part of the TCRI Building. It doesn't even appear to be of modern construction. This is a piece of stone, while the building is made up of glass, metal and plastics." said Elisa thoughtfully, turning the strange material over in her hands before handing it back to the officer. "Was anyone hurt by falling debris during this 'light show?"

"Nah, we got lucky there nobody was harmed. Though several vehicles suffered major damage, and a couple were even totaled." replied the Uniformed Officer.

"Did anyone see anything, besides the lights and the falling debris, anything that might give us a clue as to what was behind all this?" asked Elisa.

"Nah, nobody saw anything due to low hanging cloud layer. Although several witnesses walking nearby did report a strange sound, which they felt might be a helicopter or other bladed aerial vehicle of some type." stated the Uniformed Officer.

"What about the office staff of TCRI, have they been questioned yet?" inquired Elisa.

"That is what we were waiting on you and a search warrant, for Detective. See we've already been in contact with the head of legal." said the Uniformed Officer, fumbling in his coat for a card and then reading off the following name. "A Mr.,, um Ulysses Quintone, who flatly refused to allowed any sort of investigation to proceed until all official channels were followed. He is waiting for you in the main lobby."

"Sounds like a charming fellow." said Elisa, walking towards the main entrance of the TCRI Building.

Ten minutes later in the TCRI Building Lobby

"Hello Detective I am Ulysses Quintone head of the Legal Department here at TCRI. How may I be of assistance?" said Ulysses Quintone, after Elisa introduced herself showing him her badge and identification.

"I'm here to investigate the disturbance that occurred roughly 40 minutes ago." said Elisa.

"Of course Detective." said Ulysses Quintone. "What would you like to know?"

"First of all what was the exact nature of the disturbance, what caused it Mr. Ulysses?"

"The 'disturbance', as you call it, was nothing more than a newly installed generator that overheated and exploded atop this building causing minor damage to the structure in the process."

"What about the stone fragments that fell to the streets below? This building appears to be constructed of very modern materials, yet these fragments were of rough-hewed stone. Where exactingly did these fragments originate?"

"I'll be happy to show you. Please follow me Detective." said Ulysses Quintone, gesturing for Elisa to follow him as he walked towards the elevator. The long trip up the over one hundred floor TCRI Building passed between the two in silence. Upon the elevator doors finally opening Elisa gasped in awe. "Impressive isn't it Detective?"

Laid out before Elisa was the vast courtyard of what appeared to be a medieval castle. The castle was constructed of the same rough-hewed gray stones as the fragments that had fallen to the streets below during the disturbance. Everywhere towers and spires rose up to greet her gaze, as if she had been transported back in time. It was a truly stupendous sight.

"How did this get here?" asked Elisa, still in awe.

"My employers, Mr. Ng and Masamune, acquired this structure while on a business trip in Scotland six months ago. They quickly decided that it would make a grand edition to TCRI Headquarters, turning the building into a truly unique landmark of the Manhattan skyline." explained Ulysses Quintone dryly.

"So, they moved it over here what brick by brick and then had it rebuilt."

"Exactly Detective, anticipating you next question it indeed was a long, expensive and time consuming enterprise. Though one whose results my employers feel was well worth it."

"May I see the section of your castle which was damaged by this generator explosive?"

"Why of course Detective, right this way." said Ulysses Quintone, directing Elisa towards the damaged section of the Castle where a work crew wearing what looked like full hazmat gear was already cleaning up the area.

"Why are these workmen wearing what looks like hazmat suites?" asked Elisa in alarm.

"The power cell that formed the core of the generator in use was of an experimental high yield type. Thus why it combusted with such violence, and why my employers were reluctant to allow any investigation until the work crew here had a chance to make sure the area was safe. In fact while we are likely safe right now, I still would recommend we do not linger here any longer than absolutely necessary until we are given the all clear." answered Ulysses Quintone, his demeanor betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll be sure to include what you have told me in my official report." said Elisa, after a moment of hesitation. She felt in her gut that something wasn't right here. That the 'disturbance' hadn't be caused by a generator explosion, at least not alone, no matter how powerful it might have been. Still she was unwilling to press the issue, or to take the possible risk, no matter how slim, of contaminating herself with who knows what. Elisa didn't want to end up sick in the hospital, or worse yet risk becoming some type of mutant outcaste.

"Very well I bid you a fond adieu. It has been a pleasure Detective." said Ulysses Quintone, giving Elisa one of his cards while lightly kissing her outstretched hand.

"It has been a pleasure Mr. Quintone. If I have any further questions, I'll be sure to contact you." said Elisa, turning to leave.

Unobserved by either Elisa Maza or Ulysses Quintone a large, shadowy figure observed the two. After both humans had left the gargoyle known as Goliath emerged from the shadows. Goliath didn't know exactly why, but there was something about this human woman which fascinated him. He felt compelled to follow and observe her. With a silent leap into the air he glided off into the night.

Elsewhere in the bowels of TRCI Building

"Not to worry Shredder" said Krang, his tentacles energetically working over a computer console. "Even if the Gargoyles fail to destroy the Turtles our backup plan is coming along very nicely. Isn't that right Ulysses?"

"Indeed it is Master Krang." replied the head attorney of TCRI. "Operation Steel Clan is already well underway. Should the creatures prove ineffective against the Turtles for any reasons our soon to be completed gargoyle modeled robots will pick up the slack. Our computer techs are already combing over the video footage of the confrontation between the 'Turtles' and the Gargoyles from earlier this evening. Soon a composite movement/fighting style will be simulated and ready for installation into the operating system of our new creations."

"And at long last we shall have a replacement army for our lost Foot Soldiers, Krang." Exclaimed Shredder joyously, now back in his regular costume.

"True Shredder, it will be good to have an army of deadly robots once again under our command." laughed Krang, rubbing his tentacles together with glee.

"Speaking of robots Krang, your Pretendicon Turtles did a far better job than I could have hoped for. I swear a few moments there I thought they were actually those damn shellbacks. I only wish they hadn't used my real name at one point, still what harm could do" said Shredder, with laughter of his own. "Things are finally looking up again, soon our enemies will be gone and the Earth will be ours. What can possibly go wrong?"

"Where have I heard that before." muttered Krang from his bubblewalker.

"What was that Krang? Do you say something?" asked Shredder

"Oh it was nothing just a burp, carry on." quickly replied Krang.

Near a TCRI warehouse on the waterfront, a hour earlier

Four figures walked along the foggy pier. It was a damp, desolate scene. Other than the four figures the area seemed totally deserted.

"I'm telling you we should drop the whole Teenage bit and just become the Mutant Ninja Turtles, or better yet the just plain Ninja Turtles. The youngest of us, Mikey here, hasn't been a teenager for nearly two years now." stated Raphael empathically.

"I don't know" said leader of the group Leonardo. "We've had that moniker for so long now it'd be strange to change it all of a sudden."

"I know what you mean dude." agreed Michelangelo.

"What about you Donnie? Don't you have a position regarding any possible name change for the group?" asked Raph, looking towards his purple masked brother.

"I really have no strong feelings about the situation one way or another." said Donatello.

"So I guess we'll just go through life known forever as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Which will make a great deal of sense when we are senior citizens." grumbled Raph somewhat bitterly.

"Why has this suddenly become so important to you Raph?" demanded Leo turning towards his red masked brother.

"No reason." answered Raph, after a brief but awkward silence. "I, I just feel it is time we grew up a little. Is that so bad guys?"

"The real reason is 'cause he wants to be more mature for Mona Lisa." said Mikey with a snicker, elbowing the nearby Raph in his side. "I overheard Mona Lisa telling Raph that the name 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' is so 'juvenile'." Mikey now burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Why you twerp" screamed Raph, seeing red. "How dare you repeat our private conversation. I should….."

"Keep it down you two. I think I just heard something from the direction of that warehouse over there." said Donnie, interjecting himself between the two.

"Let's check it out" said Leo.

The Turtles, with weapons drawn, slowly approached the darkened warehouse. The four carefully entered a door that had clearly been forced open sometime recently. Inside the warehouse the sound of someone, or something, rummaging around grew louder. Turning a sharp corner the Turtles found the perpetrator. Hunched over a torn open storage refrigeration unit was none other than the near seven foot tall, cybernetic, shark mutant Armaggon!

"Doing some midnight shopping eh Tooth Face?" said an angry Raph.

"What are you pests doing here?" demanded a startled Armaggon, whirling around to confront the Turtles. "This does not concern you. Don't you four ever mind you're our business?"

"Keeping major creepazods like you off the streets is our business." retorted Mikey.

"I don't know what you're up to Armaggon, but it ends now. We are taking you in." said Leo, moving towards the large cyborg, shark mutant.

"Oh, very well if you insist." sighed Armaggon, extending his clasped hands forward in a sign of contrition. "Just please be gentle with me. It is my first time, being arrested."

"I'm happy to see you came to your senses." said Leo, advancing towards Armaggon.

Leo put away his swords, and retrieves a pair of handcuffs from his belt. The others lowered their weapons. Just as Leo was about to click the 'cuffs shut Armaggon made his move, as fast as Leo was the shark was just that much faster. Armaggon quickly clasped one cuff around Leo's left hand while securing the other around a nearby wall pipe. Aramaggon then jumped behind Leo, using the Turtle as a human shield while firing his forearm mounted laser blasters. The other Turtles retreated quickly away from the laser fire. Both Mikey and Raph had temporarily lost their weapons in the process. Armaggon quickly and brutally smashed Leo's head into the wall with one hand while pulling the cuff off the pipe with his other. Armaggon then grabbed a cylinder shaped glass tube out of the nearby refrigeration unite. The Turtles recognized the glowing green substance within the tube at once.

"He's got a canister of mutagen!" cried Donnie. "Everybody get back."

"Indeed I do." said Armaggon, holding the mutagen canister in one hand and the insensible Leonardo in the other. "One false step our pal her gets an extreme makeover, understand!?"

"Perfectly" says Donnie, dropping his bow to the floor.

"Good, now get back give me room." demands Armaggon.

"Okay whatever you say, just chill out dude." says Mikey, the three Turtles slowly backing away.

"I'll be leaving now. It has been a pleasure. If any of you try to follow me. Your friend will never be the same." with that Armaggon twisted his body around, backing slowly out of the warehouse while never taking his eyes off the three Turtles.

After a few minutes had passed and the three Turtles were sure Armaggon had made it outside. They grabbed their weapons and made a mad dash for the entrance. Armaggon was waiting for them and with a mighty throw he catapulted the still semi-conscious Leo into the group, knocking them off their feet in the process before driving with the canister of mutagen into the black waters below the pier vanishing from sight. But not before he said the following.

"So long reptilian losers. This was all too easy. I have what I came for catch you in the funny papers."

"Man I really hate that damn fish" said a battered Raph, from where he lay in the heap of fellow Turtles.

Near the waterfront nearly a hour later

Elisa Maza knew she was being followed, years of carefully cultivated investigative instincts told her that. The person, or thing, that followed her had been doing so ever since she left the TCRI Building about an hour before. The reason Elisa thought it might be a something rather than a someone was because the few direct glimpses she had caught of her pursuer were of it gliding silently between the adjacent rooftops, on what appeared to be wings of some sort.

"Alright" said Elisa abruptly stopping in her tracks, at the entrance of a dimly lit alley. "Whoever you are fun time is over. I'm a New York City Detective. I demand you show yourself right now!" finished Elisa, drawing her service gun.

"If you insist my dear." came a sinister voice from the alleyway.

Elisa gasped in shock as a pair of huge, glowing red eyes peered out at her from the darkness, the eyes moving towards her accompanied by a low, menacing growl. Elisa slowly backed away from the evil eyes. Within a moment the large, cyborg, shark mutant Armaggon emerge from the darkness. With a surprisingly quick, viscous swipe of his arm Armaggon disarmed Elis, her gun flying off to land noisily somewhere in the darkness. Elisa soon found the calmly, iron grip of Armaggon fastened tightly around her throat. Armaggon lifted her into the air with ease, in spite of her punches and kicks some of which found their target. Armaggon's cruel grip tightened further around the Detective's neck. Elisa was soon seeing stars, a sea of blackness threatening to overwhelm her at all moment.

"Should I just kill you or should I do something more interesting, more artistic if you will instead, hmmm?" mused Armaggon, never relaxing his relentless gripe. With his free hand Armaggon slowly, menacingly raised the canister of mutagen to Elisa's eye level.

"Would you like to join me Detective? How about it, want to become a mutant freak my dear?" said Armaggon, with a toothy grin. Elisa began struggling even more vigorously once she realized what it was that Armaggon held in his grasp, and what would be done with it.

"I wonder what type of mutant this stuff will turn you into. Ah I guess there is only one way to find out De..." Armaggon never got the chance to finish his thought.

Before either he or Elisa knew what had hit them, Armaggon was knocked off his feet. His huge form making a loud impact with a nearby wall. Elisa meanwhile gasped for air, for a few moments hardly able to catch her breath.

"You will not harm the lady in anyway monster!" growled the gargoyle called Goliath, standing over the prone body of Armaggon.

"Frak, I hate do gooder mutants. You give the rest of us a bad name." said Armaggon, shaking the cobwebs out of his head as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I am no mutant like yourself monster!" roared Goliath. "I am a gargoyle, a protector of this world not a destroyer of it."

"A pity I can't stay to continue this stimulating intellectual exchange, but I have places to go and people to terrorize." said Armaggon, picking up the surprisingly undamaged canister of mutagen with a toothy grin. "Accept this parting gift. I hope it is a consolation prize you enjoy."

With that Armaggon leapt back several feet and fired his forearm mounted laser into the nearest building. Goliath spreading out his wings threw his body over Elisa, to protect her from the shower of falling debris. When the shower had ended Goliath looked back up only to see that Armaggon had escaped.

"Y-You pro-protected me? P-Probably s-s-saved my,,, life,,, tw-twice. B-But why, y-you don't even,,, know,, me?" choked out Elisa, looking at the large gargoyle who now tenderly held her in his arms.

"I am a gargoyle. It is our nature to protect. It is what we do." answered Goliath simply. "Is there some place I can take you where you'll be safe until you recover from your injuries?"

"Th-" Elisa tried to say, before falling into a coughing fit then passing out in Goliath's arms.

"It would seem I have only one choice left. If I wish to continue protecting you." thought Goliath aloud, before scaling the nearest wall and gliding off into the night back towards the new location of his ancestral home high atop the TCRI Building.

Nearby

Armaggon twirled the canister of mutagen on his fingers tips, like a NBA star would a basketball. "I wonder how much old Halcyon Renard will pay to acquire you my lovely, one of TCRIs' greatest trade secrets?" An especially broad toothy grin spread across the predator's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone, are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode One Awakening

Chapter Two

by

Celgress

"Are you a Viking?" asked the peering face of the Olive Green Gargoyle from it's perch atop a nearby chair the moment Elisa Maza fully regained consciousness.

Startled by both the strangeness of the question as well as that of the questioner Elisa involuntarily jumped out of the bed with fright.

Bed, she had been laying in a bed, but why? Wait, where exactly was she? How had she gotten here? What had happened? What exactly was the strange creature before her? Was it some sort of mutant no that wasn't right, was it? How did she know that it wasn't a mutant, but something else? Why did she feel so groggy? What was going on? Elisa's head swam with a million disconnected thoughts.

"S-Stay a-away from me whatever you are" Elisa attempted to command the creature. "I d-don't know exactly what you a-are but I'm not as defenseless as I look. I'm a New York City Detective, and you're in a lot of trouble for kidnapping me!"

"So, that is what you are a D-Tec-Tive." said the Olive Green Gargoyle mulling over the last word as if it was something foreign, unfamiliar. The creature showed no sign of leaving it's perch on the nearby chair.

"Yes,, I'm a New York City Detective, second class." replied Elisa, slowly backing into the far wall of the small room.

"What does that mean?" asked the Olive Green Gargoyle

"What does what mean?"

"Second class, what does that term mean?"

"It is a rank."

"Oh interesting, Goliath the woman you brought back is awake" Yelled the Olive Green Gargoyle, finally leaving it's perch and bounding towards the door.

"Goliath who is this Goliath another one of these creatures perhaps, well whoever he is I'm not sticking around to find out" muttered Elisa to herself moving quickly towards the open doorway.

In an instant a huge shape loomed in the doorway blocking her further progress. The shape quickly stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself to be a familiar one. There standing directly in front of her was the huge, winged, lavender skinned creature that she had seen earlier that night. Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. The vicious attack by the shark mutant on the dock, the winged creature valiantly rescuing her just in the nick of time before the shark mutant turn her into some lonesome creature like itself.

"You, I remember now you saved me from the Shark Mutant" said Elisa, still in shock.

"That is correct. I rescued you, and then brought you here to my home after you lost consciousness. I am known as Goliath" rumbled Goliath. "What is your name?"

"I am Elisa Maza, New York Detective second class" answered Elisa, almost without thinking. "Hey wait, what exactly are you? Are you a mutant of some type? No that isn't right, I heard you tell the Shark you aren't a mutant. What are you though?"

"I am a gargoyle" replied Goliath simply.

"A gargoyle huh, you mean like the stone statues seen on gothic buildings? Wait a minute, is that other creature I saw earlier, the smaller green one, also a gargoyle like you?"

"Yes, the 'smaller green one' is also a gargoyle like me. He however is a juvenile, whereas I am an adult. No, we are not like the stone statues you have seen on these so called 'gothic' buildings. I can only assume, if they indeed appear similar to us, that they merely are copies made by human artisans."

"Are there only two of you?"

"No, there are six of us in total counting myself. I however am the only adult. There are three juveniles, one elder and a beast."

Goliath didn't know why, but he felt he could open up to this woman. That he could trust her completely for some reason. Upon his recent reawakening Goliath had solemnly sworn that he would never again totally trust another human after the massacre of his brethren and his own cursed sleep, all caused by the actions of treacherous humans. Even though he desired to help Date Masamune's Clan defeat the evil Hamato Yoshi and his mutant hordes, Goliath still had no intentions of leaving his own Clan's fate in the hands of his new allies indefinably. Yet there was something about this detective, this Elisa Maza which made him trust her almost immediately without question.

Elisa felt it too. There was something deep inside her that said you can trust him. It wasn't just the fact that Goliath had already saved her life not once but twice, no there was something more to it than that something deeper. Something that the Detective herself didn't fully grasp, it was almost like they had known each other forever as silly as such a notion seemed.

"Would you like to meet my clan, my family Detective?" asked Goliath, capping his wings offering Elisa his outstretched hand.

After a momentary hesitation Elisa took Goliath's hand in her own. "I would love to Goliath. Please lead the way."

Below in the bowls of the TCRI Building

"This is disaster!" gurgled Krang in frustration, watching the scene between Elisa Maza and Goliath unfold on a video monitor. "Damn, that gargoyle Goliath for bringing the pesky detective back here! If she either blows the whistle to her department about the gargoyles, or exposes them to outside influences that make them question our orders concerning the Turtles, our collective goose is cooked! Shredder don't you have anything to say about our pending doom, or are you to busy catching up on your reading!?" Yelled Krang in utter frustration, pointing a slimly tentacle accusingly at the metal clad ninja.

"Fascinating, simply astonishing I would never have thought in a million years it was…. Oh sorry Krang, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention" Said Shredder, lifting his gaze from the Grimorum Arcanorum.

"Shredder sometimes I, I swear…" roared Krang, balling up his tentacles in frustration.

"Relax Krang" laughed Shredder. "I know exactly what is going on, and I've already discovered the perfect solution to our 'Detective' problem."

"Care to enlighten me Shredder?"

"Let us just say this book is a stupendous find, full of wondrous surprises that come in oh so handy just when you need them most" continued Shredder, leafing through the ancient manuscript.

"What are you babbling on about Shredder? Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"Here read it, be enlightened." said Shredder, stopping at a particular section before turning the book around so that the open pages were facing Krang.

Instantly a wicked smile spread across Krang's ugly countenance. "Oh Shredder you old fiend, here I feared you no longer had a scheme like this in you. Bravo my partner this should certainly keep Detective Maza from telling anyone, including her colleagues at the Police Department, about our Gargoyles. Plus the results should be emotionally devastating for all in involved. You know how much I enjoy watching both people and animals suffer, and in many ways these gargoyles could be considered a mix of both!"

"If executed correctly, it'll do more than that Krang. We'll gain another powerful pawn in our struggle against the Turtles. Besides who knows, long term we may receive a humanitarian award for saving an endangered species" laughed Shredder evilly.

"Shredder you are wicked" said Krang, almost in disbelief at the perverse cruelty of Shredder's latest comment. "Now how should we deliver this glorious gift?"

"We still have about an hour left until dawn. I think it is time for the 'Turtles', or at least one or two of them, to make an encore appearance."

"There is only one small problem with your plan Shredder."

"Which is what exactly, Krang?"

"Artificial life forms, in particularly automatons like our 'Turtles', cannot perform most forms of so called magic. Because they have no natural life force of their own to draw on, nor can they direct conduits of energy such as magical items. This, regrettably, includes the spells that make up the Grimorum Arcanorum."

"There must be a way around this limitation Krang. This opportunity is too good, we can't pass it up. If we do our entire plan for dealing with the Turtles will likely unravel" yelled a panicked Shredder.

"Luckily, I have a solution. I caste the necessary spells myself, via direct remote control. I will be temporarily installed into the specialised mid-section slot we had built into our 'Turtles' in case I ever needed to pilot one as a short term replacement for my old android body" stated Krang, pressing a button on the nearby console activating the attached microphone. "Ulysses please report to main laboratory immediately!"

"At once Master Krang" replied the voice of head of TCRI Legal Department. "I will be there in five minutes, perhaps less Ulysses Quintone out."

"Wait, what about the canister of mutagen that that cybernetic reject Armaggon stole from our warehouse on the wharf?" Asked Shredder alluding to the news Goliath had told him & Ulysses Quintone about upon Goliath's return, concern evident in Shredder's voice. "We must retrieve the mutagen before that traitor uses it for who knows what."

"We can deal with Armaggon during the daylight hours. This latest gargoyle situation must be resolved now." said Krang.

Meanwhile at the Turtles' Lair

"You're sure it was mutagen my sons?" asked the rat mutant formerly known as Hamato Yoshi.

"Yes Master Splinter, there is no doubt the canister Armaggon stole from the TCRI warehouse contains mutagen" answered Donatello gravely.

"On the bright side it would appear we finally have a concrete lead on the whereabouts of 'ol Tin Grin and his pals. I mean how else could TCRI get their hands on some mutagen" stated Raphael, a degree of satisfaction evident in his voice. "After a year of fruitless searching and frustratingly brief battles, we might finally be able to put those creeps down for keeps."

"I can't help but feel we are getting a little ahead of ourselves here" interjected Leonardo. "Just because we found a canister of mutagen at a TCRI owned warehouse doesn't mean that the company, or even the owners, are in league with Krang & Shredder. We should proceed with concision until we learn what exactly is going on here."

"C'mon Leo" said a somewhat irritated Raphael. "How else would a canister of mutagen end up in a TCRI warehouse than without the cooperation, if not the outright partnership, of Krang and/or Shredder? The formula for that stuff doesn't just grow on trees."

"Maybe the dudes found it" offered Michelangelo. "Like the Rat King found that unstable mutagen here in the sewers a few years ago. You guys remember which he used on Irma and Vernon to change them into temp rat mutants?"

At the mention of Irma and Vernon the room went quiet. Several minutes passed anyone said anything. The pain of Vernon's betrayal and Irma's tragic, untimely death was still fresh in the minds of the group. At last Raph broke the mournful silence.

"Pity the change wreaked upon Vernon by that stuff hadn't been permanent. I'd much rather be dealing with a rat slave Vernon right now than Armaggon."

"The past cannot be changed my sons. We can only learn from it so that we will be better prepared for whatever challenges the future may bring" said Master Splinter stoically.

"Master Splinter is right" said Leo. "We need to concentrate upon retrieving the canister of mutagen Armaggon has stolen, and on discovering whatever connection may or may not exist between our long-time enemies and TCRI."

"Armaggon has stolen a canister of mutagen! We have to do something about this, right away! We can't allow him to ruin some innocent person's life!"

The group of five mutants turned to face the new arrival. It was Mona Lisa a combination of shock and concern evident on her face. A series of quick looks were exchanged between the five before Ralph spoke up.

"Like how Captain Filch ruined your life? Way to make a guy feel wanted Mona Lisa."

"You're not being fair about this Raphael" said the female salamander like mutant. "You know that isn't what I meant. How many times must I tell you how much I love you Raphael? Why are you acting like this?"

The others merely stood by watching the spectacle unfold between the couple. All four knew from hard won experience it was best not to get involved in the heated debates between the two. The argument was quickly becoming an old one that followed a time tested formula. Mona Lisa would say something that Ralph would perceive as insensitive towards being a mutant. Ralph would then counter with the allegation that Mona Lisa didn't really love him. The whole discussion, if one could call it that, would often end in a screaming match followed by tears usually, but not always, from Mona Lisa.

"Maybe because I keep getting the impression that you are only with me because I'm the only one who will have you."

"Raphael how can you be so cruel!" demanded Mona Lisa almost in tears. "I chose you out of…."

"All the other freaks in the City, maybe the World" shot back Ralph venomously.

"That is enough my son!" command Splinter, verbally stepping into the argument. "Your behavior towards Mona Lisa is disgraceful! Having been a human myself once I can understand the suffering young Mona Lisa has endured as a result of her mutation. How she felt when the family she loved rejected her because of a change that was beyond her control. In spite of everything she has given you her heart, a precious gift that should be cherished forever. Need I remind you that your brothers and I may never again, or in the case of your brothers never at all, know such love? Yet you treat her with anger and contempt only because she at times misses her old life?"

Raphael looked from Splinter, to the sad faces of his brothers and finally to the crying Mona Lisa. His anger quickly subsided as he watched the one he loved so much convulsed with sadness. His cheeks burned with deep shame. He walked towards Mona Lisa, and held her in a tender embrace. Listening to her sob, he softly said.

"Master Splinter is right. I have been a total heel these past few months. I do not deserve you, or your love. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Oh Raphael I'm sorry to. I never meant to make you feel unwanted" said Mona Lisa, looking up into her lover's eyes. "I honestly don't know how I would have survived this long without you or for that matter if I would have wanted to" sniffed Mona Lisa. "Besides your family has been so kind to me, taking me in and all when I returned to New York last year. I shudder to think what my life would be like without you guys."

"Don't worry you'll never have to find out. I swear we will always be together. I love you Mona Lisa."

"I love you too Raphael."

Meanwhile in the courtyard of Castle Wyvern high atop the TCRI Building

"And this is our elder, who was leader of our clan before me." Said Goliath concluding his introductions, by pointing at a large, brown, Bearded Gargoyle who sported a scarred, discolored left eye.

"Let me get this straight" said Elisa Maza, eyeing the group of gargoyles with just a little trepidation. "You guys were frozen in stone by some angry wizard's spell for a thousand years. The spell was broken by the owners of the TCRI Corporation by bringing you here. None of you, with the exception of Goliath, have names." continued Elisa, ticking off the points on her fingers.

"That is correct Detective" rumbled Goliath.

"This is going to be, interesting…." said Elisa, trailing off.

"Aye las what da ya mean by 'interesting'?" asked the Brown Bearded Gargoyle.

"Well" started Elisa with an audible gulp. "Explaining you guys to my coworkers at the NYC Police Department should be a joy, and that's just the beginning. Even though this City is pretty much use to all sorts of high strangeness most people are not exactly welcoming to um how shall I put this. Unique new arrivals like you."

"So, a lot of 'high strangeness' happens around here?" asked the Red Beaked Gargoyle.

"You could say that, yeah" said Elisa.

"Like what sort of stuff? Are you talking about wizards and dragons?" inquired the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle.

"Uh um, no not that rather our drama is usually caused by aliens from a place called Dimension X and of course mutants." answered Elisa.

"Mutants!" said the Gargoyles in unison.

"Yeah, like the shark creature Goliath rescued me from earlier tonight. New York City has been crawling with them for years now, ever since all the strangeness started."

"Why haven't you got rid of the mutants? I mean you po-lice are protectors, like us, right?" piped up the Olive Green Gargoyle.

"Aye that is a good question lad. Why have ye allowed these mutants to run about yer city causing all manner of mischief?" joined in the Brown Bearded Gargoyle.

"It isn't that simple, um what should I call you." began Elisa, looking at the Brown Bearded Gargoyle and then at the Olive Green Gargoyle. "Hey wait, this is getting a tad confusing. I can't just go around saying 'hey you over there' when I want to talk with one of you. Darn it, you guys need names if you are going to live in the modern world."

"Does the Sky need a name, do the mountains? What about the River? Does the River need a name las? ranted the Brown Bearded Gargoyle, human obsession with proper names being a subject of long annoyance to him.

"Actually the river that empties from New York City into the ocean is called the Hudson" stated Elisa cheerily.

"Fine then lassy you can call me Hudson" said the newly christened Hudson, capping his wings and folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Now what should we call the rest of you, hmmmm?" pondered Elisa, scratching her chin.

Elisa never had a chance to complete her speech. A large black ball, about the size of a soft ball, fell from the sky landing in the middle of the group. A split second later the ball exploded into hundreds of pieces releasing a thick, blinding, cloud of noxious, purple-black smoke.

In the chaos of yells, coughs and bangs that followed Elisa soon found herself separated from the group. She knelt over coughing violently. A vague form approached her from out of the gloom.

"You are not one of my primary targets, but with an additional spell you'll do just fine" said the Blue Masked Turtle as he emerged from the fog bank. In his hands the Blue Masked Turtle held a large red bound leather book. The Blue Masked Turtle flipped the book open and quickly chanted something, his eyes glowing with an odd purple light, a spark of the same colored energy forming on his outstretched fingertips.

Elisa instinctively jumped out of the way before the Blue Masked Turtle could zap her with the weird purple energy. The mini-lightning bolts whizzing by her head, as she dodged again and again in each instance just in the nick of time. Frustration soon became evident on the Blue Masked Turtle's face. The Blue Masked Turtle then spoke a short series of different alien words. Following the latest phrase Elisa found herself pinned to the cold, stone floor held down by some invisible, yet irresistible force.

"Don't worry the paralysis spell is only temporary. It will wear off in a few minutes." Announced the Blue Masked Turtle, his eyes still glowed an intense purple. "I would have preferred not to have used it however you left me no choice, now for the main event."

With that the Blue Masked Turtle repeated his earlier chant and zapped Elisa square in her chest with one of his purple mini-lightning bolts. Next two things happened almost simultaneously. Elisa withered on the ground in pain, a dramatic change quickly overcoming her body. A huge winged form lunged from behind, grabbing the Blue Masked Turtle in a vise like grip. The Blue Masked Turtle struggled mightily to extricate himself from the crushing grasp of the enraged Goliath. After a herculean effort the Blue Masked Turtle was finally free, though he had dropped the Grimorum Arcanorum in the process. An intense battle then erupted between Gargoyle and Blue Masked Turtle for custody of the powerful tome. The Blue Masked Turtle grabbing one end of the open book Goliath grabbing the other. After a brief, but intense struggle the Blue Masked Turtle gain the advantage by casting the same temporary paralysis spell on Goliath he had earlier used on Elisa. Goliath fell to the floor next to the still changing Elisa, barley able to move a muscle.

"Filthy beast, you destroyed part of the book including the enslavement spell I planned to use on you and your friend here!" yelled the Blue Masked Turtle in frustration, as he showed the two prone forms a deeply clawed page. "I guess I'll just have to kill the two of you instead, before the paralysis spell wares off. Farewell gargoyle scum!" said the Blue Masked Turtle raising one of his now unsheathed swords high above his head to strike killing blows upon the two.

"Leonardo let's get out of here. The tide of battle has turned against us" said a Red Masked Turtle, who had emerged from the smoke bank.

"What about the book and what about them?" asked Leonardo, gesturing towards the Grimorum Arcanorum and then the two prone forms.

"Forget it Master Splinter has many better spell books than this. As for the gargoyles leave 'em, now that we know how easily we can whip 'em it'll make beating up on 'em next time all the more fun, let's go." answered the Red Masked Turtle.

"Alright Raphael, let's go." with that Leonardo turned from where his paralyzed victims still lay vanishing into the fading night.

Goliath lay helplessly watching the Turtles escape his talons, and justice, for the second time that night. Inside Goliath seethed with deep frustration. How could they escape him not once but twice in so short a period of time no less? Had the centuries of sleep dulled the fighting skills of himself and his brethren so much? No, he had beaten the Shark Mutant earlier and saved Elisa. There was nothing wrong with his skills. These Turtles had ambushed him and the Clan both times with vicious sneak attacks. They had little chance to defend themselves. These Turtles had proven themselves completely without honor. Wait Elisa, by the Dragon what had they done to her!

Goliath turned his gaze towards the fallen woman. What greeted his eyes deeply shocked him. Elisa, his recently acquired friend, was no longer human! Elisa had been changed into a brown skinned, black winged, female gargoyle! Goliath could tell from the look on her face that the new gargoyle was deeply confused.

Though he could still barley move Goliath knew he had to do something to comfort Elisa in her time of great distress. Slowly, ever so slowly Goliath inched his way towards Elisa. His eyes never leaving her gaze. Several agonizing moments later Goliath reached out, gently grasping Elisa's now clawed hand with his own.

"It is going to be okay Elisa" Goliath gasped. "No matter what may happen I will always be at your side."

By way of response Elisa gave Goliath's hand a firm squeeze. Goliath gave her a weary smile in return. The first rays of the rising Sun then locked the two in a stone embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone and Guillermo Maza, are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode One Awakening

Chapter Three

by

Celgress

Somewhere in NYC late the following morning

"Five million that is our final offer" stated the bespectacled visage of Preston Vogel with authority.

"Now, now Mr. Vogel", said Armaggon shaking his large head at the flickering video screen. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that this little goody is only worth a measly five million dollars to your boss Halcyon Renard, now do you?" grinned the cybernetic shark mutant who began causally tossing the canister of mutagen into the air, like a professional juggler would a pin.

"For the love of God don't do that!" said an obviously alarmed Vogel.

"Why, worried I might destroy your precious merchandise?" laughed Armaggon, while continuing his game of cat and mouse with Vogel.

"You truly are a madman, er or a madfish or whatever you are you're totally insane!" screamed Vogel across the com link. "I, I know you want ten million for this, 'mutagen', but Mr. Renard will only authorize me to offer you a maximum of five. You are welcome to try unloading it elsewhere if you think you'll do better." Said Preseton Vogel with just a hint of smugness in his voice, his bland countenance returning to it's legendary near unflappable state. "The decision is entirely your own Mr. Armaggon, choose wisely."

Armaggon stopped playing with the canister, frowning slightly he gritted his myriad of sharp teeth in silent frustration. He really wanted, no needed, that ten million dollars if he was to start building his own cooperation which would one day eclipse TCRI, putting Shredder & Krang out of business in the process. Furthermore in the short term that much cash could help him deal with his pesky 'Turtle' problem. By placing a two million dollar bounty on the four shellbacks, he'd ensure every half-baked, self-proclaimed 'mutant hunter' and two bit criminal with more sense than brains would be after those reptilian brats. That would keep the damn things off his back for a while, if nothing else. Who knows, perhaps one of the wannabe bounty hunters would even get lucky bagging one or more of the Turtles. However with only five million to play around with he would hardly have enough money for his start-up company, little own other pursuits. Damn that cheapskate Renard and this pasty faced yes man. Very well he would 'play ball' with them, this time. Though he certainly didn't like it, he had no choice but to accept the insultingly low ball offer. After all where else could he unload this stuff for a tidy profit in less than 24hrs?

"Fine, I accept your _generous_ offer. It was a pleasure doing business with you and Mr. Renard" said Armaggon, his deep voice thick with sarcasm.

"Excellent" stated the emotionless Vogel. "Now on to the mechanics of the situation, where and when will we make the exchange?"

"Wherever and whenever you'd like Mr. Vogel, just remember my money" replied Armaggon with a toothy grin.

An upscale apartment building early that afternoon

"So that is basically it in a nutshell April." Said Leo, as the Turtles, Mona Lisa, Casey Jones and April O'Neil all milled about the spacious kitchen of the latter's new luxury apartment.

"And you say Armaggon stole this canister of mutagen from a waterfront warehouse belonging to TCRI Corp?" asked the former reporter, while nibbling on some toast.

"Extomundo April, ol' Tooth Face grabbed the stuff direct from a TCRI freezer down on the wharf" confirmed Mikey, in typical animated fashion.

"And we of course are wondering how a canister of mutagen got there in the first place, considering the stuff is Pappy Krang's secret recipe" said Ralph, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We can't just see the gruesome twosome giving away a family secret to strangers, so we figure there could very well be a connection between them and this TCRI."

"We are hoping you can use your journalistic skills for us? Do some digging. Find out if there is any connection between Shredder, Krang and TCRI Corp." added Mona Lisa, while taking a sip of her orange juice.

"While the rest of us track down Armaggon and recover the pilfered canister" finished Don, between bites of his sandwich.

"Of course I'll help you guys. You didn't even need to ask. It'll be just like old times." Said April cheerily, giving a single armed hug to each of the closest Turtles Leo & Mikey.

"Count me in too." said Casey Jones who was standing beside Ralph, finishing off his plate of eggs. Casey was almost unrecognizable in his casual dress suite. He was clean shaven, his usually shaggy hair now cropped short, his dingy trademark, hockey mask nowhere to be found. "I'm just itching for some old time action."

"Oh no you don't" chuckled April. "The Turtles and Mona Lisa can handle this one. On the off chance they run into trouble and need help. I'll be sure to let you know. Besides need I remind you that you have a job interview with Preston Vogel of Cyberbiotics at 2:30 pm buster?"

"No I remember, though I wish I didn't" grumbled a dejected Casey Jones.

"C'mon that is no way to act Casey. Cyberbiotics is a great company. Most people would give their left leg to even get an interview. You do not appreciate how lucky you are" responded April with mild annoyance.

"April is right Casey, you can't just throw away such an opportunity. I only wish I could work at a dynamic, innovative, company like Cyberbiotics. Unfortunately, like all other companies in this city, mutants need not apply." said Don glumly.

At Don's comment Mona Lisa slumped lower in her seat. The others could tell that what had been said touched a raw nerve in the salamander like mutant. "Don's right Casey you shouldn't pass up such a great opportunity. I know I wouldn't, though I'll likely never get the chance" she grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah it is a top notch place guys I know. Donnie, Mona Lisa I wish you two could take my place, I sincerely do. It totally blows that you guys are not given the recognition you deserve. It really burns my biscuits how you mutants are treated sometimes. Still there is a part of me that wishes I could still just crack heads, and forget about all this corporate stuff" sighed Casey in frustration.

The TCRI Building late afternoon

"That old curmudgeon has our mutagen! How can you be so calm, Krang?!" Thundered Shredder throwing up his hands in absolute frustration, mere moments after Ulysses Quintone had informed the duo that one of their most reliable moles at Cyberbiotics had reported Preston Vogel himself had just purchased the canister, from that thrice cursed shark mutant Armaggon!

"Because, if our current plans work out, we will no longer need such a crude, primitive substance as our standard mutagen, it will soon be rendered obsolete" answered Krang calmly, Ulysses Quintone stood stoically by his side. "Bah let Halcyon Renard, and his pennons over at Cyberbiotics, have it along with all its' inherent problems I say" finished Krang, dismissively waving a tentacle for added emphasis. "Under my tutelage the good Dr. Anton Sevarius has made a series of recent breakthroughs in the construction of a revolutionary new mutagenic formulation. One that makes our original design seem as sophisticated as a biplane when compared with the capabilities of a stealth bomber!"

"While I'm glad you're not worried about this development, Krang. I can't share you ambivalence. While this new type of mutagen maybe far in advance of our original design. I still am very uncomfortable with allowing one of our greatest business rivals unfettered access to any of our 'products', past or present. Think of the damage that old fool Renard could do with our mutagen, Krang. What if he creates his own mutants, like Rocksteady & Bebop or Armaggon? Worse yet what if he analyses the compound discovering in the process it played the key role in creating 90% of the mutants running wild throughout the city today? What if Renard then turns this information over to the proper authorities? What then? I'll tell you what. I'd be arrested, and likely spend the rest of my life in prison, and I'd hate to think what they'd do to you, Bebop and Rocksteady. I have no doubt a thinking, talking, alien brain from Dimension X would be treated little better than a mutant, heck they may even think you are some type of weird sub-mutant" proclaimed Shredder locking looking at Krang.

"I hadn't considered that" admitted Krang. "How do you suggest we precede Shredder?"

"We need to retrieve the mutagen before that crusty, old geezer Renard fully analyses it, Krang. Ulysses did our mole indicate where exactly the mutagen is being stored?" inquired Shredder, turning his gaze towards the Head of the TCRI Legal Department.

"Preston Vogel has placed the canister aboard the new Cyberbiotics airship known as Fortress-1." Ulysses Quintone informed his masters.

"This couldn't be better" said Shredder gleefully.

"What do you have in mind, Shredder?" asked a curious Krang.

"I believe another test of our new 'allies' is in order Krang. A test of the upper limits of their natural abilities, acquired skills and loyalty, a test that will demonstrate their capacity for eventual ultimate successes or failure against their true targets" smiled Shredder beneath his metal mask.

"Interesting one question though how do you plan on motivating them, Shredder?" asked Krang.

"Simply by letting them known Fortress-1 is a stronghold of their enemies the Turtles & Splinter. That Cyberbiotics is a front for Hamato Yoshi's evil mutant empire. That his two human acolytes, Renard & Vogel, are about to replicate Yoshi's mutagen potion on a vast scale, based upon the same container of potion our agents took away from the Turtles before they could deliver it to Fortress-1 for replication. Tragically Armaggon than stole it from the warehouse where it was about to be destroyed. A theft I will then remind Goliath that he failed to prevent" said Shredder great satisfaction evident in his smug voice.

"Oh Shredder you are truly a human after my own back heart" laughed Krang.

"Bravo Master Shredder" said Ulysses Quintone, clapping his hands in applause.

"Why thank you" said Shredder with several mock bows.

Castle Wyvern shortly after sunset

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God" Elisa sat all by herself in a corner her new wings folded around herself repeating the same phrases over and over again while tears welled up in her eyes.

Nearby Goliath, Hudson and the others watched her unsure of how to proceed. The Trio for their part had never seen anything like it. The three were used to their adults always being strong, barely showing the slightest sign of sadness. They recalled how even following the massacre of their clan mates that neither Goliath nor the newly minted Hudson had hardly shed a tear over their fallen comrades. Finally the Red Beaded Gargoyle broke the silence.

"Is she going to be okay Goliath?"

"I do not know. She has been like this since we awoke. She recoiled from me almost immediately upon shedding our stone skins."

"Elisa are ye alright las?" inquired Hudson moving up to were Elisa sat crying. Her face buried in her now clawed hands. Elisa took no notice of Hudson or the others she just continued deeply sobbing.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Olive Green Gargoyle. "We can't just leave her like this."

"He's right" said the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle. "She is our alley, or she was. Now she is one of us and Gargoyles never abandon our own."

"Aye lad, the Clan is family and family is everything" chimed in Hudson.

"Do you hear that Elisa we are all here for you" said Goliath gently gripping Elisa's shoulder. "We will always be here for you. No matter what may come, you will never face it alone."

These words seemed to shake Elisa out of her despair. She looked up with tear filled eyes at the gathered gargoyles. "You would accept me into your family?" One after another the five replied in the affirmative, even the beast barked his consent. The new clan then embraced each other in a group hug.

"How touching" said Date Masamune. "This show of affection warms my heart."

The group turned to face Date Masamune, and Ulysses Quintone. Before anyone else could say anything Goliath jumped up and demanded the following.

"The Grimorum Arcanorum where is it?"

"Right here" said Ulysses Quintone, offering the book to Goliath. "If you are looking for a counter to the spell used on Detective Maza, don't waste your time Goliath I assure you there is none."

"I'll be the judge of that. Hudson will you help me?" said Goliath taking the ancient volume from Ulysses Quintone.

"Aye lad, I will help ye however I can."

Several minutes passed in silence between the Gargoyles and the humans, neither saying a work while Goliath & Hudson continued their feverish search. By this time Elisa had recovered her composure. The newest edition to the Clan now joined the others gathered around their leader and elder.

"Well" asked Elisa finally, wiping the last few tears from her eyes. "What is my fate guys? Please give it to me straight. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"I'm sorry Elisa" said Goliath, making eye contact with the new gargoyle. "Ulysses Quintone is right, there is no counter spell."

Elisa only moaned softly for a moment. "I guess you guys are stuck with me." She offered weakly.

"As much as I hate to interrupt family bonding I feel I must inform you of the day's developments" said Date Masamune, clearing his throat. "Please follow me inside, we have much to discus."

Elsewhere at the Turtles Secret Lair

"You're sure April?" asked Leo over his turtlecom.

"100% TCRI Corp is owned and operated by none other than Shredder and Krang. The publicity photographs taken over the course of the past year prove it. The CEO and second rate majority stockholder, listed as one Mr. D. Masamune, is a dead ringer for our old pal Oroku Saki aka Saki the Shredder. Their voices are even nearly identical" answered April O'Neil with authority. "I'm faxing over the photographs as we speak."

The Turtles, Splinter and Mona Lisa waited anxiously while the fax machine cranked out several high resolution color images of Date Masamune attending various TCRI related functions. Splinter and the Turtles gasped as the machine spit out the first of the images. Mona Lisa stood by in silence, watching the shocked reactions of her adopted family. Unlike the others, including April, she had never seen Shredder without his trademark mask, as such, like most of the people on Earth she had no real idea what exactly he looked like beneath it.

"I'll be a sea slug's uncle, it is 'ol Tin Grin" said Ralph in astonishment.

"At least now we know what a canister of mutagen was doing at that TCRI warehouse" said Don.

"April" continued Leo. "What else have you been able to dig up on TCRI?"

"The company was founded about five years ago by Date Masamune and his silent partner, majority stockholder, and recluse Mr. Karl X. Ng. Which sounds suspiciously like Krang from Dimension X to me guys, another weird thing is that during the first three years of fiscal life the company had near zero cash revenues. The operating costs were funded almost exclusively by, get this, 'lucrative mineral and energy extractions from the Earth's mantle and the Antarctic Ice Shelf'."

"Of course" said Don, snapping his fingers. "Krang & Shredder must have been funneling precious, semi-precious minerals and fossil fuels that they stole from both the Earth's core and Antarctica while the Technodrome was stranded in each place into this company so they'd have a backup platform for World domination should we ever incapacitate the Technodrome."

"I'm confused by something dudes" said Mikey.

"So what else is new" laughed Ralph, only to have Mona Lisa elbow him in the side.

"What is it my son?" asked Splinter, ignoring Ralph's antics.

"Like if this company wasn't making any dough up until a couple of years ago, than how come it is such a mondo, mega, blockbuster business now?" finished Mikey.

"Mikey has a good point. April, any info on how TCRI became a powerhouse in such a short period of time?" asked Leo.

"By achieving the highest number of industrial innovations ever in a five year period, you name it these guys either invented it or drastically improved upon it. In the past three years TCRI Corp has become a top five world leader in every industry from computers, to automation, to biomedicine."

"No doubt all that stuff is stamped 'made in Dimension X'." said Don, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Wait!" shouted Mona Lisa, concern evident in her voice. "What about Armaggon and the stolen mutagen? Were you able to discover anything about his whereabouts or intentions, April?"

"I'm afraid not Mona Lisa" replied April, her tone grave. "Armaggon's trail has gone cold. I'll keep trying, because I'm aware how vital it is you guys retrieve and safely dispose of the mutagen before that monster uses it himself or gives it to someone else with equally bad intentions."

"Thanks April, we'll be in touch. Oh and let us know how Casey makes out with his job interview, okay?" said Leo.

"I'll be sure to do that. Goodbye guys and good luck, it has been fun just like old times don't be strangers, April out" April's voice slowly fade into static.

"Bye April" said the group in unison.

"Now" said Leo, turning towards the other assembled mutants. "Who is up for paying our old buddy Shredder a little visit?"

Elsewhere high atop Castle Wyvern

"I don't like it" said the newest member of the Wyvern Clan, while folding her arms and capping her wings. "Something just doesn't seem right about all this."

"These Turtles have attacked the Castle twice now, and us, we can't just let them get away with that" retorted the Red Beaked Gargoyle.

"Believe me, I want them brought to justice perhaps more than anyone else" replied Elisa, her eyes momentarily taking on a bright red glow. "Still, something about this whole thing seems off to be, wrong somehow. Maybe it is my police training, my crime fighting instincts, I'm not sure but something feels wrong."

"Elisa aye ye have lived here in the city yer entire life las, correct?" asked Hudson.

"That is correct, Hudson."

"Elisa have ye ever heard of these, 'Teenage Mutant Nin-Ninja Turtles and their Master Hamato Yoshi Splinter?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them. Nobody who has lived in New York City the past six years could help but hear about the Turtles and their exploits. Back when I was attending Columbia a loud mouthed tabloid TV talk show host called Clayton Kellerman actually interviewed them on his 'show'. Of course his 'show' was little better than a televised circus or bar brawl. I think it was called _Stand Trail_ or something like that. The Turtles actually came across as rather likable, very nervous but likable, very much unlike the ones that recently attacked us so violently. They of course didn't help their credibility at the time by spouting off about aliens and Dimension X. Stuff nobody had heard then."

"What's this Dimension X anyhow?" asked the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle.

"Dimension X, as we New Yorkers first learn some time after the Interview, seems to be a sort of parallel universe inhabited by all manner of strange, alien creatures. Over the past few years, about four now unless I'm mistaken creature originating from Dimension X have tried to take over both the city and the World on multiple occasions. Funny thing is that on more than one of these occasions the Turtles have helped to stop the invasions. I wonder why the Turtles are doing this to us?" finished Elisa thoughtfully.

"Because they are evil just like their master or so Mr. Date Masamune and Mr. Ulysses Quintone told us" added the Olive Green Gargoyle.

"That's another thing" continued Elisa. "I do not trust those two. There is something off about them, something I can't place."

"If you think they are strange you should see the rest of their Clan" laughed the Red Beaked Gargoyle.

"Hey, that isn't nice after all they've done for us" said the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle, a note of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Elisa quickly, heading off a potential argument between the two.

"Aye they mean Mr. Masamune 's partner the lil' pink fellow called Krang" explained Hudson. "And the other mutants er Bebop and Rocky, I think."

"Rocksteady" corrected the Olive Green Gargoyle.

At the mention of these three creatures Elisa's eyes went wide. She had heard both those names and general descriptions before, she was sure of it but when and where? She quickly thought what would be the best strategy to pursue here, so she could keep her naïve new family safe. After a few moments of contemplation she made her decision.

"Goliath I think now would be a good time for the flying lessons you promised me" said Elisa turning towards the gargoyle leader. "I think the rest of you should come along with us. Let me show you the sights. You have all been cooped up here too long."

"I'd love to" said Goliath, taking Elisa's outstretched hand in his.

"I'm nah sure this be a good idea. If lads and lassy we all go together the castle will be left undefended" grumbled Hudson.

"Aw C'mon Hudson, don't you want to see everything this City has to offer?" retorted the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle. "Besides we'll only be gone a few hours. You heard Mr. Masamune during our meeting he said it would be very unlikely that the Turtles would attack again so soon."

"Very well than I'll go with thy" grumbled Hudson. "Boy c'mere here boy" said Hudson gesturing for the attention the large, blue, Gargoyle Beast. "I'll only be going if he comes along with us." The Gargoyle Beast came up to stand by Hudson's side. Hudson rubbed the Gargoyle Beast behind it's ear.

"I think that is a very good idea" said Elisa, Goliath only nodded in agreement.

With that the gathered gargoyles took off into the night sky two by two. Goliath and Elisa leading the charge, while the Red Beaked Gargoyle and the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle, carried the Gargoyle Beast between them, Hudson and the Olive Green Gargoyle brought up the rear. The group were blissfully unaware that their sojourn was being watched.

Below in the bowls of the TCRI Building

"They are going to break free of our influence sooner than I feared. The addition of that infernal Detective to their ranks has certainly thrown a monkey wrench into our plans. If only that brutish gargoyle, Goliath, hadn't destroyed the page on which the obedience spells were written during our struggle over the Grimorum Arcanorum, than Ms. Maza would be as blindly loyal as Bebop & Rocksteady here" said Krang, pointing a tentacle in the direction of the two mutants.

"Aw gee thanks Krangy" said Rockstedy.

"Yeah thanks Krangy" parroted Bebop. "And here you said he didn't care Rocksteady."

"Believe me I don't, and it was a compliment lame brains" said Krang angrily.

"There is no point crying over spilt milk" said Shredder, still wearing the white business suite of his Date Masamune persona. "We need to make the best of this increasingly bad situation. Once the Gargoyles have retrieved the canister of mutagen from Fortress-1 we'll have them face the real Turtles immediately that same night. We will then deal with whoever survives the fateful encounter. Which reminds me, Ulysses what is the latest status of Operation Steel Clan?"

"The twenty robots should be ready for their first full scale test flight in 24hrs. Assuming no major problems materialize they should be ready for fully autonomous action by the following evening, sir" answered Ulysses Quintone who was standing next to Shredder.

"Not soon enough" said Shredder. "If we cut the number in half, say down to ten, would it be possible to have them fully outfitted and operational by late tomorrow night?"

"Eight perhaps, ten unlikely sir" answered Ulysses Quintone.

"Very well, concentrate on having eight Steel Clan Robots fully operational by 2:00 am tomorrow night. Also I want my new Steel Clan based bio-mechanical armor ready by then too, understand?" said Shredder, looking at the Head of TCRI.

"Thy will be done, Master Shredder" responded Ulysses Quintone, departing the room with a curt nod.

"Shredder do you really think a mere eight of these untested new gargoyle inspired robots will take care of either the Turtles or the Gargoyles themselves?" asked Krang skeptically.

"After an exhaustive battle, with possible casualties and even fatalities on both sides, why yes I do Krang, finally we will be rid of all our enemies and the Earth will be ours!" laughed Shredder triumphantly.

High Above New York City an hour later

"And this is the Statue of Liberty." Said Elisa proudly, pointing out the impressive landmark as she and Goliath glided by hand in hand.

After circling the monument several times, the group landed softly atop it. Elisa's landing proved to be a little less graceful than the others, which was of course to be expected as she was still learning. Several minutes passed while the gargoyles, stretched their limbs, made idle chit chat and enjoyed the view.

"Aye this truly is an extraordinary city ye have here las" said Hudson in wonder, gazing towards the glittering skyline of the bearby city. "It be filled with glass towers of light, aye I dare not think such a thing was possible 'til now."

"Yeah, thanks for showing us the sights Elisa" said the Olive Green Gargoyle.

"I especially liked the area where all the plays take place" added the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle.

"I thought that massive bridge was the best" added the Red Beaked Gargoyle.

"Thanks,,, um guys" replied Elisa. "Um this has to end you know?"

"What has to end?" asked the Red Beaked Gargoyles.

"Me just calling you guys, well ah erm 'you guys'" answered Elisa. "You three desperately need proper names, like Goliath and Hudson now have."

"Um, okay I guess" said the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle. "Like what, anyone have any ideas for possible names?"

After a brief silence Elisa spoke up again. "Using a landmark to name Hudson seemed to work out fine. I guess we could do the same for the rest of you. You liked the area where all the plays are held" continued Elisa, pointing at the Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle. "How would you like to be called Broadway?"

"Umm, Broadway I like it!" confirmed the new Broadway. "It sounds flashy & loud, just like me."

"It also sounds big, just like you" ribbed the Red Beaked Gargoyle with a laugh.

"Hey" huffed an indignant Broadway.

"Now as for you" continued Elisa turning her attention fully towards the Red Beaked Gargoyle. "You're favorite landmark was the Bridge as I recall. How would you like to be Brooklyn?"

"Fine by me" replied the now Brooklyn in a cocky voice. "Both me and the Bridge are structures that are built to impress."

"Yeah" said Broadway, rolling his eyes at Brooklyn's boast.

"Hmmm, now what you?" wondered Elisa turning her attention towards the Olive Green Gargoyle. "Anything we've seen tonight strike your fancy?"

The Olive Green Gargoyle thought about it for several minutes. He opened his mouth as if to say something several times only to shut it again. Finally his expression became decisive. He said the following.

"How about Lexington, you know after Lexington Avenue, Lex for short."

"Lexington it is" said Elisa with a chuckle, giving the new Lexington a playful pat on the head.

"Wait, what about him?" asked Broadway, pointing towards the Gargoyle Beast. "He should have a name too."

"I know" joined in Lexington cheerfully. "He has a rough exterior, but is friendly when you earn his trust lets name him after that neighborhood Elisa showed us that has similar qualities. Let's called him Bronx after the Bronx?"

"What'd ya think boy?" Hudson asked the Gargoyle Beast, patting it's head. The Gargoyle Beast gave a snort as way of consent. "Aye I think he rather likes it."

"It is settled than, now on to more pressing matters" rumbled Goliath. "Elisa you mentioned before we left the Castle that you do not trust our new allies, why exactly is that?"

"It would be easier if I showed you than told you. It'll save us a lot of time Goliath. Once we get to my precinct, make that my ex-precinct all will become clear I promise." said Elisa, somewhat dejectedly. Goliath could tell her last comment had caused her great pain.

"Very well than" said Goliath taking Elisa's hand. "Guide us to this, Precinct."

Sometime later the group of gargoyles landed in unison on the clock tower that stood atop the building housing the 23rd Precinct. "Follow me" said Elisa, leading the group into an interior room atop the structure. "We are lucky that there is a terminal up here that is only used as a backup. Nobody bothers coming up here and using it most of the time because it is so out of the way. The electronic trail that I'm about to lay down by logging into the system I'm sure will generate a lot of questions in the morning. Luckily we'll be long gone before then. No doubt I've be declared missing in action by now" continued Elisa as she sat down and started typing on the keyboard. With her new hands it was slow going, but finally after what seemed like forever a familiar visage filled the computer screen.

"That's Date Masamune's partner Krang!" gasped the trio of younger Gargoyles in surprise.

Besides Krang's picture were columns of text that contained all the information the group needed to know. It was mostly a laundry list of morally reprehensible crimes! The more Goliath read the angrier he became. Elisa than switched the view to similar criminal profiles for the mutants Bebop & Rocksteady, ending on the profile of a master criminal called "the Shredder" who looked suspiciously like Date Masamune in some type of elaborate metal costume complete with face mask.

"Now do you understand why I couldn't say tell you anymore back at the Castle?" Elisa asked Goliath, getting up from the chair.

"Yes, I do" rumbled Goliath slowly, his eyes glowed a fierce white.

"What are we gonna do lad?" asked Hudson

"And what about the Turtles?" added Broadway.

"I'm not sure they are even really our enemies" said Elisa.

"But they attacked us twice, even changing you, for no reason!" said Broadway. Elisa didn't have any counter for this allegation, nor did the others.

"We will deal with the Turtles later. Right now we must return to the Castle at once and handle these deceptive evildoers who have taken up residence there before they can cause any further harm!" roared Goliath.

"As much as I want to see them pay for what they have done, we would no longer be safe there" said Elisa. "There are far too many employees of TCRI, there is little chance we could defeat them all in a single night if they resist us. There would be nothing preventing them from attacking us during the day while we slept."

"What are you suggesting?!" roared Goliath, his eyes still blazing white with furry.

"We have to find somewhere else to sleep during the day. I have little doubt if we head back there and they learn we know the truth we'll never see another sunset. I don't want to die in my sleep, like your former clan mates did, nor do I want the same for any of you" said Elisa bluntly. "I care too much about you guys. You are all I have left now you're my new family I can't lose you."

"She is right lad, it nay worth it" agreed Hudson.

Goliath's eyes slowly lost their angry glow. "But leave our ancestral home, without a fight no less. What will we do? Where will we go?"

"I may know a place. It is run by somebody I'm rather close with" said Elisa with a sheepish grin and a shrug. "I just hope he'll help us."

Twenty Minutes later the roof of St. Damien's Cathedral

The seven gargoyles landed with a dull thud upon the pitched roof of an immense, ornate building. They were surrounded by a series of soaring spires. Each spire was adored with several beautiful stain glass windows.

"I think I'm slowly getting the hang of this" said Elisa, happy with her latest less awkward landing.

"Wow what kind of place is this?" asked Lexington in awe.

"A church, well a cathedral to be more exact" said Elisa.

"Aye it nay looks like any human church I've seen before las" argued Hudson. "It be huge."

"Much has changed since the 10th century guys. Goliath as Clan leader you should come with me. You can help plead our case" said Elisa. "The rest of you should stay here until we return. This shouldn't take long, one way or the other…"

Elsewhere outside the TCRI Building

"Man how much longer are we gonna be standing out here dude?" ask an impatient Mikey, pulling his trench coat up around his human mask. "We've already been here for three hours lookin' for a way in."

"Until something happens or at least until Don find a way in" said Leo.

"Well I sure hope he and Ralph return soon. I could really go for a pizza dude."

"So could Mikey, so could I."

Just then Don and Ralph emerged from the lobby of the TCRI Building. Even before the two said anything Mikey & Leo could tell they hadn't had any luck. The TCRI Building was proving far more difficult to enter without authorization than the Technodrome had.

"Nada" said Don. "This place is harder to break into than Fort Knox. They have an automated state of the art security system run by a next gen multi-core super computer. It'll take even me a day or so to bypass all the protocols. Luckily I can crack most of the required codes remotely."

"So we can go home?" asked an excited Mikey.

"There isn't anything more we can do here, at least right now" conceded Leo.

"I hate this, but you are right Leo. There isn't much more we can do here" agreed Ralph. "Let's just hope Mona Lisa and Master Splinter are having better luck tracking down Armaggon and the canister. I'm still not sure that letting the two of them look for ol' Tooth Face on their own was a good idea. Mona Lisa is a not very experienced fighter, and Master Splinter isn't as young as he once was."

"Don't worry Ralph. I'm sure they'll be okay" said Leo in a reassuring tone.

"I'll hold you to that Leo" said Ralph. "Now let's get out of here and get some pizza."

"Primo notion!" added Mikey.

Elsewhere St. Damien's Cathedral

"Thank you Mr. Connor for all your help. As usual the generosity of your family is most appreciated by the Church, have a pleasant evening" said the distinguished gray haired man with the thin moustache. The man wore a habit similar to that of a parish priest. He was seated in a high backed leather chair, behind a large mahogany desk, holding the receiver of a white telephone. "No there hasn't been any word yet. Yes, the family is very concerned I am very concerned. While I am aware of the inherently dangerous nature of police work, it is unlike my niece to just disappear like this. Mr. Connor, Will, I want you to know how much I appreciate your concern for my family and myself. My God by with you Will, farewell my son." The Gray Haired Clergyman hung up the phone, and sat reflecting on the events of the past day. "Oh Elisa, I wish I knew where you are and that you are safe."

"You needn't worry about me, Great Uncle Guillermo, I'm safe. Though how long may depend on your help" said the voice of Elisa from behind where Guillermo Maza was seated.

At the sound of his Great Niece's voice, Guillermo Maza rejoiced. "Praise be to God that you are okay. Where have you been? Your parents have been so worried. Why haven't you contacted them, or reported into work?" asked Guillermo Maza as he started turning his chair around to face his Great Niece.

"Because I can't Great Uncle Guillermo, something has happened something very serious. Which is why I need your help, I just hope you won't turn me away."

"You know I could never do that to you or anyone else in trouble Elisa. Now please tell me what is wrong. Dear Lord,,,,," Guillermo Maza stopped immediately as his eyes behold the new Elisa and her companion. "What happened to you Elisa? Who did this thing to you?"

"I was changed by Shredder and Krang. Remember those two wackos who took over the city briefly last year with their army from Dimension X?"

"Those fiends, but I thought they had been vanquished?"

"So did everyone else. The truth is the two are running that new company TCRI. When I went to investigate a disturbance at TCRI last night I got caught up in one of their schemes, and they did this to me" as she finished Elisa broke down in tears for the second time that night. Goliath gently squeezed her shoulder as a sign of support.

"Ahem" began Guillermo Maza, clearing his throat, not really liking the familiar treatment of Goliath towards his niece. "What about your friend here? Was he mutated by along with you by the fiends?"

"I am no mutant, nor is Elisa now" growled the large Gargoyle releasing Elisa's shoulder. "I am a gargoyle."

"A gargoyle, like those that decorate many churches such as our own?" asked a confused Guillermo Maza.

"Oh dear" said Elisa, back in control of herself. "I think this is going to take some explaining. I should probably bring in the others for this, huh Golith?" Elisa turned towards Goliath, who nodded his head in agreement.

"There are others?" said Guillermo Maza in obvious shock. "My dear Lord give me the strength."

Nearby one half hour later

"I told Ralph while he might not care about chick flicks, I'm a big fan. The least he could do pretend he enjoys them" chattered Mona Lisa, as she and Splinter continued their patrol of the streets.

"The wise man knows when he is beaten" replied Splinter stoically.

"That is what I like about you Splinter, you always have a nugget of wisdom ready for any occasion" said Mona Lisa happily. "I only wish my parents were as wise and understanding as you" Mona Lisa frowned. "Tell me Splinter why does everyone well not everyone but certainly most people, and definitely the majority in this City, hate us mutants? I mean as if our lives are not difficult enough already. Why must they add to our problems by disliking us so strongly?"

"People often fear what they do not understand. What they fear they often come to hate. What they hate they often wish to destroy. Sadly, it is human nature. Education is the key that unlocks the chains of ignorance" answered Splinter thoughtfully.

"Well I certainly hope attitudes change before I and Ralph have kids someday, assuming it is even possible" grumbled Mona Lisa. "It'd wound me deeply if our children knew nothing but hate outside of their immediate family. This must have been an issue you had while raising Ralph and his brothers?"

"Yes it was an obstacle we faced" said Splinter, pain obvious in his voice. "I've never given voice to these feelings before, but sometimes I wonder if I did enough to protect them from the negativity of the World. I often fear that much of the anger they harbor, especially Raphael, towards humanity is the result of my poor parenting decisions."

"Are you kidding" retorted Mona Lisa. "Ralph and the guys are some of the most well-adjusted mutants, scratch that, people I've ever met bar none. They've used their natural gifts and the skills you've taught them, to save the world like a million times. You have absolutely nothing; I repeat nothing, to be ashamed about. I only hope I can be half the parent, if I ever get the chance, you are."

"Thank you Mona Lisa for your kind words. In many ways you are like the daughter I never had" said Splinter with a warm smile.

"Aw shucks Splinter, you are like the father I wish I'd had" said Mona Lisa blushing.

"How touching" said a sinister voice behind the duo.

Mona Lisa and Splinter whirled around in unison. Before either could react Mona Lisa found her throat encircled by the iron grip of Armaggon. The cybernetic Shark Mutant effortlessly lifted the struggling Mona Lisa off her feet, twisting her around so that he could use her as a living shield. Armaggon then pointed the laser gauntlet of his free arm towards Mona Lisa's head.

"One wrong move Master Splinter" Armaggon spat out the words as if they were something filthy and vile. "And Raphael's little girlfriend dies, drop the weapon now!"

"What do you want Armaggon?" demanded Splinter, putting down his walking staff.

"Some fun" with that Armaggon drew back his free fist and slammed it into the abdomen of the helpless Mona Lisa. Armaggon then casually threw the now unconscious salamander like mutant away. "Prepare to die Rat Face!"

Armaggon advanced on Splinter with lightning speed. The two exchanged blow after blow. At one point Splinter even managed to retrieve his walking staff. After delivering several strong hits with it Splinter managed to break the staff over Armaggon's huge head, but to little effect. After jumping a swipe of Armaggon's tail Splinter found himself being shoulder tackled into a nearby brick wall, cracking it in the process. Armaggon then proceeded to deliver a massive flurry of viscous kicks and stomps to Splinter's head and torso. The Rat Mutant was soon left heavily bruised, bloodied and barely moving. While holding down Splinter with one foot Armaggon punched free a piece of the already damaged wall. Lifting it high overhead Armaggon snickered.

"Goodbye Rat Face, give me regards to oblivion!"

"No!" screamed the barely recovered Mona Lisa jumping on Armaggon's back.

"Get off you me you annoyance! I'll deal with you after I crush Rat Face!" roared Armaggon trashing around trying to break free of Mona Lisa's grip.

After a few moments of this struggle Armagoon grinned. He then simply threw his entire weight against Mona Lisa crushing the female mutant between his back and the damaged wall. Mona Lisa slumped off Armaggon's back falling to the ground again rendered unconscious.

"Grrrrr" growled Armaggon. "Now you both die!"

"Aye I think not monster" said Hudson landing on Armaggon from above, knocking the shark mutant off his feet. Hudson was soon followed by Elisa, Goliath and the Trio.

"You again!" roared Armaggon in absolute furry. "This is none of your business freaks! Wait" he continued scrambling to his feet starring at Elisa. "I know you, nice make over girl. I guess somebody else got to you after our little encounter, huh?"

Elisa's eyes glowed a deep red. "How dare you make fun of my plight. If you know what is best for you you'll leave right now! Scum like you does not belong here!"

"Fine" said Armaggon surveying the situation and noting how outnumbered he was. "And for my latest trick, I'll disappear." With that Armaggon quickly pressed a button on his right gauntlet his form seemingly blinked out of existence a second later. "Personal matter transporter, costly yet effective" faded away the sinister voice of Armaggon.

"He escaped us yet, again!" roared Goliath his eyes glowed white in frustration.

"What about them?" asked Lexington, gesturing towards the injured mutants.

"We take them back with us to our new home the Cathedral. We tend their wounds as best we can. We cannot leave them here unprotected" said Goliath.

"I just hope Great Uncle Guillermo is okay with some more company" joked Elisa.

The TCRI Building dawn

"Face it Shredder they have betrayed us" proclaimed Krang.

"I told you this would never work Krang. It was a mistake, your mistake I may add, to revive these creatures in the first place. I never wanted anything to do with your scheme right from the beginning. Where did you get the idea in the first place?" raved Shredder, still in his Date Masamune guise.

"That isn't important right now Shredder. We need to rectify this situation ASAP. Do you have any ideas?"

"Once the eight Steel Clan Robots and my biomechanical battle armor are ready, I will personally oversee their destruction, Krang."

"You'll have to find them first Shredder."

"That shouldn't prove as difficult as you might think Krang. Once I and the Steel Clan Robots destroy Fortress-1, while retrieving our stolen mutagen, and it is blamed on the Gargoyles. They will have no choice but to return here, if for no other reason than to clear their names. Once they do me along with the Steel Clan, our 'Turtles' and the perhaps even Bebop & Rocksteady, will destroy the Gargoyles" smiled Shredder.

"What about the Turtles?" inquired Krang. "By destroying them won't you be missing the whole point of using the Gargoyles to help address our original problem?"

"What about them, Krang. If the Steel Clan manages to destroy the Gargoyles, there is little doubt in my mind they be able to render the same service visa via the Turtles. Don't worry Krang, everything is falling back into place. If you'll excuse me Krang, I have some tests that need running" said Shredder quickly departing the room, passing by Ulysses Quintone on his way out the door.

"Good day Ulysses" said Shredder by way of greeting.

"Good day Master Shredder" replied Ulysses Quintone, the automatic door closing as the evil ninja departed, leaving Krang and Ulysses Quintone alone in the main laboratory.

"Your plan is failing" said Krang, with a pout. "The Gargoyles are missing in action, having likely rebelled against our continued influence. It is now unlikely they will destroy the Turtles for us."

"My sincere apologises Master Krang, when I told you about the Magus' story I truly thought the Gargoyles could be harnessed to your cause" said a contrite Ulysses Quintone.

"Maybe so, however I hate failure in any form" continued Krang, his mood slowly improving. "Still it was you who first brought the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate and the remarkable collective powers they possess to my attention. Dare I say it, but for you none if this would be possible and for this I thank you."

"You are most welcome Master Krang. I live only to serve" said Ulysses Quintone with a quick bow. What Krang however didn't see, turning back towards his ever demanding computer console, was a brief yet sly, sinister grin that slipped quickly across the face of his oh so helpful assistant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone and Guillermo Maza, are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode One Awakening

Chapter Four

by

Celgress

St. Damien's Cathedral late morning

"Ooooooohhhhhhh my head, where am I? What has-has happened?" Mona Lisa tried to get up from the bed where she lay but found she couldn't. Her head throbbed, her entire body ached. "It feels like I was hit by, by a truck. Wa-wait Splinter, oh God where is Splinter!" The thought galvanized Mona Lisa propelling her protesting body off the comfortable cot.

"Your companion is safe my child. You need not worry yourself. His injuries are being tended" said a gray haired, moustached man with a slight Spanish accent wearing the habit of a priest. The man reached out, catching Mona Lisa before she could fall helping her back to the cot.

"Please lay back down my child. You are in no condition to be up and about" said the Gary Haired Moustached Man giving her a warm smile.

"Y-you aren't repulsed by m-my appearance?" asked Mona Lisa laying back down on the cot.

"Of course not my child, we are all of us God's children. I concern myself not with outward appearances, but with the soul that is inside. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bishop Guillermo Maza, and you are in St. Damien's Cathedral. What may I call you dear?"

"They call me Mona Lisa."

"I'm sorry my dear, 'they' call you Mona Lisa? What does that mean, and who are they?" asked Guillermo Maza in a kindly tone, tucking her back into bed.

"Mona Lisa isn't my real name. I started using it after the accident that, w-well did,,,did this."

"I understand my child, and 'they'?"

"Oh they're my friends, well my adopted family really. They do not even know my original name. I really don't see any reason they should. That part of my life is,,,, gone forever…." trailed off Mona Lisa, the sadness evident in her voice.

"I assume the other person who was brought in with you is a member of your new family?" asked Guillermo Maza.

"Y-yes he is the father of my-my boyfriend actually." at this Mona Lisa suddenly became agitated. "I have to let Raphael and the others know what has happened. They must be worried sick about us. What time is it!?"

"It is 11:36 am." said Guillermo Maza, quickly checking his watching while simultaneously trying to hold down the struggling Mona Lisa. "My child please remain in bed I will contact anyone you like, just please do not excite yourself any further."

"Very well" said Mona Lisa falling back into the bed, her sudden burst of energy just as suddenly ebbing away.

"Now who would you like me to contact on your behalf?" asked Guillermo Maza, taking Mona Lisa's hand in his own.

Looking around the room Mona Lisa noted she didn't see her turtlecom anywhere. "When we were brought here did anyone find two Walkie Talkie devices shaped like shells?"

Guillermo Maza frowned. "No nothing like that was brought it. Why do you ask?"

"It would have been the most direct way to get in touch with my family. I guess we'll have to take the indirect route. Could you please call this number (555-6798), and ask for either a April O'Neil or a Casey Jones. Tell them that Splinter and Mona Lisa need help, what has happened, where we are and they'll do the rest" said Mona Lisa with a yawn, her eyelids suddenly heavy. "Thank you for everything Bishop Maza." finished Mona Lisa drifting off into a troubled sleep.

The Turtles' Secret Lair about an hour later

"That is what the Bishop told me guys." said the frantic voice of April O'Neil over the turtlecom.

"Thanks April we'll be sure to update you and Casey once we learn anything new, Donatello out."

"Don contact Michelangelo and Raphael at once, tell them what has happened and to meet us at this St. Damien's Cathedral in about an hour" commanded Leonardo.

"Sure thing Leo, you know Raphael is going to be even angrier with you once he learns what has happened."

"Let me worry about Raphael's reaction. We'd better get ourselves over to St. Damien's right away.

Elsewhere the upscale apartment of April O'Neil

"That is a tough break about Mona Lisa and Splinter" said Casey Jones.

"I know like the guys need any more problems what with Armaggon's recent antics and the apparent resurfacing of Shredder & Krang" said April with a sigh. "So, you said earlier you had some news. I hope it is something good. I could really use some good news about now."

"You are looking at the new Chief of Security at Cyberbiotics. That call I just got on my new cell was Preston Vogel himself congratulating me. I start tonight. I'll be leading the security detail on their new airship Fortress-1 tonight" said Casey, his face beaming with pride. "You are looking at a cooperate man. I've finally gone legit babe."

"Oh Casey I'm so proud of you" said April giving Casey a big hug followed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Of course none of this could have happened without you. April you're the first person who has believed in me since my grandfather passed away when I was a boy. If it weren't for you I'd still be just some glorified vigilante street punk" said Casey breaking their embrace after one final squeeze. He rooted around in his pants pocket for something, finally producing a small, black velvet box. "I've wanted to ask you this question for months now, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so until I became the successful man you deserve. April O'Neil will you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Casey getting down on one knee, while popping open the box to reveal a dazzling diamond engagement ring.

April gasped in a mixture of surprise and joy. He eyes rapidly filling with tears. "Oh Casey of course I'll marry you. I was beginning to fear you would never ask."

Elsewhere somewhere in Manhattan

Armaggon happily counted his money. Eight million dollars in total, minus two million for the personal matter transporter, things were looking up. Armaggon loved being a double agent. Not only had he sold the stolen canister of mutagen to that cheapskate Renard in the first place, he had then turned around and sold the location of the stolen canister right back to Shredder & Krang's cronies for another cool five million. Only one thing about the whole situation bothered Armaggon. During the negations for his services Shredder & Krang's assistant Ulysses Quintone had somehow unscrambled the transmission discovering his identity. Rather than being furious and cutting off all further communication Quintone had instead offered Armaggon a very lucrative deal. The conversation ended with Armaggon becoming Quintone's personal spy, and if necessary occasional mercenary. Armaggon had no idea what type of game Quintone was playing. When Armaggon had dared ask Quintone why he was betraying his masters, Qunitone tersely replied his overall agenda didn't affect their personal dealings thus it was of no concern to Armaggon, and Armaggon should never inquire about it again.

"Crazy human" mumbled Armaggon to himself. "Now what am I going to do with you?" chuckled Armaggon looking at a small amount of mutagen he had siphoned off from the canister before selling it to Renard. It was only about a fluid ounce of the glowing, green ooze, yet it still held a potentially life altering punch for whatever or whoever it touched.

St. Damien's Cathedral early afternoon

"This looks like the place" said Donatello looking at the immense structure which loomed up in front of the four disguised mutants.

"Alright out of my way" said Raphael elbowing his way past Donatello.

"Raphael control yourself, barging in there wouldn't solve anything. Need I remind you these people aren't our enemies, they didn't do this to Master Splinter and Mona Lisa they helped" said Leonardo.

"Get off me Leo" said an angry Raphael, shrugging off his brother's grip. "It isn't your girlfriend who is in there."

"No but it is my father, our father in there" retorted Leonardo.

"We don't have time for this right now dudes" said Michelangelo. "Master Splinter is in trouble, let's get in there."

Almost twenty minutes after entering the Cathedral the Turtles find themselves in the office of Bishop Guillermo Maza. "I apologize for your extended wait my children. However there were other matters which required my immediate attention" said Guillermo Maza from where he was seated behind his desk.

"That is all right Bishop, your holiness, um sir" said Leonardo.

"Bishop Maza will be fine, my child."

"I hate to be rude Bishop Maza, but we'd really like to see our family members now" interjected Raphael brashly.

"Ah you must be Raphael. Mona Lisa has told me much about you" said Guillermo Maza with a smile.

"Please this way" instructed Guillermo Maza, getting up from his seat and passing through a nearby door.

After following the Bishop through several hallways the Turtles found themselves in a spacious room, with a high vaulted ceiling. In the middle of the room were two cots. On one lay the unconscious body of Master Splinter, his head heavily bandaged. Standing by his side was Mona Lisa. She was holding onto one of his hands tears in her eyes.

"Splinter please wake up. You just have to get better, you just have to. I don't know what the guys will do without you,,, what I'll do without you" said Mona Lisa, fighting back more tears.

"Ahem, Mona Lisa my child your family has arrived" announced Guillermo Maza.

"Oh Raphael" cried Mona Lisa running up to the group and embracing Raphael. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Mona Lisa what happened?" ask Raphael, holding her close to his body.

"Ar-Armaggon h-he ambushed us last night. He was going to kill us Raphael, for no reason at all just to do it. If it wasn't for whoever rescued us we'd be dead now. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I had been more dedicated to my combat training I wouldn't have been caught off guard so easily."

"Nonsense" said Raphael, comforting her. "Armaggon has gotten the drop on us every time we've faced him. He is a sneaky, slimly immoral monster. He has no honor or decency. The next time I see him, I'll kill him with my own bare hands."

"Please Raphael don't talk like that" said Mona Lisa, concern evident in her voice. "It frightens me when you say such things."

"Mona Lisa is right my child, you should let go of your hatred towards this Armaggon. It will bring you nothing but misery" said Guillermo Maza.

"I'm sorry Bishop Maza, but I have to make Armaggon pay for what he has done to my loved ones. I can't let him get away with this, he has already killed once" said Raphael.

"God help us" said Guillermo Maza in horror. "Still, your mission should be to bring him to justice not a personal quest for vengeance" finished Guillermo Maza regaining some of his lost composure.

"We all agree Armaggon has to be stopped Raphael, but right now we have more important things to worry about" added Leonardo. "Like the health of Master Splinter. How is he by the way Bishop Maza?"

"Sadly, he hasn't regained consciousness since he was brought in just before dawn. For obvious reasons we have not been able to take him to a fully equipped medical facility. However he, and Mona Lisa, both have been seen by my personal physician. Who determined that Mona Lisa's injuries, while serious, were mainly superficial. Splinter's injuries however are far more serious. He has suffered a fractured skull as well as several broken ribs. My physician was unable to determine the extent of any internal damage. He did however recommend that Splinter not be moved until he awakes" replied Guillermo Maza gravely.

"I'm heading back to the Lair. I have some portable medical equipment there that might help" said Donatello. "Mikey would you like to help me?"

"Sure, dude" said Michelangelo rather softly. He was not at all his usual animated self.

"I'll leave my turtlecom open on channel four. Let us know the moment anything changes, ok Leo?" said Donatello, turning toward the leader of the group.

"Of course and hurry back guys. One more thing, if you see Armaggon don't engage him. We need a plan, and a good one, before we tangle with him again.

"Besides" added Raphael "He's mine!"

No one said another word as Don and Mikey left the building. As he watched his brothers go a thought occurred to Leonardo. "Bishop Maza did you find Splinter and Mona Lisa? I'm just wondering how they got here?"

"They were brought in by a group of good creatures not unlike yourselves" said Guillermo Maza.

"I'd like to meet them, if that would be alright. I want to thank them for what they have done" said Leonardo.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until tonight. Assuming you are still around after sunset, I will then introduce you to the saviors of your loved ones. Now if you will excuse me my child I still have a parish that needs running" said Guillermo Maza, excusing himself from the gathering. "I will pray for you."

Castle Wyvern near sunset

"Everything is going according to plan" said Shredder, now wearing his new red, steel silver & dark gray gargoyle inspired biomechanical body armor. The only piece of the armor that didn't directly mimic the physical appearance of the gargoyle leader Goliath was the helmet. It was a modified steel & dark gray version of Shredder's typical one but with his entire face covered. The mask also boasted fearsome eyes that glowed a deep red.

Besides Shredder stood the eight fully operational Steel Clan Robots, each was almost identical to Shredder's biomechanical body armour. The only visible differences were that they had a head & face that closely resembled a steel version of Goliath with red eyes. Their color scheme was also different being steel & dark gray rather than red, steel silver & dark gray.

"Soon Krang our enemies will be no more. The world will be ours!" said Shredder into the internal communications equipment of this armor.

"Now where have I heard that before, hmmm?" mocked the computer generated, holographic image of Krang within the headups display of Shredder's helmet.

"Oh shut up you nasty little blob of ganglia. At least I'm doing something about the situation" shot back Shredder. "Unlike you, who just sits in your lab playing with your gadgets all day & night."

"You'll ultimately fail Shredder, you always do" Krang continued in his mocking tone. "Don't worry though; I'll be here to pick up the pieces like I always do. Goodbye Shredder do not bother me again tonight unless you actually succeed, Krang out."

"Why you stinking pile of…" fumed Shredder into his communicator. Shredder's mind was filled with rage. How dare Krang lay this all at my feet after it was Krang's plan that failed in the first place! If it wasn't for Krang's insistence on reviving those traitorous Gargoyles none of this would even be happening now! Krang is such an ingrate! He would never have survived his exile from Dimension X if not for my help and devotion! I'll show that pompous old fool who is the true failure!

"Bebop, Rocksteady I want you to await my return here with our 'Turtles'" announced Shredder through the built in speakers of his helmet. Shredder and the Steel Clan Robots hovered in the air overhead, propelled by a combination of anti-gravity technology built into their feet and a powerful jet engine on their backs for added thrust. "Once we had knocked the Gargoyles out of the sky you and the 'Turtles' will finish off those that survive."

"Sure thing boss, we'll pulverize them gargoyles" snorted Bebop.

"Yeah boss, you can count on us" added Rocksteady.

"We shall see" said Shredder, as he and the eight Steel Clan Robots took off into the gathering gloom.

St. Damien's Cathedral sunset

Leonardo, Donatello & Michelangelo stood on a flat section of the roof of St. Damien's Cathedral in front of the group of seven stone gargoyles. Raphael had refused to leave Mona Lisa's side. Mona Lisa had in turn refused to leave Splinter who had yet to regain consciousness, even though Donatello's instruments had indicated Master Splinter had no internal bleeding, only minor swelling of the brain and would likely be alright given time. The trio of Turtles felt more than a little silly waiting for these seven statues to apparently come to life. Bishop Maza had however seemed dead serious when he told them that these Gargoyles had not only rescued Splinter & Mona Lisa from the clutches of Armaggon, but also that the Gargoyles would come back to life once night fell. The Turtles had been standing on the roof for over five minutes now, waiting for sundown. The three were not to be disappointed.

Within a matter of seconds following sunset a series of ever widening cracks appeared in the statues. Next the eyes of the statues glowed an eerie white except one whose eyes instead turned a fiery red. Finally with a mighty roar each statue exploded into a million shards of stone revealing the living, breathing creatures within. The Gargoyles then shook off the last bits of clinging stone.

"I don't think I will ever get use to this" said Elisa, stretching out her body while shaking several small pieces of stone out of her hair.

"Don't worry" said Broadway "It just takes some getting used to. In a few more nights it'll come as second nature."

"We aren't alone" rumbled the voice of Goliath, ominously. "Who is there show yourselves!" demanded the Clan Leader, his eyes once again glowed a fierce white.

"Hello I'm…" said Leonardo emerging from the shadows. He never got a chance to finish his introductions. With a mighty roar Goliath was upon him. The large gargoyle grabbed Leonardo by the shoulder effortlessly lifting Leonardo off his feet.

"You" roared the enraged Goliath, "how did you find us!?" Goliath demanded of the squirming Leonardo.

"Hey" said Leonardo frantically. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Yeah what is your problem dude!?" joined in Michelangelo twirling his nunchucks. "You'd better let my brother go, or else!"

"You dare make demands of us after what you have done!?" roared an indignant Goliath.

"What we have done?" yelled Donatello, removing his bo staff from his belt. "Buddy we've never even seen any of you before!"

"Lies" said Brooklyn. "You Turtles terrorized us two nights ago. You attacked our home atop the TCRI Building twice! Now you follow us here."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Leonardo escaping Goliath's grip with two quick, yet powerful, kicks to the latter's head and chest. "But if it is a fight you want then it is a fight you'll get. Be warned we are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We are the best super hero crime fighters this city has to offer. We have very seldom ever lost a fight, and even than we eventually come out on top" concluded Leonardo pulling free his swords and adopting a defensive stance.

"Aye that may be lad" said Hudson pulling his own sword free. "But our clan has never lost a battle in neigh on forty years. Our leader Goliath here has never been forced to yield in single combat." With the tip of his sword Hudson pointed at Goliath.

"Bring it on!" demanded Leonardo with a gesture of his hand. "Turtles fight with honor!"

"Liars you have no honor!" spat back Goliath.

A massive melee than ensued between the three Turtles and the five Gargoyles, Elisa held herself back Bronx instinctively standing by her side. While Elisa had faith in her abilities as a police officer she was not yet use to this body. Besides she was somewhat frightened of the three Turtles, especially the blue masked Turtle named Leonardo who seemed to lead the group. Elisa didn't want the Turtles to do anything worse to her than they had already done. Even though she knew Shredder & Krang were possibly behind all the shenanigans, she still had seen the Turtles attack the Castle, herself and her new family with her own eyes. What possible explanation could there be other than the obvious one? That these Turtles were no better, if not perhaps worse in their own way, than the two would be tyrants.

Beside the contemplative Elisa and the loyal Bronx the battle between the two groups raged. Hudson had paired off with Leonardo. The two sword masters were trading blow for blow, feint for feint, dodge for dodge, and parry for parry. It was apparent to any educated observer that the two masters were equals in nearly every regard. Leonardo's speed advantage all but negated Hudson's strength advantage and vice versa.

Meanwhile Michelangelo was doing his best to hold Broadway and Lexington at bay. It wasn't an easy task. While Broadway used power attacks like shoulder blacks and running/flying tackles. Lexington would use his speed and agility to bombarded Michelangelo with aerial onslaughts. Several times the duo knocked Mikey off his feet. He just barely had enough time to recover before one or the other would follow up with another attack. Though Mikey did get his licks in too, once he managed to get on Broadway's back and ride him like a bucking bull. One a separate occasion he was able to misdirect the two young gargoyles into colliding with each other by dodging their aerial pincer maneuver at the last possible second.

Donatello was having no better luck dealing with Goliath and Brooklyn than his two brothers were having dealing with the other Gargoyles. Every time he would seemingly get a slight advantage over one the other gargoyle would attack him from the opposite direction. It was beyond frustrating! At one point Don had managed to gain the advantage over Brooklyn by clobbering Brooklyn over the head with his bo staff. Don couldn't however follow up as Goliath then yanked Don's bo staff away and threw it along with Don himself across the surface of the roof.

This stalemate, with neither group maintaining any long term advantage, continued on for nearly fifteen minutes. It was finally broken when Broadway tackled Michelangelo through the trap door that provided access to the roof from the Cathedral below. The others soon followed the two down the stairs. Their running battle continuing all the time, until they found themselves in the spacious, high ceilinged room that housed the still unconscious Splinter.

"For the love of all that is holy stop!" thundered the commanding voice of Bishop Guillermo Maza, as the running battle came into view. "Stop right now I command all of you! This is a holy place, a place of worship, a place of peace! I refuse to allow any bloodshed here!"

The two groups suddenly stopped their battle. Raphael and Mona Lisa ran up to join the other Turtles. While Elisa, barley dragging Bronx, glided down to join the other Gargoyles.

"Now will somebody please tell me what is the meaning of this terrible display?" asked the shocked Guillermo Maza.

"I honestly have no idea Bishop Maza" answered Leonardo, his voice stained. "We just were going to introduce ourselves and they suddenly went ballistic."

"Yeah Bishop dude" said Michelangelo. "They started accusing us of being bad dudes, like liars and all that."

"That is because you are!" roared Goliath, his eyes once again glowed white.

"They attacked us. They turned me into a gargoyle in the first place Great Uncle. The blue masked one Leonardo even casted the spell" said Elisa, bursting into tears.

"What?!" exclaimed the Turtles, Mona Lisa and Guillermo Maza in near unison.

"That isn't true" said Leonardo, more than a little hurt by Elisa's allegation. "I didn't do that. More importantly I would never do something like that to you or anyone else even if I knew how. Lady I'm really sorry your life has been altered like this, but I had nothing to do with it."

"Liar" shot back Brooklyn. "We saw you do it. How do you explain that? Just admit it, or don't you even have that much decency?"

"Back off Beakface!" said Raphael, getting involved in the confrontation for the first time.

"Or what Turtle, you'll cast a spell on me too just like your evil Master Hamato Yoshi taught you?" retorted Brooklyn.

"Wait, how do you know Master Splinter's human name?" said Donatello, while he and Mona Lisa physically restrained Raphael. "We never mentioned it while we've been here."

"That is right" added Leonardo. "Mona Lisa did you ever mention it to anyone while you've been here?"

"No, I've always referred to him as Splinter. Never once did I use the names Hamato or Yoshi" answered Mona Lisa.

"Than how do you guys know our Master's real name?" Leonardo asked the Gargoyles.

"Because lad Date Masamune at the TCRI Building told us so" offered Hudson.

"He also told us that you and your Master are evil" finished Lexington.

"Well there you have it" signed Leonardo. "This explain everything you guys are just the latest victims of perhaps the greatest con artist in history Oroku Saki the Shredder. He and his partner, an alien brain from Dimension X, named Krang have been out to destroy us since our first few months as crime fighters."

"You guys know about Shredder & Krang?" gasped Broadway.

"Not only do we know about 'em dudes. We wrote the book on those two major baddies." said Michelangelo.

"That still doesn't explain that we saw you attack us twice before tonight, and we fought with you. Even if Shredder & Krang are out to make you look bad. How do you explain that?" demanded Elisa, drying the last of her tears.

"Hmmm, that is puzzling" said Leonardo. "What do you think Don?"

"Well we could be dealing with clones here, or perhaps some type of android replicons" offered Donatello. "Krang & Shredder certainly have the advanced technology and knowledge to produce either or even both."

"I don't like the thought of either type of duplicates running around the city under the control of those two scumbags" said Raphael. "We have to put a stop to whatever is going on quick."

"Wait just a minute" said Goliath. "We are still not sure if you are telling the truth. I for one do not yet trust you."

"I don't know what more we can do. Other than giving you our word it wasn't us" replied Leonardo with a shrug.

The argument between the two groups continued unabated for the better part of the next hour. Neither of the sides willing to fully believe the other, while the good Bishop desperately played peacemaker. Finally the chirping of turtlecoms broke the tense state of affairs. Donatello was the first to answer the electronic summons.

"Donatello here what is up?"

"Donatello something awful has happened!" cried April O'Neil.

"April what is it? What happened?"

"A group of wing creatures calling themselves the Gargoyle Clan attacked Fortress-1 and caused it to crash land into the pond in Central Park just after sunset."

"Gargoyle Clan, are you sure about that April?"

"Of course I'm sure Donatello! Casey was on Fortress-1! He was the new Head of Security. Those creatures nearly killed him! I'm here with him in the hospital right now. If you don't believe me turn on the TV it is all over the local, and even national news, last time I checked. I have to go, Casey needs me….."

The two groups stood staring at each other dumbfounded. No body knowing exactly what to say. Finally after what seemed like forever Guillermo Maza broke the silence.

"There is a television set in my private study. It seems we had best see for ourselves what exactly has happened. Please this way my children."

A few minutes later the large group had gathered in front of the TV in Bishop Maza's study. On the local News the anchor and reporters were recounting the tragic events of earlier that evening, which had claimed the lives of ten people, including three bystanders on the ground, and badly injured over twenty others. According to the News a group of wing creatures had attacked the new airship of Cyberbiotics called Fortress-1, causing it to crash into Central Park. Survivors from the airship testified that the leader of the group had told them the group was known as the Gargoyle Clan and that the City would burn unless 'they come home'. This same message had somehow been etched into a part of the wreckage. A close-up of which was now shown to the viewers.

Next the Police were interviewed, followed by a televised debate between none or than the semi-retired Clayton Kellerman and a Female Professor from NYU. Kellerman contended that for too long now the City had been terrorized by out of control mutants and criminal refuges from Dimension X. That it was high time something was done about it. The Professor countered by reminding the audience about how several years ago the slug mutant A.J. Howard had used hatred of mutants to and nearly take over the city. Kellerman countered that the actions of mutants like A.J. Howard just proved his point that freaks like mutants and aliens from Dimension X couldn't be trusted and had to be ruthless stamped out. That the only way NYC could return to the 'paradise of tranquility' it once was is to deal with all the 'freaks' once and for all.

"Aye this is terrible" murmured Hudson. "It was nay us that did this, yet they all blame us."

"What are we going to do Goliath?" asked Lexington.

"What you must. We will confront this Shredder and reclaim our ancestral home" said Goliath, his eyes glowing white with rage.

"And you'll lose" said Leonardo. "Going over there, back to the TCRI Building is precisely what Shredder wants. I have little doubt it is a trap."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Elisa turning towards Leonardo.

"We come with you" answered Leonardo. "We attack the forces of Shredder together. He won't be expecting it, and we may just stand a chance of victory."

"What about these 'Gargoyles' of his?" wondered Broadway. "What are they and where did they come from?"

"More replicons no doubt" offered Donatello thoughtfully. "They are either clones or androids. Because only the 'leader' talked I'm leaning more towards them being androids like Shredder's old foot soldiers than biological entities like clones or mutants."

"Great more robots" grumbled Raphael. "And just when I was getting use to tangling with flesh & blood bad guys again."

"So it is settled than. We'll work together to take down Shredder?" asked Leonardo offering his hand to Goliath in friendship.

"Very well" rumbled Goliath, grasping Leonardo's arm. "I'm still unsure if we should trust you. Be forewarned at the first sign of betrayal our truce will be broken."

"Likewise" said Leonardo, looking Goliath straight in the eye neither being the least bit intimidated. "Now let's get Shredder!"

To be concluded


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone and Guillermo Maza, are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode One Awakening

Chapter Five

by

Celgress

The 23rd Precinct 12:20 am

"Okay people listen up!" boomed the voice of Captain Maria Chavez. "Fifteen minutes ago via phone we received an anonymous tip concerning the disappearance of our own Detective Second Class Elisa Maza. This tipster told the watch officer that Date Masamune, CEO of TCRI Corporation, is responsible for Maza's disappearance. Furthermore the tipster went on to allege that TCRI Corp staff, under the direction of Mr. Masamune, have been performing unregulated testing of experimental weapons in the old Scottish Castle that now sits atop TCRI Headquarters. That these tests were responsible for the 'disturbance' that occurred at TCRI Headquarters two nights ago which Detective Maza disappeared after investigating. There have just been reports of another intense disturbance at TCRI Headquarters. We have no idea exactly what we are facing here. There could very easily be either extra-dimensional or mutant involvement. With that said I don't want anyone to be a hero, stay sharp people!"

At the conclusion of Captain Chavez's speech the assembled SWAT Team members began their final series of preparations. Weapons were loaded. Gear was checked and rechecked. Nothing was left to chance.

St. Damien's Cathedral 10:30 pm

"Leo are you sure we should be working with these guys?" asked an angry and nervous Raphael.

"They seem rather unstable to me. They've already attacked you, Don & Mikey once. What is to keep them from doing it again?"

"They only attacked us because they thought we were their enemies" countered Leonardo.

"Correction they still think we are their enemies, or have you forgotten what the Big One who leads 'em Goliath said?'

"No I haven't. Though look at things from their perspective Raphael. A group of mutant 'Turtles' that look exactly like us attacked them not once but twice, and even turned their new human friend into a gargoyle! Of course they are going to be a little angry, wouldn't you be?"

"As I recall it was your 'clone' who transformed their new human friend."

"Don't remind me" said Leonardo with a heavy sigh. "Just the thought of those monsters Shredder & Krang using a replica of me to alter this Elisa's life against her will is almost too much for me. The very thought makes my skin crawl."

"It is not your fault my son" said a familiar voice weakly from behind the two.

"Thank you Master Splinter" said Leonardo before he even realized what he was saying.

"Master Splinter!" the two then shouted in unison.

Leonardo & Raphael whirled around. The vision that greeted them couldn't have been any sweeter had it been twelve extra-large pizzas. There on the cot with his legs folded and arms extended in the classic lotus position sat Master Splinter. Other than the bandages that adored his head and body Master Splinter looked the picture of serenity, as if he were merely taking a break from deep, restful meditation.

"Master Splinter you're awake!" said Leonardo joyfully embracing his sensei. "We were so worried."

"I know my sons."

"Wait you 'know', but how could you know Master Splinter?" asked Raphael, who stood nearby.

"While my body recovered from it's wounds my mind walked the Dream Plane" replied Master Splinter simply. "Gather the others there is something of the utmost importance that I must share with you and your brothers immediately. Recent events have demonstrated to me that it can wait no longer. If I had died without letting you know the secret….."

"Please Master don't say such things" said Leonardo, still holding Splinter's hand.

"Wait a secret, what secret?" asked Raphael eyeing Splinter suspiciously. "Master it isn't right to keep secrets, especially from each other, that is what you have always taught us."

"Once you learn the truth. I hope you'll understand why I did what I did. Now go, get the others I must talk to you all at once."

Soon all four Turtles and Mona Lisa were gather around the seated Splinter. After Mikey, Don & Mona Lisa showered Splinter with their love and he in return thanked them Splinter gestured for the group to be silent. With a great sigh Splinter began to relate the details surrounding his secret.

"My sons and my new daughter" Splinter began. "We are family, and I love you all dearly. Our family however is incomplete."

"What do you mean Master?" asked Michelangelo.

"Ssssshh Mikey" scolded Raphael. "Let Splinter talk."

"There is another Turtle" answered Splinter. "Besides yourselves, myself, and Mondo Gecko, there was a fifth turtle with us that fateful day when we were exposed to the mutagen. Sadly she, my first daughter, was shortly after washed away into the sewers and lost. I thought she had perished. Recently I learned she had been found by an old friend of mine from China, who was touring America at the time, the Shinobi master Chung I. He took her with him back to China and raised her as his own daughter, much as I did with the four of you my sons, he gave her the Chinese name Mei Pieh Chi."

"Wow just wow" said Leonardo in shock. The other four mutants stood in stunned silence.

"Once your current confrontation with the Shredder is over, I feel the time has finally come for our family to be reunited. Some of us at least, if not all of us, must go to China and seek out Mei Peih Chi and Chung I" finished Splinter.

"How long have you known she was alive Master?" asked Donatello.

"Not long, I only learned of her continued existence in the past few months" replied Splinter.

"All this time, all these years, and you never once felt the need to share her existence with us until now? Didn't you think we had the right to know we have, or at least at one time had, a 'sister' for lack of a more appropriate term? Why did you keep such an important fact from us?" These surprisingly bitter comments made by Leonardo shocked the group. The others had expected such comments from the naturally hot headed Raphael, but not the usually calm Leonardo.

"Because until fairly recently I thought she had died, perhaps even before the mutation took full effect, you must understand I did not want to burden you with the knowledge of her tragic life and passing. I thought it would only bring you further pain. You have already suffered far more than I ever intended during the course of your young lives. I know how hard it is that you are forced to live in isolation, hated by many of those you have sworn to protect." explained Splinter, his face filled with regret.

"Why though didn't you tell us once you learned she had lived Master?" said Donatello.

"Because my friend Chung I made my promise I wouldn't."

"So, a promise to a friend you haven't seen in years means more than being honest with your own family?" snorted Leonardo.

"You must understand Leonardo Mei Pieh Chi has lived a life of total seclusion. Chung I has sheltered her completely from the human world. She knows nothing of the bigotry of human society towards those different than themselves such as us mutants. I felt I had no right to ask that she give up that privileged life so that I could see her again. I greatly miss my first daughter. The daughter I have never known." continued Splinter with another heavy sigh. "Yet it would be wrong of me to put my needs ahead of her wellbeing. Though my recent near death experience has taught me that I was wrong to keep her existence a secret from you all, you have the right to know the truth and so does she. During my recent time in the Dream Plane I once again communed with Chung I, and he agreed with my decision that Mei Pieh Chi must be told the whole truth about her past, her family and be given to right to choose her own destiny. All that however is in the future now you must prepare yourselves my sons for what I feel will be a critical turning point in your ongoing struggle with the Shredder. Do not let my revelations cloud you minds; you must focus on the task ahead I fear it will be a difficult one."

The roof of St. Damien's Cathedral 11:30 pm

"Okay one last time" said Leonardo. "While we enter and attack TCRI Headquarters from the East using our Turtle-Glider" Leonardo gestured towards the other four Turtles. "You'll attack from the West. Hopefully this will divide the attention of Shredder's forces. I doubt he will be expecting both of us to attack him at once in such a direct fashion. Once we've defeated Shredder and dealt with his new replicons. Our priority should be to locate Krang's lab, or labs, and destroy any advanced technology we find there. Bonus points if we manage to capture Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady and/or this Ulysses Quintone themselves, any questions?"

"No, everything seems clear" rumbled Goliath. "Just remember our bargain Turtle."

"Same to you" said Leonardo then he paused. "Goliath I truly hope before this is over we can earn the trust of your group."

"All things considered it will be,,,, difficult" replied Goliath, after some thought.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say it is high time we put Shredder out of business for good, let's go!" shouts Raphael enthusiastically, the other Turtles and the younger Trio of Gargoyles voice their agreement.

Castle Wyvern high atop the TCRI Building 12:00 am

The Gargoyles, minus Bronx whom the Clan had left behind to guard their adopted home, landed amongst the towers and spires of their ancestral home en mass with a dull thud. They were followed a few minutes later by the Turtles who disembarked their Turtle-Glider in the courtyard of Castle Wyvern. The entire structure was pervaded by an eerie stillness. Not a sound could be heard, other than those made by the two groups themselves.

"Aye it be quiet" whispered Hudson, carefully eyeing his surroundings.

"Far too quiet my old friend" whispered Goliath, from where he stood nearby.

"Do you think Shredder will no show?" whispered Michelangelo.

"Not a chance" whispered Raphael.

"Ah you've returned my wayward Gargoyles" boomed the mechanically enhanced voice of Shredder from above. "And you've brought friends, how sweet."

Everyone looked up and gasped in surprise. There hovering above the Castle, outfitted in a red, steel and dark gray colored robotic gargoyle modeled suit was Shredder. The most distinctive feature of Shredder's new gear was the helmet which closely resembled his trademark mask, but covered his entire face and sported glowing neon red eyes.

At the sight of Shredder Goliath let out a mighty roar. His eyes turned a solid white. "Shredder face me you coward! I know who you really are now you villain! Come do not dishonor yourself any further! Let us settle this one on one! None of the others need be involved; this is between you and me!"

"I think not Goliath" laughed Shredder, with that eight robotic gargoyles suddenly appeared in the air surrounding the group. With a series of quick clicks built in laser blasters popped up from hidden compartments on each of their forearms. Each robot, or more precisely android, was clearly modeled after Goliath, their color scheme was steel & dark gray. Their heads were a metallic version of Goliath's own, but with neon red eyes rather than his white ones. "Fight you this has never been about you. Goliath you and your little 'Clan' are just another failed experiment an attempt to destroy my true enemies, your apparent new friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Shredder's laughter now ceased, his tone turning icy. "Now say hello to your replacements say hello to my Clan, my Steel Clan Robots. Impressive aren't they?" A built in laser blaster then popped up from Shredder's own left forearm. With it Shredder took aim squarely at the growling Goliath. "One false move and you die."

"You can't get us all Tin Grin!" shouted Michelangelo.

"Oh can't I now" said Shredder. "Rocksteady Bebop introduce the Turtles to their better halves."

Bebop & Rocksteady now emerged from the courtyard doorway, brandishing bazooka type laser cannons. However it was who accompanied them that shocked the pair. There behind the two mutants were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or at least perfect facsimiles. Both the Gargoyles and the Turtles gasped loudly in collective surprise.

Shredder had taken his eyes off Goliath so he could gloat to the Turtles about what he was sure would be their impending demise. When Shredder turned back around a few moments later due to a loud whistling sound, the holographic display within his helmet was filled with the enraged visage of the Gargoyles' Clan Leader! Making matters even worse the Steel Clan Robots were not counter attacking because that afternoon Shredder had purposely limited their self-control to correct several programming glitches so that they'd be ready for action by sundown. Without verbal or electronic signal from Shredder they would remain in a defensive holding pattern each unite only counteracting if directly threatened or about to be threatened itself!

"You", roared Goliath, grabbing onto the wings of Shredder's armor and bending them inwards. "Are the one who attacked us! You betrayed our trust! You took away the only life Elisa ever knew, and for what a petty quest for vengeance!" Goliath now ripped off half of each wing. Shredder aimed his deadly left arm laser blaster directly at Goliath's temple, as the two began a slow decent.

"The night may be turning against me, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of watching you die!" said Shredder, the barrel of his arm cannon now jammed up against Goliath's skull. "Give my regards to your ugly ancestors accursed creature!"

"NO!" screamed Elisa. She fly directly passed the pair, grabbing and using her momentum to wrench the laser half off Shredder's arm. The sparking barrel now pointed towards thin air.

The other Gargoyles took this as their cue to each attack a Steel Clan Robot. Lexington and Brooklyn each flew and landed on the back of adjacent robots. Just before the robots fired their double lasers the two young gargoyles jumped off their backs, and dual laser blasts blew the two robots to bits as they hit only each other. Broadway tackled one Steel Clan Robot into another while a third laser blasted the two destroying one and heavily damaging the other, by destroying most of one wing & it's back mounted jet engine. Hudson meanwhile came in from the side cutting one robot cleanly in half with two quick, yet powerful, sword stokes before it could even attack. A second robot managed get off several laser shots one of which Hudson reflected back at it using his sword, blowing off half it's face including an eye in the process. The damaged robot went berserk randomly firing it's laser cannons in all directs while repeating over and over again: 'error visual input sensors impaired'. Finally Hudson chopped off the robot's head, but not before it destroyed out one of it's still active brethren.

In the courtyard below the Turtles tangled with their clones and Bebop & Rocksteady. The Turtles were having a difficult go of it, as the Turtle Replicons were matching them nearly move for move, until the Steel Clan Robot Broadway disabled gave Donatello some inspiration. Don got the damaged robot to fire at him only to dodge out of the way the laser blast heavily damaging his android counterpart instead, including burning away much of it's artificial skin revealing the machine inside. Once the Turtles saw they were dealing with robots instead of flesh & blood creatures they disarmed Bebop & Rocksteady and attacked their counterparts with a great furry. Using the laser cannons they had just taken from the other two mutants they made quick work of both their counterparts and the damaged Steel Clan Robot, in the sky above Elisa and Hudson destroyed the final Steel Clan Robot by Elisa landing on it's back forcing it to crush onto Hudson's stabbing sword.

By this time Goliath had Shredder down at ground level. With a mighty yank Goliath pulled Shredder's helmet clean off and threw it across the floor of the courtyard. Shredder now attempted to active his right hand laser cannon, but Leonardo saw what Shredder was doing and threw a ninja star that shattered the focusing lens a split second before Shredder could fire. Goliath now lifted Shredder off his feet and smashed him up against a nearby outer wall that was dangerously near the edge of the Castle. Below clouds streamed passed the shear glass face of the TCRI Building.

"Return her to her proper form, now!" demanded Goliath, his eyes solid white.

"I-I can't" said Shredder. "We w-were telling you the truth when we said there isn't a counter spell. You saw for yourself there isn't any."

"How do I know this isn't yet another lie!?" roared Goliath.

"You don't, even if I could change her back I wouldn't." said Shredder with a smirk. "You two make a great couple. How could I ruin such dynamic chemistry."

"You filthy dog, I should let you drop to the streets below. You deserve it, and this World would be a far better place without you in it!" said Goliath, now holding Shredder over the abyss with a single hand.

"No Goliath, please don't do it" said Elisa, running up to stand by the Clan Leader. "This miserable excuse for a human being has taken so much from me already I don't want him to take away your decency too. I couldn't stand the thought that you killed him at least in part because of me."

"Elisa is right Goliath Shredder isn't worth it, he never has been" said Leonardo walking up to stand by the three.

"What are you to saying he must be brought to justice!" growled Goliath.

"Aye but nay like this my boy, they are right da not lose yer soul for vengeance on this wretched thing" said Hudson, walking up and laying his hand on Goliath's shoulder.

The eyes of Goliath quickly scanned the faces of his Clan mates and his now allies he could see the looks of bewilderment, sorrow and disappointment. The white glow faded from his eyes. He looked back towards the now frightened face of his enemy, the frightened face of the once mighty Oroku Saki the Shredder. Goliath then hurled Shredder away he lands over by the already tied up Bebop & Rocksteady. Michelangelo quickly tied up the defeated Shredder.

"What did I almost do? What did I almost become?" cried a bewildered Goliath. Elisa gave him a hug.

"Its' okay its' over now big guy" said Elisa. "You stopped yourself before it was too late."

"Only with your help and that of the others" said Goliath smiling warmly at his Clan mates and the Turtles. "Big guy?", he questions looking into the eyes of Elisa.

Elisa shrugs "hey it fits, besides everyone needs a nickname." The two groups laugh heartily.

"I owe you a great debt" said Goliath, turning towards Leonardo and the other Turtles while releasing his grip on Elisa.

"Don't mention it the feeling is likewise. Now that we all know the truth, I just wish we could be allies, maybe even friends?" said Leonardo offering his hand.

"I would be proud to call you and your Clan both" said Goliath, grasping Leonardo's arm.

"Here take a couple of these" said Donatello handing two turtle-coms to Elisa and Lexington, both of which just happened to be closest to him at the time.

"Wow what are they?" ask Lexington curiously.

"They are specialized communicators we give to our most trusted friends and allies, so they can get in touch with us if needed. We each carry one, so you can always reach us" explained Donatello, showing off his own turtle-com.

"Now we really should be finding Krang's lab" said Raphael. "Do you guys have any idea exactly where it is?"

"What a minute dudes and dudette, what is that?" Michelangelo suddenly asked.

In the distance, faint at first but increasingly loud, was the sound of sirens could be heard, police sirens! The Gargoyles and Turtles looked one to the other. They all knew that the police might just as easily take them in as Shredder & his two mutants.

"We'd better book" said Leonardo.

"Book, what does that mean?" asked Brooklyn.

"It means scram, split, vamoose, you know get out of here leave" offered Michelangelo.

"I think that is a very good idea" agreed Elisa.

"What about our ancestral home? We can't just abandon it again" said Goliath.

"We nay have a choice lad" said Hudson. "If we stay we still must contend with that Krang fella, nay to mention his forces and the police."

"Very well" Goliath conceded "I will leave and return to the Cathedral, but I vow somehow, someday we will reclaim out rightful place here at Castle Wyvern."

The Turtles then jumped back into their glider. They and their new friends the Gargoyles then flew off into the night. The two groups left Shredder and his minions to their fate.

Elsewhere Krang's Labs in the bowls of the TCRI Building

"I knew Shredder would fail" grumbled Krang. He had watched the entire fiasco unfolded on his monitors and he was none too pleased. "Now that fool has brought the Earth Authorities down upon us. This is a total disaster!" Krang watched on another wall of monitors as the heavily armed SWAT Team entered the building.

"It was not the actions of Shredder that alerted the Police, rather it was my own" said Ulysses Quintone in his usual calm voice.

"What!?", Krang whirled around in his bubble walker to confront the traitorous Head of the TCRI Legal Department. "You betrayed us, why!?"

"Because I no longer have any use for our arrangement. You've provided me with everything I need at this time" answered Ulysses Quintone, his face betraying no emotion. Krang was flabbergasted to see Ulysses Quintone holding onto a tray in his hands that contains the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin & the Phoenix Gate.

"Thief, put those back right now!" screams Krang. "Those are mine you cannot take them! I will not allow it!"

"Please Krang do not falter yourself. There is nothing, I repeat nothing, you can do that'll stop me from absconding with these three items. In fact it has already happened" said Ulysses Quintone with a sinister smile.

"Huh, what'd you mean?" said a perplexed Krang.

"Think about it brainiac, you're a bright boy. You'll find the answer, eventually. Now if you'll excuse me, I simply must be going." Ulysses Quintone, along with the three pilfered artifacts, vanished in a ball of energy and flame that quickly burned itself out, leaving behind the bewildered Krang.

Epilogue

St. Damien's Cathedral the following night

"That's right under his assumed name of Date Masamune Shredder is being charged with illegal weapons testing in a populated area, reckless endangerment, and obstruction of justice in the disappearance of Detective Elisa Maza. We have already contacted Shredder's younger brother Lt. Kazuo Saki of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department" explained the voice of Leonardo over the turtle-com, as the Gargoyles listen intently.

"Shredder has a little brother who is a police office, wow?" said Broadway in awe.

"What about the Shredder's henchmen, Bebop & Rocksteady?" asked Brooklyn.

"Shocking we know. Anyway our hope is if Kazuo positively identifies 'Date Masamune' under oath in court as his older brother Oroku Saki aka the Shredder, then Shredder can be tried for all his various crimes and be put away for oh the next couple thousand years. As for Rocksteady & Bebop they weren't apprehended by the police, no doubt their still with Krang at a TCRI property someplace in the City laying low until the heat dies down. Now were heading out of town for a few days, family business. I hope you guys can handle looking after the City until we return, which should be in about a month" finished Leonardo.

"No worries you can count on us" answered Goliath.

Elsewhere Tokyo International Airport

Police Lt. Kazuo Saki hurried to make his flight to NYC. He was just about to board when he felt a gentle tug on his shirtsleeve. He turned around to see a small, frail, bald headed, Buddhist Monk of Asian ethnicity.

"Excuse me kind sir. Would you help a weary old monk by carrying on this small piece of luggage for me?" the diminutive monk handed Lt. Kazuo Saki a medium sized, black leather, carryon.

"Of course you holiness" replied Lt. Kazuo Saki.

"Thank you son may you be forever blessed" said the diminutive monk with a bow.

Lt. Kazuo Saki lost track of the diminutive monk just before boarding the plan. He stowed the bag in the overhead compartment, and it was soon forgotten. Lt. Kazuo Saki then settled into his seat for the long flight to NYC.

Back at the Airport the little monk watched as the plane took off. Without warning there was a deafening explosion that blew out all the windows in the terminal, three huge fireballs streaked across the sky. One of the fireballs impacted the runway, the other two splashed into the nearby sea. In all the confusion no one had noticed that the little monk had vanished.

In a bathroom not far from the terminal the little monk starred into a mirror. A sinister grin spread across his face. In the blink of an eye the little monk had been replaced in the bathroom mirror by the smiling visage of Ulysses Quintone.

"Sorry Kazuo, nothing personal. I couldn't allow Shredder's long term incarceration. The presence of your brother is still required, his future role in the game still vital." Ulysses Quintone then vanished in a blast of fire and lightning.

The end, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone, Guillermo Maza and Pannton (pronounced Penn-Toon) the Dark Jester, are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode Two: He Who Laughs Last

By

Celgress

St. Damien's Cathedral Mid-October Evening

"Are you tired of mutants, trans-dimensional aliens, and other associated freaks ruining your day and besmirching the good name of our fair city? Then join me Clayton Kellerman tonight at 9:00 pm for the New On Trial: Just Say No Too Freaks! Where I expose all the continued immoral behavior of such infamous deviants as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the newest menace to public safety the Gargoyle Clan! If you want our City freak free be there!" blared the ad for the latest episode of the New On Trial across the 27 inch TV that Bishop Guillermo Maza had been nice enough to furnish the Clan's new living space with, which occupied a fairly large upstairs room of the Cathedral, that was also accessible from the roof. It was shortly after sunset and the Gargoyles where now gathered in the room for a quick meal before going out on patrol.

"This Kellerman guy sure does hate us" said Brooklyn, with a pounced sigh.

"Yeah he sure does" added Broadway, with a sigh of his own.

"You two shouldn't take it personal" said Elisa. "Kellerman is just a bitter, hatful, man he always has been. Though I'll admit he used to be more of an equal opportunity offender. After that debate a few weeks ago I guess he figured becoming the spokesperson for the recent anti 'freak' hysteria is his ticket back to the top of the television talk show circuit. He's just taking advantage of this unfortunate situation. I'm sure the hysteria will die down, eventually. Then Kellerman will fade back into the obscurity of 'semi-retirement'."

"Aye I sure hope you are right las" said Hudson, from where he sat reclining on an old lazy boy chair the Bishop had also provided. "He is nay making our job of protectin' the city any easier."

"Indeed" rumbled Goliath in his deep voice. "Thanks to this Kellerman many of the people fear us nearly as much as the criminals we protect them from. It is, disheartening."

"Don't worry big guy" said Elisa with a smile, patting Goliath's shoulder. "We'll change their minds. I know we will. We'll show them we aren't monsters. That we are protectors."

"I don't know what I would do without you" said Goliath, returning her smile. "You are quickly becoming one of my most trusted confidants."

"If only Shredder had been charged with the attack on Fortress-1" said Lexington, oblivious to the growing attraction between the two older gargoyles. "By now everyone would know that we are the good guys. I hate the fact everyone still thinks it was us who did that!"

"We cannot dwell on what has already happened, that which we can do nothing about. We must look forward not behind" spoke Goliath solemnly. "Come let us have our nightly meal, then it will be time for our patrol. The good people of this City desperately need our protection, whether they know it or not."

Over Manhattan 1:00 am

Elisa and Goliath glided over the City. After more than three weeks of practice Elisa was nearly a natural at flying. She still made a few mistakes, and suffered some rather rough landings, but she had rapidly gotten the hang of it through a combination of diligent practice and devoted instruction from Goliath.

The pair had decided to patrol the Eastern half of the City, while the Trio of younger Gargoyles had taken the Western half. Hudson and Bronx had remained behind to guard their new home. Thus far their patrol had been very quiet, that was about to change. The pair rounded the edge of a sky scarper only to be nearly cut off by an ascending streak of multiple colors.

"What the heck was that?" asked a surprised Elisa.

"I do not know" answered Goliath. "Come we must find out."

The pair followed the path of the multi-colored streak up the side of the building. Once they reached above the rooftop they scanned the immediate vicinity. It didn't take them long to spot their target. On a roof two buildings away, on the top of a hovering silver saucer like platform, stood a strange multi-colored figure. As the pair came closer they could see it was somebody dressed in an outlandish jester like costume.

The carnival clown like figure wore a multi-colored jester hat of red, blue, green, yellow, orange & purple with golden bells on the end of each stock. The hat was attached to a black hood with a white laughing drama type mask that completely covered the face and head. The figure had a red puffy shirt, with a yellow puffy right arm and a purple puffy left arm. A green belt above a puffy pair of pants the right leg of which was blue while the left leg was orange. Each forearm was covered in a tight rainbow stripped sleeve, as was each leg beneath the knee. The hands were covered by white gloves, and the feet by white shoes with upturned, pointed toes.

The strange figured hadn't yet noticed the two gargoyles as it was intent on breaking the lock on the roof access doorway. With a loud clunk the now broken lock hit the surface of the roof. The figure now started to open the door.

"Nice night for a burglary eh pal?" said Elisa, she and Goliath landing with a thud behind the figure.

"Thank you for coming love. The burglary was merely the oh so tempting bait, I knew your nature couldn't help but take." said the Figure. "You may call me Pannton (pronounced Penn-Toon) , Pannton the Dark Jester. I'm here to lighten up your dull lives, my sweets."

With that Pannton's flying saucer moved away as he summersaulted off it landing on the roof. Now facing the two gargoyles Pannton drew two bronze guns, which were each teethed to his belt by two thin bronze tubes, and started firing spurts of a thick, yellow slime, like substance. The two gargoyles managed to dodge the blobs of yellow substance by taking to the air. Pannton then put his right gun away and produced a baseball sized shiny black ball which he threw up in the air towards the two gargoyles. The ball then exploded producing a massive blast of sound & light. The shockwave knocked the two gargoyles to the roof below before either could recover Pannton sprayed their arms and legs with the yellow slime which quickly hardened, sticking them fast to the roof.

"Don't bother struggling my dears. The substance I sprayed your arms and legs with is an industrial strength adhesive. Even your considerable talents will be unable to free you from it before I can have my way with the two of you" said Pannton, his voice had an eerie electronic quality to it. It was obvious that his voice was being filtered through an electronic voice distorter of some sort.

"Do what you will with me madman, but leave my companion alone!" roared Goliath, struggling against his bonds in spite of Pannton's proclamation.

"My pretty boy I make the rules here, not you" said Pannton kneeling down in front of Goliath, brushing a wayward hair out of Goliath's eyes. "I shall do with the two of you as I see fit."

"We don't think so!" roared the voice of Brooklyn from overhead. The Trio of Younger Gargoyles landed around Pannton, surrounding the dark jester.

"Aw this is no fun" said Pannton. "You guys don't play fair. I was winning!"

"Tough" said Broadway, attempting to grab onto Pannton. Pannton responded by summersaulting over the heads of the now roof bound Trio landing on his saucer, which still hovered in the air a few feet away.

"Ta da" said Pannton, taking a bow. "Bye bye buddies, its' been fun." The saucer now elevated into the air.

"Oh no you don't" growled Brooklyn, he and Lexington flew after Pannton while Broadway tried to free Goliath and Elisa.

Lexington landed on Pannton's back. While Brooklyn smashed into the dark jester from the front. This combined assault was enough to knock Pannton and his flying saucer into the roof of the building next door.

"Got off playtime is over!" said Pannton, with one hand he grabbed a hold of Brooklyn while grabbing Lexington with the other. Both gargoyles howled in pain as they each received a massive jolt of electricity from the super joy buzzers built into the palms of Pannton's gloves. "Ha ha ha ha ah ah ah ha ha my foolish, foolish little darlings you can't overcoming dear old Pannton so easily, bye now." Pannton laughed, the two stunned gargoyles hit the roof of the building with a loud thud. "Be seeing you around the funny pages ha ha ha" Pannton's voiced faded away as the flying saucer took off into the night sky.

St. Damien's Cathedral several hours later

"I cannot believe that darn clown beat us up so badly" mumbled Brooklyn almost to himself, rubbing his aching head.

"Jester he was a jester" corrected Lexington rubbing his own wounds, Brooklyn just glared at the smaller gargoyle.

"Believe it" grumbled Broadway. "That jester defeated all five of us, including Goliath and Elisa. If he could get the drop on the two of them, what real chance did we have? We are not even full adults yet"

"Nonsense lads I'm certain ye will defeat this Pann-ton" said Hudson, from where he sat with Bronx at his side, watching the Clan's new television. "Just give it time."

"Thanks Hudson" said Elisa, she and Goliath entering the Clan's 'living room'. "The others do have a point though. This Pannton did a real number on us. The score currently stands at Jester 1 Gargoyles 0."

"Do not be so hard on yourselves" rumbled Goliath, looking towards the Trio. "This Pannton was able to defeat us only because of the underhanded tactics he used, such as the substance he sprayed myself & Elisa with that prevented us from so much as lifting a talon in our own defense. In a fair stand up fight we would defeat him, of this I have little doubt. Furthermore when next we meet his tricks will be of little advantage. We now know what we must defend against, and will change our tactics accordingly."

"That is assuming Pannton still doesn't have a few tricks up his shelves. Tricks that he didn't use against us last time" said Elisa, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"So, did anything interesting happen while we were out on patrol?" Lexington asked Hudson, while petting Bronx on the head.

"Nay much except in primetime, shortly after ye all left, Mr. Clayton Kellerman was on saying how much he still hates us and how we and all yer mutants and other freaks are ruin' this fair City" reported Hudson with a hint of disgust evident in his voice.

"Well the feeling is mutual" snorted Brooklyn.

"Yeah" added Broadway. "I really don't like him either. Why can't he just go away and leave us alone?"

"Hatred is never the answer" stated the soft voice of Bishop Guillermo Maza, as he entered the room. "Brooklyn, Broadway do not allow this poor misguided man to poison your our souls. Ones like he, filled with misguided rage and blind hatred, should be pitied not hated."

"I know sir" said Brooklyn. "It is just we try so hard to always do the right thing, yet most people still hate us. I just wonder if it will ever change, if we will ever be accepted by humans?"

"Yeah" said Broadway.

"Someday" answered Guillermo Maza, "I'm certain you will be accepted, until that day you must guard your hearts against bitterness and always remember doing good is its' own reward. Now if you'll excuse me. I really must talk privately with my great niece. Elisa, please come this way." Guillermo Maza gestured for Elisa to follow him, which she did.

Later downstairs in the Bishop's Office. "Elisa your brother Derek called me again today. He is very angry. He told me he wished to kill Mr. Date Masamune, aka the Shredder, for taking you away from us. Derek is convinced Shredder killed you and then secretly disposed of your remains. Derek fears Shredder will escape justice due to lack of evidence in your disappearance. That Shredder will only be convicted of illegal weapons testing, if that, and receive no more than a 'slap on the wrist'. Your brother's soul is in terrible turmoil, as are the souls of the rest of our family. You must let me tell them, at the very least tell him and your parents, the truth. Please I beg of you my dear great niece. I fear what Derek may do if he does not learn the truth before the verdict is delivered" explained Guillermo Maza falling into his office chair with a deep sigh.

"I know this must be tearing them apart" began Elisa, biting her bottom lip.

"But?" said Guillermo Maza, rising slightly in his seat, having known his great niece her entire life he could easily read her mannerisms. He could tell by the way she chewed her bottom lip that a 'but' was coming.

"But will them knowing the truth make the situation easier for any of us?" continued Elisa. "While I may not be dead, my life is still for all intents and purposes over."

"Please Elisa my dear do not say such things"

"Why not great uncle, it is true. I'm a freak now. Perhaps I would have been better off if Shredder and his minions had outright killed me!" Elisa finish, starting to cry.

Guillermo Maza got up from his seated position, and embraced his great niece. "There, there dear I never want to hear you say such a thing again. Every life is precious, a gift from God Almighty. My heart has always told me you have a very special mission on this Earth, a unique destiny. This is all part of God's plan. I know there is more at work here than merely the will of evil, Elisa my dear. Of this I am certain. No matter what, I will always accept you as I am sure will the rest of our family."

"Do you really think so?" said Elisa, looking through her own tears into the kindly eyes of her great uncle.

"Of that I have no doubt my dear."

The Sky above Central Park 12:00 am the following night

"I told him I needed time. I can't tell the rest of my family what had happened, at least not yet" Elisa told Goliath, as the two gargoyles flew side by side over Central Park. "I'll tell them soon. I just need a little more time. What is wrong Goliath, something troubling you big guy?" ask Elisa after several moments passed between the two in silence. Usually Goliath was quick to provide Elisa with feedback but not tonight.

"I regret that becoming a gargoyle has caused you so many problems" said Goliath softly. "I also regret that I was unable to prevent your transformation. Perhaps if I were a more effective protector, a better gargoyle myself, your sorrow could have been prevented."

"Goliath" gasped Elisa. "This is in no way your fault! If it weren't for you I honestly feel I wouldn't be here today. I know I couldn't have lived with this change if it had only been me and the others. The others are great and all, but you are the one I have come to depend upon, the one who has always been there for me. You are very special to me."

"You are very special to me as well,,,,," began Goliath, when both gargoyles heard a several high pitched screams followed by a sinister laughter emanating from the park below. Without another word the two dove towards the ground to investigate the source, or sources, of the noises.

"Oh this is fun" cackled Pannton from where he stood upon his hovering saucer, "like taking candy from babies ah ha ha ha ha ha."

The Dark Jester was throwing a series of multicolored balls into a crowd of people in Central Park. The balls exploded upon impact. The shockwaves were knocking people left and right. Every so often Pannton throw a yellow colored boomerang shaped device that somehow picked up any valuables that were dropped in the confusion. The device then brought the valuables back to Pannton who remained standing atop his saucer.

"Fun is over clown" yelled Elisa, dropping kicking Pannton off his flying saucer. "This time we are taking you down"

"You again" cried Pannton, landing on the ground unharmed after doing a summersault in mid-air. "I thought you thingies had learned your lesson when we tangled last night. I totally made buffoons out of you after all ha ha ha ha. "

"Rest assured it is you who shall be learning the lesson tonight" roared Goliath.

"Big talk darlin', question is can you back it up ha ha ha" said Pannton, pulling his right adhesive gun from his belt and taking aim at the still airborne Goliath.

Pannton fired several globs of the yellow adhesive at Goliath, but the Clan Leader managed to dodge them all. In a matter of moments Goliath was upon Pannton. With a mighty lank he pulled the tube connecting Pannton's right adhesive gun to his belt free, followed by his left one which Pannton had then attempted to use. While Goliath was keeping Pannton busy Elisa was making sure everyone got safely out of Central Park.

"Hold still while I zap you honey bun" said Pannton, desperately trying to make contact between the super joy buzzers on his palms and Goliath's hide.

"How about I give you a taste of your own medicine instead" roared Goliath, grabbing Pannton's hands and pressing them against Pannton's own body.

The resulting blast from the electrical feedback loop propelled Pannton in one direction, Goliath in another. Both were temporarily rendered insensible. Elisa was quickly at Goliath's side helping him up. On the opposite side of the park Pannton struggled to stand up under his own power. Finally getting to his feet Pannton threw a smoke bomb between himself and the two gargoyles. When the resulting bank of thick black smoke finally cleared, nearly five minutes later, both Pannton and his flying saucer were gone.

"He got away again" growled Elisa.

"Do not despair, this time we were victorious" said Goliath, now fully recovered and walking under his own power. "More importantly we proved we can successfully protect the people of this city from it's latest threat, Pannton the Dark Jester. Now let us continue our patrol. There is still much we can do before the night is over."

The two gargoyles took off into the night, hand in hand. Each smiling at the other, though neither said a word. They were once again confident in their ability to protect the City.

That morning the Secret Hideout of Pannton the Dark Jester

Having discarded his Pannton costume the individual behind the persona relaxed in front of a fully equipped home theater system. Using a remote the man ideally flipped through dozens channels seemingly at light speed. Nothing was catching his interest until he landed on the local morning news. The program was covering his alter ego's exploits against the Gargoyles in Central Park. A smile tugged at his lips. The more press his other persona and the Gargoyles capture the better, especially if it is of a negative nature he thought. Let the Gargoyles use him as a punching bag from here to New Jersey if they so wish. In the end they'll pay, and pay dearly of that he'd make damn sure.

Elsewhere a monastery like building outside Shanghai China

"Father you must rest" pleaded the hooded figure in a feminine voice. "It has been over three days since you last slept. Why will you not take a break? What is happening? Why will you not share this with me? I thought I was your chosen apprentice, besides being your daughter."

"I am sorry if I my behavior has worried you my daughter, my dear Mei Pieh Chi. That was never my intention" replied the old, bearded man of Chinese ethnicity. He wore a simple robe of his own, though his hood was down. He sat with his legs crossed on the floor mat, in front of a strange translucent mirror. "The past three weeks the mirror has been acting, rather strangely. I do not think the Dragons are about to return, no they are not yet ready. There is something else however that is happening, something unseen, unexpected that is upsetting the mystical balance. Things are not moving as they should."

"What things, what do you mean father?" asked Mei Pieh Chi.

"I am unsure. The three fold man he haunts my dreams. He is many, yet only one. He should live not, yet he does. Should be not of the mystical nature he is, yet he is of this mystical nature. He is everywhere, yet nowhere, everything, yet nothing. All I know is that I Chung I the last Shinobi Master must be vigilant against him" exclaimed Chung I. "Please Mei Pieh Chi go fetch your dear old father some soup. I think it is time I took a short break from my meditation."

"Right away father" said Mei Pieh Chi. "Will there be anything else father?"

"No that will be all my dear" said Chung I with a smile.

No sooner had Mei Pieh Chi left through the interior door than a knock came on the exterior door with adored the opposite wall. Chung I slowly got up and opened the door. There standing in the gathering twilight was a young, well dressed Chinese man.

"May I help you?" asked Chung I.

"Um I hope so" said the young man. "May I come in kind sir? It is cold and dark out here. I am a tourist from Beijing who has lost his way."

"Yes of course, right this way" said Chung I, showing the young man into his home. "Now where were you headed young man when you got lost?" asked Chung I turning his back on the stranger for a brief moment while he closed the exterior door. When Chung I turned back around he felt the long, sharp blade of a knife suddenly stab into his chest.

"I'm truly sorry Shinobi Master Chung I" said the Young Man, viciously stabbing Chung I in the torso several more times in rapid succession. "If you had lived Mei Pieh Chi, or should I say Venus, would never leave rural China. I cannot allow that. All the pieces must be in place. All have their role in the game" The Young Man then cleanly, yet brutally, cut Chung I's throat with a quick, seamless motion of his blade.

Chung I made a mournful gurgling sound, before falling dead on the floor. The Young Man wiped his blade clean on the robes of the fallen Shinobi Master and then stepped in front of the strange mirror which stood in the middle of the large room. In an instant The Young Man was gone replaced by Ulysses Quintone. Reaching out with his free hand Ulysses Quintone caressed the ornate frame of the mirror.

"Yet another circle within the great circle will soon close. The ultimate destination one step closer, come prisoners of the mystic mirror destiny awaits, my destiny. It has been long deferred yet is undeniable" a grinning Ulysses Quintone firmly grasped the edge of the mirror, both vanishing in a blaze of lightning & flame.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone/the Grand Censor and Seraphina (pounced Sair-uh-fee-nuh), are the property of Celgress.

Previously on TMNT/Gargoyles

"I know there is more at work here than merely the will of evil"

Bishop Guillermo Maza

_TMNT/GARGOYLES He Who Laughs Last_

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode Three: Thrill of the Hunt

By

Celgress

Republic of Ghana, the city of Accra 1961 mid-day

Outside of a tidy storefront a strange hooded, masked figure suddenly appeared accompanied by a crackling wave of energy & fire. The Masked Figure surveyed his surroundings with glowing yellow eyes. The Masked figure was fully clothed in a brown outfit like that of a medieval monk, except for his face which was fully covered by a featureless white mask, a gray hooded cape, black leather boots, gloves & belt. On the Masked Figure's chest was a large yellow cross which matched his eyes, on the ring finger of his right hand was a golden signet ring which also sported a crucifix. The Masked Figure looked intently at the mannequin which adored the storefront. The mannequin was of a typical smartly dressed young British gentleman of about thirty with short, sandy brown haired man, an aquiline nose, with blue eyes and wearing a dapper dark blue pinstripe suit.

"I must now retire my identity of the Grand Censor it simply will not do in this day and age, ah this however will replace it rather nicely" stated the Masked Figure in a deep, yet monotone voice. A snap of his fingers later the Masked Figure had instantly become a perfect human facsimile of the mannequin. With a sly grin the now human figure entered the store.

A tinkle of the small bell located above the door alerted the Shopkeeper that the Smartly Dressed Man had entered his establishment. The Shopkeeper was an elderly British gentleman of about sixty. The Storekeeper had been one of a number of expats who had decided to stay on, as they called it, once the former colony had been granted full independence from the British Empire back in 1957.

"How may I help you my boy?" The Shopkeeper asked the Smartly Dressed Man, who was currently browsing his wares.

The Smartly Dressed Man stopped his browsing, and looked at the Shopkeeper. "Would you know if the Calhoun Expedition has left the City yet?"

"Yes, Dr. Calhoun and his men left this morning for the Bush. May I ask are you a member of their party Mr?" said the Shopkeeper, looking inquisitively at the Smartly Dressed Man.

The Smartly Dressed Man's eyes quickly scanned the store shelves searching for an appropriate name, at last he located one on the side of a metal box that read in bold, stylized letters 'Quintone's Quinine – Anti-Malarial Agent'. "I am Mr. Quintone, and no I am not a member of Dr. Calhoun's party rather just an engaged individual. Thank you for your time and the information you provided, farewell." The newly named Mr. Quintine turned around on his heels, leaving the store without another word.

"Hey aren't you going to purchase anything?" shouted the Shopkeeper, but Mr. Quintone was already gone. "Strange fellow, though I can't help but feel that I've seen him somewhere before ah well."

Republic of Ghana, somewhere in the rainforest 1961 night

"Filthy beast, it is mine!" yelled Mr. Quintone, as he fist fought a heavyset, male, albino gargoyle.

"The Emerald of the Realms does not belong with a monster like you! You are evil, and unworthy of its' powers!" snarled the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle, locking his talons around Mr. Quintone's fingers. The two now engaged in a test of strengthen, which surprisingly the gargoyle seemed unable to win. He could do no more than stalemate the strange human.

"You are very strong, for a human!" said the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle, his eyes glowed an even bright shade of white that his skin.

"Foolish creature, do you honestly believe an ordinary human being could have slaughtered both your brethren and the Calhoun Expedition with such ease?" laughed Mr. Quinton, gesturing at the multitude of dead albino gargoyles and humans alike that littered the area. Amongst the humans were two automatic assault rifles, their cartridges fully spent. "Alas I grow weary of our exchange, farewell."

Mr. Quintone's hands blazed with fire the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle roared in pain and pulled his own, now badly burnt, hands back instinctively. Mr. Quintone then savagely punched the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle square in the chest. This blow was so powerful it knocked the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle several hundred feet away. The Heavyset Albino Gargoyle attempted to get up, but couldn't he lay on the ground gasping for breath.

Mr. Quinton grinned walking towards the mouth of a nearby cave. "Now that I'm finished here it is time to collect my prize."

The cave was the home of the Albino Gargoyle Clan Mr. Quintone had just ruthless slaughter to the last member. Inside he found all their possessions including several human books they had found over the years. Picking up one of the obviously well used volumes he read the title aloud.

"Ulysses, hmmmmm, Ulysses, Quintone suppose I could do worse for a modern 20th century name. I'll take it. May it serve me well" he said with a brief smile.

Ulysses Quintone put down the book, continuing his search of the cave. He soon located a large side chamber. This was the rookery of the Albino Gargoyle Clan. It was filled with eggs, perhaps as many as two dozen in all, each carefully placed within a nest of palm leaves and native grasses. On a rock pedestal within the middle of the chamber was the prize he had come for: Emerald of the Realms. It was huge, nearly the size standard football.

Ulysses Quintone quickly stepped over the various eggs in his way and picked up the gem. "Another circle within the great circle is complete." Looking down at the eggs he added. "Sorry little ones, I already have more than enough Gargoyles to deal with in Goliath's Clan. I simply cannot abide anymore of you."

One by one Ulysses Quintone destroyed the gargoyle eggs with a blast of pure energy from one hand and then the other, while juggling the Emerald of the Skies. After his terrible business was finished Ulysses Quintone vanished in a flash of light and flame. Unbeknownst to Ulysses Quintone a single egg had survived his rampage. He had missed it because it was knocked off into a corner early on and had remained overlooked there while he had completed his grisly task.

Outside the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle struggled to stand. The headlights of approaching car on the nearby roadway washed over him, followed by the squeal of brakes. A loud male voice was then heard.

"Oh my God what has happened!?"

A young man and young woman, both appeared to be in their thirties, rushed to the fallen Heavyset Albino Gargoyle's side. Each took one of the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle's arms and tried to lift him off the ground but to no avail. The Heavyset Albino Gargoyle pushed the two away.

"Please" he croaked between gasps for breath, pointing back towards where the cave entrance lay. "The cave, the Emerald, the eggs, please go!"

The human couple did what they were told. About twenty minutes later the couple returned with the single remaining egg. Both were rather disturbed, having passed by the scene of the massacre on the way to and from the cave. They now kneeled near the fallen Heavyset Albino Gargoyle.

"The Emerald" he croaked "the eggs, are there no, more?"

The Man shook his head sadly "The Emerald is gone, there are no other eggs. Whoever did this smashed them all."

"Who could do such a vile thing, killing defenseless creatures like this" said the Woman cradling the sole surviving egg, her voice filled with rage.

"It was a human, a man" groaned the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle, in pain. "Promise, please, promise me."

"Yes" said the Man. "We will do anything we can for you old friend. If it were not for you and your people, we wouldn't be here today. Me and my wife owe your clan a great debt, just ask."

"The egg, watch over it, guide the hatchling please, this I beg you. Otherwise, he, or she, will be all alone in the, world…."

"We will watch over the egg as if it were our own child, old friend" said the Man taking the hand of the Heavyset Albino Gargoyle. The Woman nodded her head in agreement. The Heavyset Albino Gargoyle took a few more deep gasps and then closed his eyes his grip on the Man's hand went slack.

"Goodbye old friend, I promise you no matter what we will always do that which is best for your child. We shall guard him or her with our very lives."

Outside Shanghai China, Mid-October 1994 evening

"Are we there yet?" whined Michelangelo.

"Will you stop asking that!" said Raphael. "I swear you have been asking that every five minutes since we left NYC nearly three weeks ago! We'll get there when we get there, ssssshhh."

"C'mon Raphael layoff Mikey, he is just impatient" said Leonardo.

"Well his 'impatience' is contributing to my annoyance" grumbled Raphael.

The weary group, which consisted of the four Turtles, Splinter & Mona Lisa all clad in hooded robes to preserve the secret of their true appearance, had been traveling for the better part of three weeks now. First they had hitched a ride on a cargo ship bound for Hong Kong. From there they had made their way to Beijing, and finally to their current location fifty miles outside of Shanghai.

"We have arrived" Splinter announced, halting the group in front a large imposing structure "This is the home of my dear friend Shinobi Master Chung I and his daughter Mei Pieh Chi." Splinter knocked with his new walking staff, which had replaced the one destroyed in the battle with Armaggon, several times on the large metal door that loomed up before them. Several moments passed without response.

"Gee maybe they are out for pizza?" offered Michelangelo. This elicited a slap to the back of his head from Raphael.

"Raphael" said Mona Lisa in a scolding tone. "That was uncalled for!"

"You're telling me" said Michelangelo, rubbing his now sore head.

"Silence my children, cease your bickering" demanded Splinter. "Something is very wrong here. Listen do you not hear it?"

The others strained their ears. There it was a low sobbing from within. The more they listened the more distinct it became.

"Yeah, I hear it Master Splinter" said Donatello. "It sounds like someone crying."

"How are we going to get in? These doors are solid iron" wondered Leonardo.

"Allow me" said Splinter, concentrating for a few moments before fracturing the locking mechanism of the doors with a single blow of his hand. "Right this way my children."

"Wow, someday I have to learn that trick" said Leonardo in awe.

"Someday we all have to learn that trick" added Raphael, the others nodding in agreement.

Inside was a large, dimly lit room. In the center of which lay two figures, one was an elderly Chinese man the identity of other which was kneeling besides him was obscured beneath a heavy robe. The man was obviously deceased being covered nearly head to toe in blood. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. The soft, but insistent, sobbing was coming from hooded figure. The group slowly approached the pair. The head of the hooded figure suddenly snapped up looking towards the group, having apparently just noticed their presence.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" questioned the Hooded Figure in a distinctly feminine voice jumping to her feet.

Splinter motioned for the others to stay back while he approached the Hooded Figure removing his own hood. "I am known as Splinter. These are my children." Splinter continued gesturing for the five to come forward, when they did each removed their hood as they did so Splinter introduced them. "This is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and last but certainly not least Mona Lisa."

"You-you are l-like me,,, but how?" stammered the Hooded Figure, removing her own hooded to reveal a female Mutant Turtle adorned with a light blue facemask. "I am Mei Pieh Chi, daughter of the slain Shinobi Master Chung I" Mei Pieh Chi looked down at the dead man upon the floor.

"Who did this?" asked Splinter coming forward to examine the body of his old friend.

"I do not know. He was like this when I return with his supper several hours ago" sobbed Mei Pieh Chi. "He was apparently murdered by a power assailant in the short time I was absent. An assailant who then stole the Dragon's Mirror, for it is missing as well. How an assailant could have managed such a feat in a short time, is beyond me. It appears nearly impossible."

"Oh Chung I, my dear friend how could this have happened may your soul find peace and rest in the next life" said Splinter solemnly, closing the eyes of the Shinobi Master.

"You called him 'friend' did you know my father?" asked Mei Pieh Chi. "He never spoke of a 'Splinter'?"

"He knew me under my original name, Hamato Yoshi" replied Splinter with a sigh.

"Hamato Yoshi, the Ninja Master" said Mei Pieh Chi, her eyes going wide. "My father spoke of you often. He told me if anything were ever to befall him that I should seek you out at once. He told me you were the closest thing to a natural, or a biological, father that I had. Though Chung I loved me very much he freely admitted once I came of age that my origins were not with him here in China, but with you Hamato Yoshi in a land called 'America'."

"They are my daughter" said Splinter, as he and Mei Pieh Chi embraced each other. "Our family is at last complete."

St. Damien's Cathedral early November Sunset

The Gargoyles broke free of their stone shells ready for another night of patrolling the City. It had been more than two weeks since the Clan had last tackled with Pannton the Dark Jester. Ever since things had been rather peaceful for the newest protectors of Manhattan, sure the streets were still riddled with various petty criminals but they represented no real threat to Gargoyles.

Inside the Clan's living area Hudson was soon seated in his lazy boy chair watching the television with Bronx faithfully seated alongside. What he was watching tonight soon caught the interest of the Trio of younger Gargoyles. The Trio soon gathered around the flickering TV screen.

"Hey its' the Pack" said Brooklyn.

"I love this show" added Broadway.

"These guys are awesome, as our new friend Michelangelo would say" said Lexington, his face beaming.

"Eh they art okay, I guess but not when they art on every channel" grumbled Hudson, folding his arms across his broad chest. "I hate these TV 'specials'."

"Aw c'mon Hudson the Pack are great, they fight crime just like us" said Lexington.

"Not just like us" said Elisa, entering the room with Goliath in tow. "The Pack are just TV characters guys. They don't fight real criminals."

"I don't know Elisa, those ninjas they fight look real tough" said Broadway.

"Guys the whole thing is scripted" continued Elisa. "It is part of their show. The fights are staged. Furthermore the show is aimed at children, it isn't even meant to be realistic."

Elisa's last statement elicited groans, mumbles and some vehement arguments from the Trio. Lexington seemed especially insulted by her disparaging of the Pack. Hudson joined in with Elisa contending that the Pack were downright silly at times and that he didn't really care for their antics. The heated debate only ended when Goliath verbally stepped in assigning patrols routes for the night. The Trio took the north side of the City while he and Elisa took south side. As was becoming usual Hudson and Bronx remained behind to guard the Cathedral. Sometime later in the sky over northern Manhattan, the Trio were still talking about the Pack.

"I don't care what Hudson and Elisa say the Pack are still great" snorted Lexington.

"Agreed, Elisa & Hudson are just out touch that is all" said Broadway.

"Exactly, they just don't know what are generation likes" added Brooklyn.

"Wow, where did you guys hear that stuff?" said Lexington.

"On a program for human teenagers, talking about the 'generation gap' replied Brooklyn with a shrug. "Hey guys, the Pack are making a rare public appearance tonight in Madison Square Garden after their TV Special is over. What say we go watch?"

"I don't know" said Broadway, in a worried tone. "Goliath, Elisa and even Hudson won't be pleased if they find out we have been slacking off our patrol duty."

"Who cares" said Lexington loudly, shocking the other two because of the conviction evident in his voice. "They don't understand us, besides I'd like to see the Pack in person. I'm sure it'll only be a few minutes. What harm could come of it?"

"True" said Brooklyn, "Let's do it".

"Okay" said Broadway. "I just hope we aren't making a mistake." The Trio wield around in mid-air now heading towards Madison Square Garden.

Elsewhere Madison Square Garden

"Damn I hate these live public appearances" grumbled the large gray haired and bearded man known as Pack member Wolf. "They are always full of a million screaming kiddies."

"Try not to think about the kids, but rather the juicy soccer moms who bring the brats" laughed the medium built brown haired man.

"That is easy for you to say Jackal. You and Dingo always get all the hot girls. All I get are the really weird and desperate ones like you sister here?" said Wolf pointing towards Jackal's twin sister who was known as Pack member Hyena.

"Thanks for the compliment big, hairy and gruesome" said Hyena, beaming her best smile at Wolf.

"Stop the childish fighting you three" demanded Dingo in his thick Australian accent. He was a dark skinned man, with a moustache and a Mohawk hairdo. "The big boss wants us here for a reason. He wants us to deal with those gargoyle freaks on live TV tomorrow night. You don't want to disappoint him do ya?"

"Of course I don't" said Wolf, an involuntary shudder passing through his body.

Just then a chime sounded from Dingo's belt, he pulled out a purple communicator with a built in mini-video monitor and answered the summons. "Yes Master Krang how may we serve you?"

"My sensors indicate the three youngest Gargoyles will soon be arriving to watch your live performance" said the pulsating, pink visage of Krang. "I knew they would prove unable to resist the subliminal messages I encoded into your most recent broadcasts."

"Would you like us to capture them following the performance?" asked Dingo.

"Of course not, my plan is still that the four of you beat the Gargoyles tomorrow night on national television. Think of the ratings, the profits and the prestige you will receive by defeating the latest menace to the City. Your show will be revitalized and your careers will shoot straight into the Stratosphere! Tonight your task is to win their trust, so that the younger Gargoyles will lure the rest of their so called Clan into our trap. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Krang" replied Dingo almost without thinking.

"Excellent" said Krang, rubbing his tentacles together with glee. "Do not disappointment me, Krang out."

"You heard the man, er em you heard him" said Dingo turning to the others. "We have our marching orders."

"This should be fun" said Wolf, cracking his knuckles with a grin.

"Should it ever" said the twin Pack members Jackal & Hyena in near perfect unison.

Later that night after the Pack had finished their personal appearance. This included a staged fight with a group of 'ninjas', who were actually poorly, trained stuntmen. Followed by an interview with the media and a lengthy autograph session, the Trio of young Gargoyles approached their heroes who acted shocked at first but soon warmed up to their strange new fans. After Brooklyn & Broadway had gotten their autographs, free of charge as Dingo added, Lexington had remained behind for several minutes. When Lexington rejoined the others he informed them of the Pack's desire to meet the rest of the Clan at an address they had given him tomorrow night at 10:30 pm sharp. The others were unsure of what to say about this. Brooklyn in particularly was aghast when Lexington informed him that he had already accepted the invitation upon the entire Clan's behalf. Broadway rightly told Lexington that Goliath, Elisa & Hudson would flip out when they learned what he had done. Lexington swore the other two gargoyles to secrecy, saying he would broach the subject with the adults tomorrow night.

Abandoned warehouse dusk the following day

"Everything is ready Master Krang" spoke Dingo into his communicator. "Would you prefer we capture these Gargoyles or destroy them outright instead?"

"I'd prefer them alive with minimum damage for experimentation purposes, if possible. However if they should resist too greatly destroy them all with as much force as you see fit" gurgled Krang.

"If the rest of 'em are as trusting as that green one this should be like taking candy from a baby" laughed Wolf.

"The 'green one', as far as we can tell, is the youngest, smallest and likely most inexperienced in dealing with non-gragoyles of the so called Clan. You would be well advised to not underestimate the rest of their abilities based upon his actions" warned Krang, pointing a tentacle at Wolf for added emphasis.

"Yes Master Krang" said Wolf, somewhat dejectedly.

"Are the recording devices positioned and ready for use?" asked Krang.

"Yes Master Krang" replied Dingo. "Everything is setup and ready. All you have to do is switch over from internal to external broadcast on your end when you are ready."

"Excellent, Krang out."

"Pompous little twerp" mumbled Wolf under his breath.

"You best not like him hear you say that" laughed Jackal, Hyena soon joining in. Wolf gritted his teeth but said no more.

St. Damien's Cathedral evening

"The three of you allowed them to see you, why!?" asked a flabbergasted Goliath, taken aback by the revelation he had just heard from the Trio of younger Gargoyles.

"Because we cannot hide from the world forever, and you let Elisa see you first back when she was human" offered Lexington.

"That was different" roared Goliath. "I was saving her life! I had little choice but to reveal my presence, or she would have died!" Nearby Elisa flinched at the traumatic memories the statement invoked.

"Besides the Pack are good people" said Lexington.

"You don't know that, not with any certainty" said Elisa.

"They were kind to us, gave us their autographs free of charge and everything" countered Broadway.

"I do not care" fired back Goliath. "Elisa is right, they are actors on a Television show. They are no different than the actors who use to put on stage plays for the Prince in our own time. They are playing roles characters, we have no way of knowing their true intentions."

"You just don't trust our judgement is all because we are not full adults yet" shot back Lexington. "If it were Hudson or Elisa who made contact with the Pack we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. Well I don't care what you say. I will not break my word, I'll meet with them tonight even if I have to do it alone."

"Lexington lad what has gotten into ye?" asked a startled Hudson. "This is nay way to talk with yer elders and Clan Leader."

"I don't care I'm going" said Lexington leaving the living area.

"Fine" rumbled Goliath, "If you must go I will accompany you. There is no need to place the entire Clan in jeopardy until will learn the true intentions of this Pack. If they are indeed honorable the others can come later."

"Alright" said Lexington. "That sounds fair, lets' go." Goliath exited the living area, following Lexington off into the night, the others telling both gargoyles to be careful and wishing them a safe return.

About ten minutes later Hudson and Bronx had settled into their familiar places in front of the TV. Broadway and Brooklyn were enjoying a snack at a nearby table, welcoming a rare night off. Only Elisa seemed agitated. Her wings caped the female gargoyle paced back and forth across the room. Every so often she'd threw a glance at the door.

"I should have insisted" Elisa said to herself. "I shouldn't have let them go alone. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Aye las Goliath is a big boy he can handle himself. I'm sure they will be fine" said Hudson from his recliner.

"I sure hope you are right Hudson" said Elisa, glancing once more at the open door.

Just then a loud advertisement blared across the TV. It said be sure to tune in at 10:30 pm when the world famous super heroes known as the Pack would confront the evil Gargoyle Clan. It further advised that this was a real confrontation and that no one under the age of 13, unless accompanied by an adult, should watch as the confrontation could become violent. The Gargoyles gave a collective gasp.

"We are out of her!" roared Elisa, her eyes momentarily glowed a deep crimson. "Broadway, Brooklyn you are with me. Thank goodness I remember the address Lexington mentioned, come we don't have much time. I just hope we can get there before something terrible happens." The three gargoyles quickly took off into the night.

Abandoned warehouse 10:30 pm

"Hello?" said Lexington, he and Goliath had just entered the warehouse moments ago via a broken skylight. "Is anyone here? We came just like I promised we would."

The entire structure was dark and silent. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Suddenly a series of flood lights illuminated the entire structure temporarily blinding the two gargoyles.

"You said you'd bring all of your Clan" boomed the voice of Dingo over some type of PA system. "There were more of you here last night. Where are the others?"

"Don't worry they'll be coming along, soon" said Lexington, no longer blinking his eyesight now restored.

"I guess we'll just have to make do with the two of you, for the time being roll 'em" said Wolf, he and the other Pack members advanced towards the two gargoyles each held at least one weapon. The weapons ranged from swords, to clubs to maces.

"Tonight we the Pack eliminate the latest threat to public safety the so called Gargoyle Clan" announced the voice of Jackal. "Smile for the cameras monsters"

"Why are you doing this? We have done nothing to you?" demanded an angry Goliath, his eyes glowed white.

"You destroyed Fortress-1 and attacked innocent partygoers in Central Park!" said Hyena, taking a swing at Lexington with her mace which the younger gargoyle dodged. "You, and your kind, need to be stopped!"

"We didn't do those things!" yelled Lexington, his own eyes now glowed white.

"Of course you didn't" laughed Dingo. "You were framed, like all the other evildoers we've put away over the years." Dingo stabbed his spear forward, followed by a swing and hit on Goliath by the club in Dingo's other hand. The mighty Goliath could dodge one blow, but not two near simultaneous ones from different directions. Goliath stumbled back before falling victim to a vicious blow from Wolf's cricket bat shaped weapon which left him stunned on the floor.

"Goliath, no!" screamed Lexington, his eyes glowed whiter than ever. He then jumped into the air diving into one light stand and then another. Lexington was rewarded for his efforts by triggering a domino effect that knocked down and knocked out every light in the place. Two of the light stands fell into Hyena and Wolf knocking them off their feet. Soon the Pack found themselves in total darkness and total chaos.

In the murky confusion that followed Goliath was able to rally. Within a matter of minutes the two gargoyles used their advantage of night vision to pick off the frightened Pack members one by one. The entire battle was over in a matter of minutes. The Goliath and Lexington left the Pack tied up with wires from their own equipment. Elisa, Broadway and Brooklyn were shocked to find Goliath and Lexington on the roof when they arrived, apparently without any major injuries. After a bit of explaining by both sides the five gargoyles took off into the night returning home.

As the Sun slowly rose over NYC, Lexington was feeling rather blue. Goliath approached the young gargoyle. "I'm sorry Goliath, I guess you were right. We, I, never should have trusted them."

"While I may have been right about the Pack, I was wrong about us living in isolation. You were right when you said we cannot hide from the World that we must live it in" said Goliath, putting a hand on Lexington's shoulder. "Just because the Pack proved evil, doesn't mean that we should stop trying to make friends and allies in the brave new World." Lexington smiled up at Goliath the two then turned to stone for the day.

TCRI Building morning

"In what most are calling a publicity stunt gone wrong the stars of the popular TCRI Media show the Pack were found tied up and badly beaten in an abandoned warehouse downtown after their latest TV special failed to air last night, due to and we quote 'unforeseen technical difficulties' Representatives of TCRI Corp were unable for further comment" stated the morning news anchor on one of the many monitors in Krang's laboratory.

"Blast those incompetent morons to Dimensional Limbo!" said Krang. "Still it this experiment wasn't a total lose. It would seem that only the adolescent gargoyles had fallen victim to the subliminal messages of my brainwave manipulator. This may be of use later on. In the meantime these miserable creatures must still be neutralized. Plans A and B have failed, looks like it is time we implemented Plan C. Our Steel Clan robots need a leader, and once Shredder is released we will create the perfect one" Krang rubbed his tentacles together, a wicked gleam in his alien eyes.

Cleveland Ohio two nights later

A frail, elderly woman laid in her hospital bed a worried look on her face. In her hands she held a newspaper. The woman was sick, dying in fact. She awaited her nightly visitor this evening with especially great expectation. She was soon rewarded by her hospital window opening and a young, white skinned, beaked, female gargoyle, with shoulder length blonde hair and light gray wings entered the room.

"I'm sorry it took me so long mother, but I had to make sure no one saw me as you instructed. How are you feeling tonight" asked the White Gargoyle.

"I'm feeling no better child. The time is coming my sweet Seraphina (pounced Sair-uh-fee-nuh) when I will no longer be with you" answered the Elderly Woman.

"Hush mother do not say such things" said Seraphina, talking the Elderly Woman's hand.

"I and your father did the best we could for you. You were, and always will be, our little angle from the time we found your egg when we were missionaries in Ghana back in 1961. It breaks my heart how this world treats those who are different, who are not human, like you."

"I know mother, I know" said Seraphina sadly.

"By our reckoning you are now about sixteen in human years, you seem to age only half as a human would. I only regret that neither of us will have lived long enough to see you reach adulthood. Before I pass over to join your father, I need to make sure you have the kind of life you deserve" picking up the paper the Elderly Woman showed it to Seraphina. "In New York there are gargoyles like you. Go there once I am gone and seek them out. If they are anything like your own dear departed family, your Clan you will be safe there with them. Promise me you will do this?" finished the Elderly Woman grasping Seraphina's arm as tightly as she could manage.

"I promise you mother. If anything happens to you, I will seek out these other gargoyles in New York City" Seraphina swore, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good, now go child I need my rest return here later this night"

"But I just got here" Seraphina protest.

"Please go, I truly need my rest. I will see you soon"

Later than night Seraphina returned only to find the hospital bed empty. Listening to the staff talking who were cleaning up the room. She learned the unthinkable had happened. That her dear mother had died earlier that evening. Throwing herself into the night with a terrible shriek that froze the blood of those who heard it. The young female gargoyle sped through the sky towards New York, and an uncertain future.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone/the Grand Censor and Seraphina (pounced Sair-uh-fee-nuh), are the property of Celgress.

Previously on TMNT/Gargoyles

"Well I certainly hope attitudes change before I and Ralph have kids someday, assuming it is even possible. It'd wound me deeply if our children knew nothing but hate outside of their immediate family."

Mona Lisa

"Now what am I going to do with you?"

Armaggon (while looking at his stolen mutagen)

_TMNT/Gargoyles Episode One: Awakening_

"Are you tired of mutants, trans-dimensional aliens, and other associated freaks ruining your day and besmirching the good name of our fair city? Then join me Clayton Kellerman tonight at 9:00 pm for the New On Trial: Just Say No Too Freaks! Where I expose all the continued immoral behavior of such infamous deviants as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the newest menace to public safety the Gargoyle Clan! If you want our City freak free be there!"

Clayton Kellerman

_TMNT/Gargoyles Episode Two: He Who Laughs Last_

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode Four: Tempted by Evil

By

Celgress

"You'll see him in your nightmares you'll see him in your dreams. He'll appear out of nowhere but he ain't what he seems."

Red Right Hand (1994) - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

A small pet shop in Brooklyn June 1975

"I told ya already kid its' $7.85" the fat, balding man behind the counter told the small red haired boy who was holding a large, glass fish bowl with five baby turtles in it . "A buck each for them five lil' turtles, plus two bucks fer the bowl and eighty-five cents for the turtle food" the Fat Man counted off the items on his stubby fingers. "If ya don't got it, tough, you'll just have ta put 'em back, got it kid?"

The Red Haired boy looked like he was about to cry when a man in a suite approached the counter and placed down a crisp ten dollar. "This one is on me boy."

"Gee thanks Mister" said the Red Haired Boy, his eyes beaming with gratitude.

"Don't mention it" said the Man, smiling back. "Just run home now and enjoy your new friends."

"I will bye Mister and thanks again" said the Red Haired Boy, struggling awkwardly with the heavy bowl as he left the pet shop.

"Hey fella here is yer $2.15" said the Fat Man behind the counter, handing the Man back his change.

The Man dismissed it with the wave of his hand. "Please, keep the change."

"Thanks, can I help you find anything? Maybe you'd like a parrot? I just got a new order of 'em in direct from Madagascar."

"No thank you, my work here is done" the Man turned around and left the small shop.

"What an odd duck" said the Fat Man to himself.

Outside the Man passed by a sewer grate where the Red Haired Boy lay blatting. Sometime earlier the boy had dropped the overflowing bowl that contained the five baby turtles there. The abundance of scattered glass fragments and spilled water surrounding the grate was ample evidence of the calamity. The five small reptiles were nowhere to be seen. They had seemingly been lost forever in the labyrinth of tunnels below the City.

Ulysses Quintone smiled, whispering to himself as he rounded a corner entering an empty alleyway. "I am the master of my destiny. I am the captain of my soul." A second later he was gone in a flash of light and fire.

St. Damien's Cathedral early November 1994 evening

"Aw man he is at it again" said Brooklyn dejectedly, sinking lower in Hudson's TV chair. "Now he is blaming us for beating up the Pack."

"But Lexington and Goliath did beat up the Pack" Elisa reminded Brooklyn, while giving Goliath's arm a friendly squeeze.

"Not the way he claims" Brooklyn explained. "He says we 'conducted a vicious unprovoked attack' on them."

"Aye lad is this Kellerman ye art speaking of?" asked Hudson, motioning for Brooklyn to get out of his chair."

"Yeah, it is Clayton Kellerman again" groaned Brooklyn, as he got up. "Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Don't let him get to you Brooklyn Clayton Kellerman is a dyed in the wool, card carrying, hate monger" said Elisa, a sour look on her face. "I swear if it was twenty years ago the guy would be wearing a sheet over his head."

"Why would he be doing that?" asked Lexington, inquisitively.

"I'll explain it to you when you are older" answered Elisa. Goliath and Hudson looked at Elisa questioningly, but said nothing.

"We can worry about Kellerman later" rumbled Goliath. "Right now we have a City that needs protecting."

Later that night over Manhattan

"I sure wish the humans didn't all hate us" said Brooklyn, as the Trio of younger Gargoyles flew over a quiet section of the city.

"They don't all hate us" countered Broadway, "Bishop Maza and the Turtle's friends April & Casey like us."

"Plus Elisa herself was human up until recently, and she is now like any other member of our Clan" added Lexington.

"Yeah, but they are the exceptions. The Turtles even told us, before they left for China, that they've been saving the City, and even the World, for years without so much as a single thank you from the humans. If they're still outcastes at this point, than what chance do any of us have?" said Brooklyn.

"Way to dampen our spirits Brooklyn" said Broadway, Lexington just sighed.

"I'm just being realistic guys. I doubt the humans will ever welcome us into their society with open arms" said Brooklyn sadly.

"Hey what is that, down there?" said Lexington excitedly.

"What is what?" inquired Broadway.

"Just follow my lead" replied Lexington, swooping towards the alleyway below.

Soon the Trio were gathered around an old motorbike. The bike was broken, and dirty. It had obviously seen better days, nearby lay a discarded helmet. One lengthy conversation later the Trio decided on their course of action. They, well mainly the mechanically inclined and ever curious Lexington, would try to repair the motorbike. If they could get it working they would take if for a test drive. That night Brooklyn returned to his daily perch atop St. Damien's Cathedral in a much better mood than he had been in since the first few nights following his reawakening for the stone slumber spell.

An alleyway in Manhattan mid-November

Five nights later Lexington had managed to get the motorcycle working. After a somewhat heated discussion it was decided that Brooklyn would take the newly repaired motorcycle out on its maiden voyage. Donning the black motorcycle helmet with the tinted visor Brooklyn rode the motorbike through the streets of the city using increasingly higher speed. Brooklyn was having the time of his life. It wasn't long before his maneuvers caught the eye of a group of young motorcycle riders. The group was comprised of six young men in total, all in their late teens to early twenties. All wearing black leather jackets and black, tinted visor helmets like Brooklyn's. The group tailed Brooklyn for some time before surrounding him. Soon Brooklyn and the group where riding in formation. The group seemingly had accepted Brooklyn as one of their own. Their collective riding session went on for the better part of an hour until they reached another mostly deserted section of the City. The group then pulled over, several members motioning for Brooklyn to do the same.

"Man you've got great moves" said one of the Bikers, removing his helmet.

"Yeah" added another Bike, also removing his helmet. "You're almost as good as we are."

"Do you want to join our little club?" asked a third Biker, taking off his helmet. "We are always on the lookout for new talent."

"Let's see what you look like under that helmet buddy" said the first Biker, by now the remaining three bikers had removed their own helmets.

At first Brooklyn hesitated, but soon the continuing praise of the group got the better of him. He removed his helmet and turned to face the group. The group, which had been so friendly before, rapidly turned on him starting with a collective gasp at his true appearance along with several taking a step back.

"He's a freak!" said one of the Bikers.

"Damn it is a mutant. I hate mutants!" said another Biker

"Maybe he's from Dimension X, or one of them new freaks a 'gargoyle'?" offered a third Biker.

"Whatever he is I say we take him out!" screamed a fourth Biker, pulling a heavy chain out of his pocket.

The group advanced on Brooklyn. By now each was brandishing a weapon. The weapons consisted of switchblade knives, brass knuckles and heavy chains. Brooklyn was not only outnumbered, but soon found himself cornered in the nearby alleyway as well. In the meantime two of the group trashed his recently restored motorbike. Brooklyn had no choice but to fight and fight he did. It didn't take long however for the tide of battle to turn against the lone gargoyle. It was only the intervention of a large, shadowy form with glowing eyes that turned the tide back in his favor just when things seemed their bleakest. The group of bikers soon, seeing that they could no longer win, jumped on their bikes and fled the scene. Brooklyn had assumed the figure was either Goliath or maybe less likely Elisa. Whoever it was he owed he or she his physical wellbeing, if not his very life. Turning towards the mysterious form Brooklyn spoke the following words.

"Thanks you really saved my hide. Goliath, Elisa is that you?"

"I'm afraid not" replied a strange, yet vaguely familiar voice.

"Than who are you, and why did you save me?"

"I saved you because I heard what the Biker Gang said, the reason why they attacked you. We 'freaks' must stick together after all" answered the voice, as the owner stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than the cybernetic, shark, mutant known as Armaggon.

"I know you" said Brooklyn, taking a few uneasy steps back his eyes growing wide with recognition. "Y-your Arm-Armaggon you attacked Splinter and Mona Lisa, you only stopped beating them when we intervened. You earlier try to kill Elisa and Goliath. Y-you you're you are evil!"

"And yet I likely just saved your life" said Armaggon, shrugging his shoulders rather nonchalantly. "Good and evil are all relative my young friend, the sooner you learn this lesson the better of, and certainly the happier, you will be. See my reluctant pupil, more often than not the value of any given action is determined more by your point of view than by the supposed morality or immorality of it. If a greater good is achieved by way of so called evil actions, does that invalidate said greater good?"

"I-I don't, know" stammered Brooklyn honestly. "All I do know is that you are not a good person. You tried to murder my friends, my Clan leader and I've been told in the past you did manage to kill a defenceless woman in cold blood."

"A defenseless human woman" Armaggon corrected, pointing a finger towards the heavens.

"What difference does that make?" said a shocked Brooklyn.

"Every difference my young friend" said Armaggon, his face betraying no emotion. "Humans are, and will also be, our enemies. They hate us non-humans, and they always will. We will never be accepted into their society, and do you know why?"

"Because they fear us, because they do not understand us?" Brooklyn offered weakly, in essence just repeating what he had heard from his fellow gargoyles, the Turtles and Bishop Maza.

"Who provided you with that flimsy excuse?" laughed Armaggon. "Oh never mind, whoever it was didn't want you to know the truth my young friend. See the humans hate, and fear, us with good reason. It isn't because they don't 'understand us' it is because they understand us all too well, or rather they grasp the implications of our existence in many ways far better than we ourselves do. Humans know we are better than they are in every way. We are smarter, we are stronger, we are faster, and we are more resilient than they are! We are the future, mutants, residents of Dimension X, and now gargoyles, whereas they are the past! The only reason they still hold the dominant position over us is because they still possess one crucial advantage, one which we lack. They are currently numerically superior to us both in the City, and beyond."

"And that will never change" said Brooklyn, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "There will always been far more of them than there are of us 'freaks'."

"Perhaps" said Armaggon, "then again perhaps not, come my young friend let me show you the truth. Let me open your eyes to the cruel, unjust world that humans have created" Armaggon offered his hand to Brooklyn, who hesitated.

"I'm still not sure I should trust you. After all you have attack your fellow non-humans in the past, multiple times no less."

"I attacked the Turtles because they and I are on different sides of the philosophical divide. They think we should coexist with the humans, whereas I see such efforts as pointless" explained Armaggon.

"What about Elisa why did you attack her?"

"She was human at the time, besides she attacked me first."

"Goliath said you tried to use mutagen to change her into a mutant, but he stopped you."

"Exactly, I wanted to make her one of us. I meant her no actual harm"

"But she didn't want to be a mutant at the time."

"That was only because of her ingrained human bigotry against non-humans. Tell me my young friend is she now happy as a gargoyle?"

"Yes, she seems rather happy. It did take her awhile to adjust though."

"See I knew she would enjoying being a non-human, if she only gave it a chance but enough of this" said Armaggon, again extending his hand towards Brooklyn in a gesture of friendship. "Will you come with me, or not? Do you want to hear my side, or would you rather remain in the darkness of ignorance?"

Brooklyn looked at the hand of the shark mutant long and hard. A small part of him said this was a mistake that he should run and never look back. The larger part of him however said Armaggon had been right about everything so far, perhaps this was because Armaggon's feelings towards humans seemed to mirror Brooklyn's own, give him a chance. What do you have to lose? Brooklyn took Armaggon's hand the two non-humans then began a teleportation tour of the City.

Armaggon showed Brooklyn many things about human society that night, none of them good. Amraggon showed him how the homeless were treated with such disregard and disrespect by the other humans. Armaggon showed him street crime, and domestic disputes. Armaggon showed him police brutality and all manner of corrupt acts committed by those in positions of power. By the time they parted for the night, less than an hour before sunrise, Brooklyn was an emotional wreck. The two agreed to meet again in two nights on top of a certain office building. Armaggon told Brooklyn that he would then reveal to him the plan that would help end all this unnecessary suffering. A plan in which Brooklyn would play a vital role Armaggon assured the young gargoyle.

Central Park a few hours earlier

She had finally reached New York City. Sure it had taken Seraphina nearly six nights of near continuous travel, she was now finally here. She would have reached NYC even earlier, if not for the fact she had been so distraught following her mother's death that she had basically flown in circles around her, now former, home town for the first two nights. It had been hard for Seraphina to leave everything she had known behind. Regrettably her mother was right when she had told Seraphina that young female gargoyle had no choice. Gargoyles, like mutants and other so called 'freaks', enjoyed no status before the law thus they were barred from owing or inheriting property. Even though she was the only 'child' of the Bram Family, she would be given less consideration than a pet by rest of human society. For years her parents had attempted to find a trustworthy guardian to look out for her interests once they were gone, sadly they never found such a person. All that was in the past now, she had to concentrate on the future. Practically exhausted she landed near a pool of water in what she thought could only be the famed Central Park. After resting for a moment she kneeled down by the edge of the pool and took a deep drink.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said a menacing male voice from behind her.

Seraphina glanced over her shoulder. There standing behind her were five men clad in purple and gray robes, the lower half of their faces were covered, in one hand each held a staff with a blade on the end. They reminded her of ninjas she had seen in Kung fu movies while growing up.

"I don't want any trouble" said the white beaked gargoyle. Backing away around the edge of the pond and putting her hands up in an act of submission.

"To bad birdie because our boss wants your kind out of our fair City" laughed one of the Ninja. "We are the Purple Dragons, loyal soldiers in the army of the Shredder we give no quarter and expect none in return."

"Defend yourself or do not, die an honorable death or that of a coward's the choice is yours' gargoyle freak!" yelled another Ninja.

Seraphina managed to fend off the assault of the first Ninja. She even knocked him into the pond. The second proved more difficult to overcome. He even managed to deliver a nasty gash deep in her left thigh before she subdued him by throwing him into some nearby bushes. Limping and badly bleeding she was soon overwhelmed by two of the remaining three Ninja. She received two more brutal, yet thankfully non-lethal, wounds to her right side just below the ribcage and to her right shoulder. The two Ninja now held her while the third raised the bladed end of his weapon overhead for a killing blow, a blow which luckily it never delivered.

The Ninja's bladed staff was caught, and held fast, in mid-strike by a sai. "Now, now play nice" said a new voice. The Ninja was soon swept off his feet by a flurry of green movement.

"Turtles lets' get 'em" yelled one of the other Ninja, now recovered from his fall into the lake.

"Master Shredder will be most pleased" added one of the pair that was holding Seraphina. Both released her and moved towards the group of five mutant Turtles, four males and one female.

"We leave the City for a few weeks and this is what happens. Seesh can't you Purple Dragons behave without adult supervision for even that long" said Leonardo, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"Joke while you still can, we'll dissect you freaks one by one" yelled the fifth Ninja, now back from his rest in the bushes.

Seraphina watched on in increasing awe as the Turtles made quick work of the Purple Dragons. During the fight the female had knock the head off a nearby statue. The group now stood triumphantly over the five incapacitated Ninja. The female still cradled the head underneath one arm.

"I call her Venus de milo the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Venus for short, with angle head" said Michelangelo, squaring his hands together as if he were framing the shot.

"I'm not sure how I feel about the name" said Mei Pieh Chi doubtfully.

"C'mon we are all named after things from the European Renaissance, why should you be any different?" said Leonardo.

"If you think it is a fine name Leonardo, then I must agree" said the new Venus, with a slight blush. "You are a most wise leader." In answer to this Raphael made kissing sounds, which Leonardo quickly silenced with s quick gab of his elbow to the former's side.

"What about her?" asked Donatello, pointing towards the white gargoyle that has barely able to stand.

"I don't recognize her" said Leonardo. "Are you a member of Goliath's Clan?"

"No, however I am looking for them" answered Seraphina, holding her side and grimacing in pain. "My name is Seraphina. My own family, Clan, is no more. Before they died I was instructed to seek out and ask to join Goliath's Clan. I had stopped here to rest before continuing my search when those strange men attacked me, while screaming something about that madman the Shredder."

"The Purple Dragons they are loyal soldiers, little better than lightly trained street thugs, in the employ of the Shredder. They have been a pain in our necks for some time now" explained Donatello, while examining Seraphina wounds. "We'd better report this to Goliath's Clan asap" the other Turtles nodded their agreement.

St. Damien's Cathedral near dawn

Brooklyn glided towards the Cathedral. He was tired both physically and mentally from his night of touring the human world with Armaggon. He was about to hop up on his usual perch and await sunrise when something caught his eye. The others, including even the gargoyle beast Bronx, were all clustered around a white gargoyle with light gray wings that he had never seen before.

"Aye lad yer have finally returned. Come over ere and met Seraphina. The Turtles found her battling the Purple Dragons in Central Park. She comes ta us all the way from O-Hi-Oh" said Hudson, gesturing for Brooklyn to join the group which Brooklyn did.

"That's Ohio" corrected Elisa, with a smile.

"Please to meet you Seraphina" said Brooklyn offering his hand which Seraphina shook.

"Please to meet you too, um"

"Brooklyn" said Brooklyn.

"You guys all seem to be named after landmarks from around the City" said Seraphina, her face frowning around her beak, "except of course for Goliath and Elisa, odd."

Brooklyn shrugged "We needed names in a hurry at the time, it seemed the easy way to get them."

"Now that you are here Brooklyn we can finish" rumbled Goliath. "Seraphina's own Clan is sadly no more. She has petitioned to join own Clan. All those in favor say yay" The entire Clan, even Bronx in his own way, said yay. "The motion has passed, congratulations Seraphina you are now part of our Clan. Henceforth we eight are family, now and forever." The other gargoyles then embraced the newest member of their Clan in a group hug.

The following night over Manhattan

Brooklyn wasn't sure how it happened. Seraphina had chosen him to be her tour guide and escort for the evening. Broadway and Lexington had each tried, and apparently failed, to gain her attention earlier that evening. Seraphina's wounds from the night before had fully healed during her stone sleep. In truth Brooklyn was in no mood to leisurely glide around the City. His mind was preoccupied with his upcoming meeting with Armaggon. What exactly did the cyborg, shark mutant have planned anyhow? How could Armaggon hope to overcome the hordes of humans that swarmed over this City like so many insects?

"A penny for your thoughts" said the nearby voice of Seraphina, breaking his concentration.

"Huh?" replied Brooklyn, only half paying attention.

"You seem a million miles away. Is something troubling you?" ask Seraphina.

"No not really, it is just I wish I could show you more of the sites. Too bad all the humans hate freaks like us. Sometimes I really wish there were more of us and less of them around" grumbled Brooklyn.

"Humans aren't all bad" retorted Seraphina.

"That hasn't been my experience"

"What about Bishop Maza and Elisa herself she told me she was human until just recently. They seem friendly enough?"

"Yeah but they are just two people, one former and one current human. Most of the humans hate our guts, along with mutants like our allies the Turtles who helped you last nights. The Turtles have been saving the humans of this city for years now, and what do they have to show for it. I'll tell you what never ending hatred directed at them from the humans. Humans are bad period end of story"

"Brooklyn if you really feel that way I'm not sure we can be friends" said Seraphina gravely.

"Why would that be?" asked Brooklyn, a little taken aback by her ultimatum.

"Because before I was even hatched my entire original Clan was wiped out in a massacre. A human couple took me in and raised me as their own daughter. Everything I am today I owe to them. They didn't have to do what they did, and at times they suffered greatly because of it because of their choice to raise an orphaned gargoyle" Seraphina paused to catch her breath before continuing, the intensity of the memories almost overwhelming her. "I firmly believe there is good and evil in all species, mutants, gargoyles & yes humans. Though not one of the three is all evil or all good, only be examining their intentions & actions can we judge people as being one or the other."

"I suppose you are right" said Brooklyn, after a few moments of thought. The two young gargoyles continued their journey into the night.

Brooklyn showed Seraphina many sights and sounds that night. They flew over Times Square, Madison Square Garden, and the Statue of Library to name just a few. By the time the pair returned to St. Damien's they were flying hand in hand.

St. Damien's Cathedral sunset the following night

After the Gargoyles had broken free of their stone skins Seraphina hopped down from her daytime perch and headed directly towards Brooklyn. Broadway and Lexington muttered. Neither was happy with the outcome of last night's events.

"Some guys have all the luck" said Broadway, under his breath.

"Yeah" agreed Lexington.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked Brooklyn, her eyes beaming.

"Actually there is something I need to do on my own" replied Brooklyn, not making eye contact.

"Aw I really enjoyed our time together last night. I was hoping we could hang out together again tonight" Seraphina's expression was the closest thing to a pout she could manage with her beaked face.

"Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway & Seraphina you four patrol the south side of the City tonight. While I, Elisa and Hudson take the north side" commanded Goliath. "Keep a special look out for the Purple Dragons. It is high time we dealt this scum a bowl from which they will not easily, if at all, recover."

"Um Goliath, I kind of had something planned something personal" said Brooklyn, approaching the Clan leader.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn, it must wait. The Purple Dragons have held this City in a grip of fear for far too long already."

"I know it is just…." Started Brooklyn, a hard stare from Goliath cut off his argument. "Okay, Seraphina, Broadway, Lex lets' go."

Over the south side of the City about an hour later the four young gargoyles conducted their patrol. So far nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. The only strange thing the other three noticed was Brooklyn's behavior. They could tell he wanted to be somewhere else. Finally he spoke up.

"Okay, Broadway you can take it from here I have to go"

"You know what Goliath said about personal matters" countered Broadway.

"Does this have something to do with the motorcycle?" asked Lexington.

"Yeah, where is it anyway. Where did you leave it?' added Broadway.

"I know, but I'm still going. I made a promise, one I intend to keep. No, it doesn't have anything to do with the motorcycle. I'll explain what happened to it later." said Brooklyn.

"Who did you promise, and what did you promise them?" asked Lexington.

"It is none of your business. Besides I can't say" replied Brooklyn, turning his head away from the others.

"If you must do this" began Seraphina.

"I must" said Brooklyn.

"Than at least tell us where you are going, in case you need help if something goes wrong" finished Seraphina.

"Trust me, I'll be okay" said Brooklyn.

"But what if…" Seraphina started to say.

"No buts, I'm going and that is final see you later" said Brooklyn turning around and leaving the group in mid-flight. Soon his form was a mere dot in the distance.

A few minutes later Seraphina spoke. "I'm going after him, who is coming with me?"

"I don't know Brooklyn will be awfully angry if he finds out we are following him" said Broadway.

"I don't care. I feel he is in trouble. I just know it. If you will not help him, I'll do it alone" said Seraphina whirling around and heading off after Brooklyn.

"Ah crap" said Broadway, "Seraphina hey wait up" he and Lexington giving case.

The rooftop of an office building fifteen minutes later

"What took you so long?" demanded an annoyed Armaggon the second Brooklyn landed in front of him.

"Unforeseen um er family business" answered Brooklyn.

"Oh really, care to share?" asked Armaggon, flashing Brooklyn his trademarked toothy grin.

"Not really, besides you seem to be in a hurry so what is up?" asked Brooklyn.

"This, or it soon will be with your gracious help" said Armaggon, holding up by one strap some type of jet pack. It was colored yellow and comprised of twin cylinders.

"What is this?" wondered Brooklyn aloud; taking the jet pack from Armaggon's outstretched, offering hand.

"The salvation of our kind, of all non-humans" said Armaggon, his face now solemn.

"What do you mean? What does it do?" inquired Brooklyn, hefting the jet pack experimentally.

"Inside those cylinders, mixed with specialized jet fuel, is enough modified mutagen to turn at least many thousands, if not upwards of a million, humans into mutants, into freaks like us" said Armaggon proudly.

"What, but how exactly?" asked a startled Brooklyn.

"Ah that is where you come in my young friend. The resulting mutagenic aerosol must be delivered slowly and evenly into the absolute lowest levels of the atmosphere to be most effective. Only about one hundred feet above the surface and at a horizontal speed of roughly five miles per hour is the optimal range for dispersion, or about the cruising rate & altitude of your average gargoyle like yourself" said Armaggon, once again sporting a nasty grin.

"How will this solve anything? The humans will still be in the majority" said Brooklyn.

"Perhaps, however the current two dozen 'freaks' the human population of the City have to deal with are a lot more manageable then the upwards of a million, my top estimate if everything goes perfectly, they'll have to deal with starting tomorrow" said Armaggon, continuing to grin.

"I still do not think it will work. Even if the humans still do not except us 'freaks' how can you be so sure all these new mutants will fellow your cause? Maybe some of them will be like the Turtles and want nothing to do with you or your tactics" said Brooklyn.

"Not this time my naïve young friend" laughed Armaggon, a sound that sent shivers down Brooklyn's spine. "See I've added a little something to my new mutagen that will prevent any rebellion from ever happening. It will strangle such an insurrection while still in the cradle" finished Armaggon, making a coking motion with his own hands and neck for added emphasis.

"Wh-what do you mean?" said Brooklyn fearfully.

"Isn't it obvious my young friend?" laughed Armaggon. "I've added a powerful mind control agent to the mixture. It is so powerful in fact that it will totally control all but the most strong minded once they have been mutated. Furthermore those few strong minded individuals, who can buck the trend so to speak will wish they couldn't."

"Why?' said Brooklyn, his horror increasing by the moment.

"The mind control agent will kill them, or at least cause irreparable brain damage if they continue to rebel against my orders" said Armaggon, clasping his hands together with a loud clap.

Brooklyn gasped in a combination of shock and absolute disgust. "I-I can do what you say. I'm sorry, but this going way further than I ever imagined."

"I thought you might turn against me. Few have the stomach to do what needs to be done. I thought you were one of the few, guess I was wrong. Tell me Brooklyn are you a coward or a killer?" demanded Armaggon.

"Coward, any day rather than a killer like you" said Brooklyn, throwing down the jet pack upon the roof.

"Disappointing, so be it you have made your choice. Now you will pay the price" said Armaggon leveling one of his built in arm laser canons with Brooklyn's chest. "Any last words before I send you into the next life."

"Only this" said Brooklyn without so much as a flinch, looking Armaggon squarely in the eye. "You'll never win, your kind never does. Kill me if you wish, another will take my place."

"Touching words though ultimately futile, I think I'll enjoy this" grinned Armaggon.

"I doubt that monster!" yelled Seraphina she, Lexington & Broadway landed on the roof top surrounding Armaggon in a triangle formation. "We'll be the ones who'll enjoy this, not you."

The three young gargoyles simultaneously attacked the cyborg, shark mutant. Armaggon managed to duck or dodge many of their blows, still a few struck home. After one such rapid flurry of kicks & punches from Seraphina and Broadway Armaggon in his mounting rage grabbed the latter lifting him straight off his feet and holding him briefly overhead, no mean feat, before throwing him into Seraphina knocking both gargoyles to the ground. Armaggon then grabbed Lexington by the tail, spun him around and threw him into the pile where the other two gargoyles still lay.

"Pathetic, just pathetic" said Armaggon wiping his hands, and turning his attention to where Brooklyn had been standing. "Now for you…."

Before Armaggon could finish his sentence Brooklyn threw the jet pack at him, spinning it around by the shoulder straps first. The jet pack hit Armaggon in the face at full force. The cyborg, shark mutant stumbled backwards several feet before wobbling into a skyline which both he, and the jet pack, promptly fell through with a loud smash.

"Hey Armaggon I quit, find yourself another lackey!" said Brooklyn, he then helped his follow gargoyles back to their feet. Suddenly an explosion sounded from below the group, it rocked the building they were standing on nearly knocking them of their feet again. Thick black smoke now billowed forth in a dark pale from the shattered skylight.

"What do you suppose that explosive did to Armaggon?" wondered Broadway.

"Nothing good I hope" said Brooklyn. "Lets' go home." The others readily agreed and soon the four young gargoyles took off into the night sky.

Meanwhile on a fire escape several floors down the now damaged office building lay Armaggon. He had just barely managed to roll himself through a window and out of harm's way mere moments before the jet pack had exploded. He had then fallen several floors before landing on the steel fire escape.

"What a night" winced Armaggon, rubbing his aching head and back. He slowly, and painfully, struggled to his feet. "Besides humans and the Turtles, I'm starting to despise these Gargoyles as well."

"Does our master need help?" hissed an unfamiliar voice from besides Armaggon.

The cyborg, shark mutant turned around. There standing beside him were two new, male, humanoid mutants. One was a large green cobra with no legs. The other was large bee, which was flying in circles around the fire escape. Armaggon quickly realized that the mutagen within the jetpack must have produced these two when the device exploded within the confines of the building. It seems the night wasn't a total loss after all, he thought with a toothy grin.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, such as Ulysses Quintone, Guillermo Maza and Seraphina (pounced Sair-uh-fee-nuh), are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode Five: Thanksgiving Part One

By

Celgress

A junior high school on Long Island mid-afternoon 1977

"I hate math class. Mr. Isenberg is such a hard taskmaster" grumbled the well-dressed fourteen year boy who sported the unruly medium length blonde hair along with a short, stocky build.

"Melvin, we need math if we are going to work for NASA someday" reasoned his companion, another fourteen year boy. This boy was of African American heritage, was tall & somewhat skinny, had short brown hair and was even more smartly dressed than Melvin.

"Good point Conrad. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you. You are my best friend in the whole wide world" said Melvin.

"Gee thanks Melvin, it really means a lot to me that you said that. I feel the exact same way about you my best bud" said Conrad, he and Melvin embracing in a quick hug of friendship.

"Very touching" said a voice from behind the two, followed by several claps of unseen hands. Melvin and Conrad whirled around. There stood a brown haired man in a dark blue pinstriped suite. Before either Conrad or Melvin could so much as utter a single syllable the stranger made an astonishing offer.

"How would you boys like to make a quick $500 that is $250 apiece" said the Strange Man waving ten, crisp, new $50 bills in front of the teens' faces.

"I don't know" said Conrad. "We are not really supposed to accept money from strangers."

"Yeah, what is your name anyway Mister?" asked Melvin.

"How rude, in my haste I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Ulysses Quintone."

"Now what exactly do you want from us in exchange for that much cash?" said Melvin.

"Simply put, I want you to burn down the school" replied Ulysses Quintone, his expression and voice both devoid of emotion.

"You want us to do what!" shouted the two boys in disbelief.

"Burn down the school" repeat Ulysses Quintone.

"We can't do that. If we get caught we'd be expelled. We'd likely never be admitted into another school in this state" said Conrad. "No way am I having anything to do with whatever scheme you are running Mister."

"Fine, if that is how you feel. I will not pressure you" said Ulysses Quintone, with a shrug. "Here each of you please take a $50 bill it is on the house, as they say." Ulysses Quintone handed Melvin and Conrad each a $50 bill.

As Conrad took the money the tips of his fingers quickly brushed up against the back of Ulysses Quintone's hand. For the briefest of instants Conrad flinched, almost recoiling at the mere touch of this stranger. There was something off about this man. A whisper of concealed menace buzzed in the back of Conrad's brain. It was a truly weird and frightening sensation. This stranger with the perfect suit, perfect hair and dazzling smile hide something sinister behind the façade of that Conrad was certain.

"Farewell boys, perhaps someday I'll have the pleasure of meeting you again" said Ulysses Quintone with smirk, before rapidly departing via a nearby stairwell.

"What a weirdo" said Melvin, looking at his newly acquired $50 bill while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Agreed, what a weirdo" repeated Conrad, his mind still troubled by the odd feeling the stranger's brief touch had caused in him.

"Let's get to class, we are already fifteen minutes late and the class is only forty minutes long!" said Melvin grabbing Conrad by the arm, pulling the other boy down the hall behind him.

Ten minutes later the entire school building was in chaos. The fire alarm blaring, people running to and fro, teachers screaming, the entire place was like a madhouse! Over two hours later Conrad & Melvin and their parents, along with two Suffolk County police officers, found themselves in front of the Principle and Vice Principle of the school. The Principle made in clear in no uncertain terms that the two boys had been seen by multiple witnesses both entering and exiting the gym before and after it had been set on fire. Conrad and Melvin protested their innocence, the Vice Principle countered their pleas with the fact that a phone call had been logged with the Suffolk County Police Department mere moments ago that stated the two boys had been paid $50 each by a mysterious man to start the blaze. The caller went on to provide the police with the serial numbers of the two bills in question, which sure enough matched those now in the possession of the two boys. The two former honor students Melvin and Conrad were subsequently arrested in front of their crying parents for arson and expelled from school for life.

On an adjacent rooftop Ulysses Quintone watched as the two teenagers with once so promising futures were handcuffed and loaded into a paddy wagon. "All pieces have their part in the game even the two of you, Rocksteady & Bebop." Ulysses Quintone whispered then vanished in a familiar pulse of fire and energy.

Outside an office building Manhattan the night of November 21st, 1994

"Master Armaggon wants this equipment, you will not stop us!" hissed the large, green & yellow, cobra mutant.

"We'll see about that, long, scaly and gruesome" said Seraphina, dodging a swipe of the Cobra Mutant's powerful tail.

"We don't have time to deal with these three losers right now, Scale Tail" buzzed the almost as large bee mutant, as he hovered besides the other mutant.

"Hey, no need for name calling!" yelled Lexington, obviously angry at the Bee Mutant's remark.

"Oh buzz off gargoyle scum, or I'll show you why Master Armaggon named me Killer Bee!" buzzed Killer Bee, aiming the massive sting that protruded from his abdomen at Lexington's head.

"If we are holding you up, then by all means drop the stolen merchandise and you are free to go" said Brooklyn, pointing at the two sacks heavy with stolen items that were slung over each mutant's shoulders.

"Not a chance gargoyle!" buzzed Killer Bee.

"I was kind of hopping you'd say that" said Brooklyn, smiling around his beak, "Lexington Seraphina Lets' take 'em down!"

In the resulting melee Lexington was paired with Killer Bee, while Brooklyn & Seraphina took on Scale Tail. The battle was going rather well for the gargoyles, until Scale Tail spite a large amount of venom at both Brooklyn & Seraphina. Brooklyn pushed Seraphina, who was closer to Scale Tail at the time and would have taken the brunt of the airborne assault, out the line of fire taking a dose of venom full in the face. Brooklyn was soon down on the ground, trashing around, clutching his eyes in agony. This caused Lexington to be distracted from his own fight with Killer Bee which the mutant used to full advantage, dive bombing and stabbing Lexington in the left shoulder with his massive stinger. Now both male gargoyles were on the ground screaming in pain. Lexington felt his left shoulder and chest rapidly becoming numb. Soon he could barely even lift his left arm. Seraphina, not knowing what else to do, attended to her fallen comrades. Her decision unfortunately allowed the two mutants an opportunity for escape, which they promptly exercised.

"Great just great, they got away with the equipment" grumbled Seraphina to herself then turning her attention back towards her fallen clan members. "I can't think about that right now. Brooklyn & Lex are hurt, bad. We need help." Spying Lexington's turtlecom, and having been told what it did several days before, Seraphina called the Turtles for help.

Michelangelo, Donatello & the newest member of their group Venus arrived about ten minutes later. Donatello gave each of the injured gargoyles a thorough medical examination, while Seraphina explained what had happened. The three turtles seemed especially interested in both the nature of Armaggon's two new henchmutants, and the type of equipment they had stolen. Finishing his examination of Lexington & Brooklyn Donatello said.

"They are certainly envenomated. Without knowing more about both their own unique physiologies and those of the attackers, I can only speculate how long the symptoms will remain. The best thing we can do for them is to get them home I suppose, rest at the very least should help."

"Please in English dude" said Michelangelo.

"I have no idea" replied Donatello ruefully.

"Perhaps I can be of service here" said Venus, stepping forward to examine the ill gargoyles. "Where science has failed perhaps magic can help."

"Don't be so ridiculous" scoffed Donatello. "Like I've been telling you since we met, there is no such thing as real magic."

"And as I have been telling you, I assure you magic is indeed very real" retorted Venus, her resolve totally unaffected by Donatello's skepticism.

"Alright, take your best shot Ms. Copperfield" said Donatello, shaking his head in disbelief.

Ignoring Donatello Venus slowly passed her hands over each of the wounded gargoyles several times. She then entered into a trance like state. Soon she was humming a few bars of some unknown mantra. This all ended as abruptly as it hand began. Venus' eyes snapped open she then directed her attention at Seraphina.

"They are very ill"

"We already knew that" said Donatello, just loud enough for the others to hear.

Venus didn't miss a beat. If she had heard Donatello's latest sarcastic remark, she gave no indication of it. "I have realigned their chi as much as I could. This should stabilize their conditions until we can return them to your home. Regrettably, there is little more I can do for them at this time. I would require a sample of the poisons administered to do anything more."

"Okay than lets' get these dudes…" began Michelangelo, only to elicited an 'ahem' from Seraphina. "I mean dudes and dudette, home."

The Turtles' Secret Lair the morning of November 22nd 1994

"Armaggon is up to something" reported Donatello upon his and the others return to the Lair.

"What else is new" said Raphael, from where he sat with Mona Lisa in the living room watching some TV. "Ol' Tooth Face is always up to something, which is usually no good."

"His two new henchmutants stole parts for a small centrifuge from a biomedical company downtown" continued Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter had now entered the living room.

"What do you suppose Armaggon wants with a centrifuge?" asked Leonardo.

"Easy he wants to make more mutagen. He needs the centrifuge, along with a supercomputer, to breakdown and analysis the substance so he can replicate it. Knowing the ingredients that make up mutagen, and how exactly they are assembled, is the first step in his plan" explained Donatello, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wonderful" spat out Mona Lisa. "All we need is Armaggon creating more poor mutants he can enslave while Clayton Kellerman is waging a ceaseless smear campaign against us, and all other 'freaks', on the airways day in day out."

"We cannot concern ourselves with Kellerman and his like right now my children" said Splinter stoically. "Our first priority should be to neutralize the ongoing treat possessed by Armaggon and his obsession with creating more mutant soldiers."

"You are right, as always Master Splinter" said Leonardo. "However that will be easier said than done. The first step is we have to find Armaggon. Something we have been unable to do since he was transformed by Shredder & Krang over four months ago."

"The sleaze ball certainly can hide, I'll give him that much" said Raphael.

"Speaking of our old enemies Shredder & Krang, has there been any further news on Shredder's trail?" Splinter asked Mona Lisa & Raphael.

"You want to tell them the wonderful news, or would you prefer I drop the bombshell?" said Raphael to Mona Lisa.

"It is all your, enjoy" Mona Lisa replied.

With a huff followed by a grime chuckle Raphael began. "Shredder's, correction make that, Date Masamune's defense attorney has moved for dismissal of the kidnaping case against his client. According to various news castes Date Masamune has already plead guilty to the illegal weapons testing charges while agreeing to pay a multimillion dollar fine and to make full restitution in return for time served and five years' probation. If the felony charges, the kidnapping case, are dropped, which most commentators expect they will be, Mr. Masamune aka the Shredder will be a free man by or even before Thanksgiving."

"What about the State's star witness, Krang & Shredder's former henchman that lawyer dude Ulysses something or other?" asked Michelangelo.

"Quintone, Ulysses Quintone" corrected Donatello.

"Yeah him" said Michelangelo. "The news guys said he was the dude who turned ol' Shredder Head in in the first place. Can't his testimony keep Tin Grin in the slammer where he belongs?"

"His testimony could likely do a lot of things, including proving Date Masamune and the Shredder are one in the same" said Raphael. "Funny thing is Mr. Quintone has vanished without a trace. Nobody has seen hide nor hair of him since the night we and the Gargoyles tore up Shredder's new toys over at the TCRI Building."

"Why am I not surprised" laughed Leonardo bitterly. "The guy who fingers Shredder in this court case vanishes just days before Shredder's little brother, on his way over from Tokyo to positively ID Chrome Dome, is killed in an ultra-rare act of Japanese terrorism carried out by as yet a still unknown group. Coincidence I think not."

"Long and short of it being looks like Shredder will be back on the streets just in time for Turkey Day, nice" said Donatello sulking.

"About this 'Thanksgiving'" began Venus. "I hear it is a big American holiday. What do you all usually do for it anyway?"

The other turtles, Splinter & Mona Lisa all looked at each other, finally after some time had passed Leonardo answered for the group. "Nothing much, human holidays have never really been that important to us."

"When I was younger my family use to go all out for Thanksgiving" reminisced Mona Lisa. "We had turkey, dressing, cranberry sauce the works" she sniffed, holding back a few tears. "Those were great times, I miss them."

"Hey dudes & dudettes why don't we have a Thanksgiving of our own?" said Michelangelo flaying his arms about in his usual animated fashion.

"There is nothing really stopping us from doing so" said Leonardo, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "as long as it is okay with everyone?" The entire company vocally announced their consent. "It is settled than, Thanksgiving watch out here we come!"

Armaggon's secret hideout afternoon

"Yet you can't say with certainty the two gargoyles are dead!" ragged Armaggon, Scale Tail and Killer Bee both cowering before his wrath. "All you know for sure is that they were incapacitated by your spray and your sting before you escaped! They could easily have recovered once you were gone!"

"But Master said 'return with the equipment immediately let nothing stop you'" buzzed Killer Bee. "We did exactly what we were told. Why are you so mad at us?"

"Mad, Mad, you think I'm mad at you!" growled Aramaggon. "I'm only slightly ticked off. If I was truly 'mad' with you well lets' just say you wouldn't still be moving under your own power right now. Next time you see either a gargoyle or a mutant turtle your top priority is said mutant turtle's or gargoyle's termination. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master" hissed Scale Tail, bowing his head submissively.

"We understand Master" buzzed Killer Bee, bowing his own head in an act of contrition.

"New leave me you two. My next experiment requires my undivided attention" said Armaggon, waving the two mutants out of the laboratory area.

Once the two were gone Armaggon produced a small vial of mutagen from a cabinet. Slowly, carefully Armaggon poured a third of the amount into his newly constructed centrifuge. He then booted up his attached super computer and activated the centrifuge, beginning the process of breaking the mutagen back down into its' constituent components. Soon he thought the secrets of the ooze will no longer be exclusively Krang & Shredder's but mine as well. At the thought a toothy grin spread across his already hideous face.

St. Damien's Cathedral sunset

Soon after the Gargoyles had torn free off their stone shells Seraphina ran up and embraced Brooklyn. "Are you okay, can you see?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine" Brooklyn replied simply, unsure of how to handle all the recent attention he was receiving from the young female.

"What about you Lex?" Seraphina asked, turning her head towards the green gargoyle but still holding Brooklyn in her embrace.

"I'm fine too" answered Lexington, experimentally stretching his body. "The venoms those two mutants pack certainly did a number on us. I guess we are just lucky our stone sleep healing factor was able to negate the damage."

"True, I'd hate to be blind for the rest of my life" said Brooklyn, finally having extricated himself from Seraphina's embrace.

"Or be paralysed for the rest of my life" added in Lexington, offering up a silent 'thank you' to the heavens.

"May I please have everyone's attention" rumbled Goliath, hoping down from his own perch. "Hudson will be in charge of patrol duty tonight. Myself and Elisa are need elsewhere."

Elisa and Goliath then exited the roof via the trap door that provided the most direct access to the Cathedral below. The pair left behind Hudson who was busy organizing the others into patrol groups. Elisa turned to Goliath poking him in the ribs with her elbow as they finished their decent into a spacious room, filled with many items draped in sheets. The room appeared to be a storage room, or attic, of some type.

"Hey big guy I think it may be time to have the 'birds and the bees' talk with Brooklyn & Seraphina" Elisa said with a grin.

"Huh?" said Goliath, not fully understanding what she meant.

"Surely you've noticed how close they are becoming. I don't know much about gargoyle pairings big guy, but I can tell young love when I see it. Those two are quickly becoming more that just friends."

"Really" rumbled Goliath. "I hadn't notice. I guess I will have to be more vigilant in the future. As their Clan Leader they deserve my guidance, in all things."

"Is something bothering you?" asked Elisa, noticing the distant look in Goliath's eyes.

"It is just, meeting your family" said Goliath with a deep sigh. "How can I look them in the eye after failing to protect you?"

"What do you mean 'after failing' to protect me?"

"Elisa if it were not for my failure as a protector you and your family would still be together" said Goliath, looking away.

"Please Goliath not this nonsense again" said Elisa, taking his hand. "We all make mistakes, even you. We are after all only, mortal. If not for you I know I wouldn't be here today. Armaggon would have either mutated or killed me, becoming a gargoyle at first was very difficult I will not lie. However now that I've gotten used to it, it isn't so bad. You know what the best part is?"

"No, please tell me what the best part is?" asked Goliath, again making eye contact with Elisa.

"Spending time with you of course you big dummy" laughed Elisa, her eyes suddenly filed with tears. "Goliath do gargoyles do you, believe in soul mates?"

Goliath hesitated for only a moment before answering softly "Yes we do, and yes I do."

Several moments passed in silence between the two, each staring into the others eyes lost in the moment, finally Elisa broke the silence. "I-I-I l-love you, I love you Goliath. In some ways I have since we first met." Elisa's tears were now falling freely. "I know this is very sudden. Maybe I made a mistake by telling you. I'm sorry if I did. I had a dream last night Goliath, no it was a nightmare. In it you married somebody else. I lost you forever. Oh Goliath I'm sorry if you do not feel the same way. I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you."

"Hush Elisa" said Goliath embracing Elisa, wrapping her in his wings. Elisa sobbed gently against his broad chest. Several more moments passed in silence between the two. "I do not deserve your loved Elisa. You are too good for me" Goliath whispered into Elisa's ear. "Dragon help us both, I do love you. I do love you Elisa. I felt the connection between us when we first met. I did not understand it at the time, though I now feel we are indeed soul mates that our love is special that it is meant to be."

Sometime later the pair of gargoyles found themselves waiting in Bishop Guillermo Maza's private chambers. The Bishop had felt it was best if the two remained secluded until he had prepared the rest of the family as best he or anyone could, for the truth. In the office beyond Guillermo Maza explained to Elisa's more immediate family what had befallen Elisa the night of her disappearance and why she had not gotten in contact with them from nearly two months. Guillermo Maza now opened the door gesturing for Elisa, followed a moment later by Goliath, to enter the office. The group collectively gasped upon seeing Elisa and Goliath. After the initial shock wore off Elisa's parents Peter & Diane and brother Derek & sister Beth bombarded Elisa with a hundred questions. For the first twenty minutes the group more or less ignored Goliath entirely.

"So, you let us believe you were dead and that Date Masamune murdered you. Yet here you are alive and well" said Derek Maza, an edge of anger evident in the young man's voice.

"Don't Derek" begged Beth Maza, tugging on her brother's shelve which Derek ignored. "This will only make matters worse, for all of us."

"How can things get any worse? God Elisa I wanted to murder Date Masamune because I thought he killed you. Yet you've been alive here the entire time, by your own admission, partying down with a bunch of mutant freaks! Hell you're even one of them now!" said Derek Maza, putting special emphasis on the last two phrases. Following Derek's rant Elisa started to once again cry.

"Oh Derek how could you be so cruel" said Elisa sobbing.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Derek Maza, his eyes blazing with anger.

"That is enough!" roared Goliath, interjecting himself into the discussion for the first time. "Can't you see your sister is suffering enough, without you adding to her agony."

"She seems find to me ugly. I'm sure you'll keep her company" taunted Derek Maza. "Got yourself a little girlfriend out of this huh?" Goliath's eyes blazed white at the insult.

"Derek if you cannot control yourself, please leave!" yelled Peter Maza. "Wait for us outside."

"Your father is right my child, perhaps it would be best if you cool down for a while" agreed Guillermo Maza, placing his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek quickly shrugged off the grip of his great uncle and stormed out of the room muttering something under his breath.

"I apologize for my son's behavior towards you" said Peter Maza, turning towards Goliath and offering his hand in friendship. Goliath took Peter's hand, human and gargoyle exchanging a quick shake.

"I do not care what he said about me. It is what he said about Elisa that I find truly objectionable" explained Goliath. "Elisa has suffered greatly these past two months. She wanted to let you know she was alive. However she feared if she did her current condition would only make things more difficult for you."

"We will never stop loving Elisa, no matter what" said Diane Maza. "She is our daughter. Mr. Goliath I do not know what family means to you, but it means everything to us. In spite of my son's anger we are all happy Elisa is alive, it is a true miracle, a Thanksgiving Miracle."

"Family means everything to my kind as well" said Goliath, smiling at Diane Maza. "And it is just Goliath. Tell me what is this Thanksgiving you speak of?"

"Thanksgiving is an annual festival near the end of the year where people give thanks for what they have and most importantly for each other" explained Diane Maza. "Doesn't your kind have anything similar?"

Goliath thought for a moment. "We celebrate the Winter Solstice, the ending of the old year and the beginning of the new."

"Kind of like Christmas" offered Beth Maza, cheerfully.

"Yes, kind of like Christmas" said Goliath, with another smile.

"It sounds most interesting. Please tell me more" said Goliath.

Several hours later after the group chat had died down Peter Maza asked Goliath to speak with him privately. Elisa reminded behind in the Bishop's office with her mother, sister & great uncle. The three were both catching up with each other and talking about old times. Once the two were outside the office, and alone, Peter Maza missed no time in getting his point across to the Clan Leader.

"Tell me Goliath, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I can see how you two look at each other. How you even at times finished each other's sentences. How my daughter is always as physically close to you as possible. How you defended her honor. Now I'm going to try this one more time. What are your intentions towards my daughter Goliath?"

"I will not deceive you Mr. Maza. We care for each other deeply."

"Please call me Peter, and it has gone beyond that am I right? You are in love with my daughter aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am Mr, Maz-Peter" answered Goliath, his voice barely a whisper.

"Have you told her yet? Do you know if she feels the same way?" asked Peter, his deep gaze locked on the Clan Leader's eyes as if searching them for the answers.

"She, She told me that she loves me just before I told her."

"Now, you say she can never become human again. What if someday she finds a way. If she chooses to become human again, will you still love her or will you break her heart?" asked Peter Maza, levelling a cold, hard stare at Goliath.

"It would complicate matters, but I love your daughter for what is inside as much as what is outside. I feel a deep connection between our souls nothing can ever change that. I will never do anything that would hurt her. I would rather die first."

"Good man I believe you, welcome to the family" said Peter Maza with a smile, patting Goliath on the shoulder.

Earlier that evening in a limousine riding through Manhattan

"The time has come Dracon" gurgled Krang over the video uplink in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. "Tonight the Purple Dragons will initiate Operation Takeover. Has the first shipment of laser blasters been disseminated amongst the troops?"

"It has Master Krang" said Tony Dracon a handsome young man with medium length black hair & brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. "Soon we, your loyal forces, will control 100% of the organized criminal activity in this City. With your gracious gift of this advanced weaponry, the other gangs & families will not stand a chance against us. Those who dare oppose us will be utterly destroyed! Once the Purple Dragons control the criminal underworld of NYC we can move on from there. Boston, Philly, Chi Town, they will all belong to."

"Eventually" reminded Krang. "In the meantime my business partner, and your other master, Shredder will soon be released from police custody. Shredder would look on you most favorably if you were to provide him with a Thanksgiving present my boy."

"What type of present may I ask would be most appropriate Master Krang?" said Dracon.

"The capture or deaths of as many Turtles and Gargoyles your men can manage by Thanksgiving" cackled Krang.

"I'll see what I can do" said Dracon, thoughtfully.

"Very well, Krang out."

"Boss are you seriously thinkin' of taking on the Turtles and Gargoyles?" asked a large, heavyset man with glasses sitting next to Dracon. "You know what they've done to our guys in the past. Those freaks are nearly unstoppable."

"That was before Krang provided us with these sweet little equalizers" said Dracon, lovingly rubbing his hands over the laser rifle that sat beside him on the plush seat.

"Tony…" started the Heavyset Man.

"Save your words Glasses, my mind is made up. Contact all our members at once. Put the word out. It is open season on freaks" laughed Tony Dracon.

Several hours later Broadway, Lexington and Seraphina were battling a dozen Purple Dragon Ninja in a deserted street. Unlike the last time Seraphina had tangled with the Ninja they were not using staff weapons, rather most were firing laser blasters and throwing ninja stars at the three young gargoyles. It was only some quick thinking by Broadway, who used a nearby metal fire escape ladder to tie more than half the Purple Dragons up, that kept things from getting very messy very quickly for the three young gargoyles. After the remaining Ninja had been disarmed the three young gargoyles examined their weapons.

"Looks like some kind of laser gun" said Lexington examining one of the rifles. "These appear to be of the same sort of thing Shredder & Krang's minions & robots use."

"Wherever these came from one thing is certain" said Seraphina, crumbling two of the guns in her powerful hands. "They do not belong in the hands of criminals like these Purple Dragons."

"It is nearly dawn, we had best be heading home" said Lexington, pointing towards the lightening sky.

"You're right, lets' go" seconded Seraphina, she and Lexington taking off into for home.

Behind the two on the ground Broadway lingered for a few moments. His eyes spied one of the Purple Dragon's laser pistols. It reminded him of the police dramas he had become such of fan of since discovering television. It would be cool to have a sidearm of his own. Maybe Elisa could even show him how to properly use it. She had been a cop after all.

"Hey Broadway you coming or what?" shouted Seraphina, from where she and Lexington hovered about a hundred feet away.

"Sorry, I'm coming" said Broadway scooping up the laser pistol, and hiding it out of sight beneath his belt in waist brand of his loin cloth. He then joined the other two gargoyles. All three glided off into the rapidly ebbing night.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode Five: Thanksgiving Part Two

By

Celgress

The Secret Hideout of Pannton the Dark Jester noon November 23rd, 1994

"At this hour Date Masamune, CEO of TCRI Corporation, is once again a free man. Superior Court Justice Joseph Lindstrom has dismissed the felony kidnapping and obstruction of justice charges against Mr. Masamune that stemmed from the October disappearance of Detective Second Class Elisa Maza, due to lack of evidence. Judge Lindstrom stated in his ruling that 'the state having failed to meet the high burden of proof required in a felony case leaves me no choice but to dismiss the charges without prejudice'. Mr. Masamune was unavailable for comment" announced the voice of the female newscaster as a montage of the events played out across the big screen TV.

The man behind the persona that was Pannton the Dark Jester chuckled to himself, the corners of his lips curling into a grin. "Looks like Shredder has pulled the wool over the eyes of the judiciary. Pity they didn't throw the book at that cad. I guess it isn't all bad, with Shredder back on the streets the Gargoyles & Turtles will surely remain firmly wedged in the public eye. The longer Shredder's antics irritate their do-gooder sensibilities, the longer they'll make public nuisances of themselves. Thank you Shredder & Krang for the gift of the bumbling Turtles & Gargoyles, the gift that keeps on giving me Pannton the Dark Jester fun, fun, fun!" The man then burst into a crescendo of maniacal laughter.

The Turtles' Secret Lair afternoon

"I cannot believe this" said Venus, shaking her head in frustration. "Not one of you five knows how to cock!? This is unbelievable, just unbelievable."

"I was more into science growing up" said Mona Lisa, with a shrug. "Things like cooking didn't interest me."

"Hey dudette, chill out I can cook" said Michelangelo proudly.

"Oh really" said Venus skeptically. "What can you cook, besides say the dish known as pizza you are all so fond of?"

"That is erm kind of um it" said Michelangelo, suddenly at a loss for words. "I can make a mean pizza yeah, well ah honestly I usually just pop an instant one in the oven but not all the time." The other three turtles said nothing, their gazes darting this way and that avoiding making eye contact with Venus.

"The culinary portion of your training has been sorely neglected" continued Venus, obviously annoyed by her fellow mutants' lack of cooking skills. "In time of need a ninja must be able to live off the land. All of you are frankly a disgrace to martial arts experts everywhere."

"Hey" said Raphael, an undertone of anger clear in his voice. "There is no need to be insulting."

"For the record, I just started my formal ninja training a few months ago" said Mona Lisa, raising her hand.

"I suppose you think you can do better huh? You're a regular dynamo in the kitchen no doubt" said Raphael, putting his arm around Mona Lisa.

"I can certainly do better than the four of you" challenged Venus, somewhat arrogantly.

"Congratulations you have just been elected our Thanksgiving cook" said Raphael, with a grin.

"Elected how, we haven't had any such election" demanded Venus.

"Good point" said Raphael. "All those in favor of Venus cooking us Thanksgiving Dinner say 'I'"

"I" yelled everyone but Venus & Leonardo.

"All those opposed say 'nay'" finished Mona Lisa.

"Nay" yelled Venus, and whispered Leonardo.

"The I's have it" declared Donatello. "Congratulations Venus, you are now officially our Thanksgiving cook good luck."

Venus turned around and left the room, mumbling something in Chinese. The others, with the exception of Leonardo, all laughed. Leonardo just looked at the others, shook his head, muttered something under his breath, and quietly followed Venus. Leonardo found the female turtle mutant sitting in a small chamber by herself. Leonardo was almost certain her heard a few soft sobs.

"Ahem" said Leonardo, clearing his throat this had the intended effect Venus jumped up and turned around to see who was had entered the chamber.

"Don't let the others get to you. They can be rather immature at times" explained Leonardo, Venus' eyes were still wet where she had been crying.

"Perhaps I was unnecessarily harsh with them. I am unaccustomed to interacting with those my own age. It was always just me and my father, my adopted father, Chung I. In my native language, in Chinese, my original name meant 'beautiful river turtle'. Chung I always told me I was his beautiful treasure that I was 'unique', yet now I learn I am not truly unique, not actually special. That I am but one of four human like Turtles, who are in turn but a small group of many diverse human like mutants" said Venus, her gaze downcast. "There is more Leonardo. Your country, your customs, this strange new world eludes my understanding. There are times when I fear the comprehension of it may elude my grasp forever. I sense that I do not fit in here. More importantly I do not fit in with your family."

"They are your family too Venus" said Leonardo softly, taking her hands in his own. "Never forget that. You are one of us, and we look out for each other."

"There are times I cannot believe I am related to you & your brothers by blood. Some of what they do I find not only strange but infuriating as well" said Venus, meeting Leonardo's gaze.

"You aren't related to them by blood, neither am I" said Leonardo.

"Wh-what do you mean? Yet you call them 'brothers'."

"And Master Splinter calls Mona Lisa 'daughter' and us 'sons' even through strictly biologically speaking none of us are related."

"H-How can you be so sure?" asked Venus, looking deeper into Leonardo's eyes.

"We, and this includes you Venus, were a group pet store turtles born on a turtle farm before our mutation" explained Leonardo. "The five of us represented a mere fraction of the thousands of babies born there during that year. The chance of any of us being related by blood was always slim. A couple of years ago Donatello used DNA sequencing techniques taken from our allies in Dimension X the Neutrinos to sequence all of our DNA strands, including that of Master Splinter, because we were concerned about any long term genetic damage the mutagen may have caused in our systems. Besides giving us all a clean bill of health, these tests also definitively proved none of us were directly related."

"But how can you be sure I'm…." began Venus, only for Leonardo to place a finger upon her lips.

"Because we tested both you and Mona Lisa as well" continued Leonardo. "We tested Mona Lisa for underlying genetic defects shortly after she rejoined our group last year. Remember when Donatello took that blood sample a couple of days after we returned here from China?"

"Yes, I had almost forgotten" said Venus, the memory of the unpleasant experience now clear in her mind. She recalled arguing with the others at the time that she didn't require any such tests, that she was in perfect health and felt fine. She also remembered Donatello informing her that she had a 'clean bill of health' roughly two days ago now.

"What Donatello didn't tell you, because we all agreed it was unimportant in the grand scheme of things, was that your test confirmed what our earlier tests had already proven that one of us including you are blood siblings" finished Leonardo.

"What does that make us Leonardo?" asked Venus, barely breathing.

"I guess we are just mutant boy and mutant girl. Kind of like Raphael and Mona Lisa" proclaimed Leonardo.

"Kind of like Raphael and Mona Lisa" Venus whispered, half to herself, an awkward silence followed. Neither turtle said a word for some time. It was finally broken by Leonardo, releasing his grip on Venus' hands.

"I, we really should be getting back. I'm sure the others are in a more family orientated mood by now" said Leonardo, fidgeting uncontrollably. "Besides you have a Thanksgiving Dinner to put on" teased Leonardo.

"Good point. Yes, I agree" said Venus, blushing slightly. "Let us rejoin the others." The two mutant turtles left the small chamber so they could rejoin the larger group.

Elsewhere inside Krang's laboratory at the TCRI Building

"Krang I cannot tell you how good it feels to be free again!" exclaimed Shredder, rapidly discarding his white business suite in favor of his typical Shredder gear. "Ah, I see you fixed your android body while I was incarcerated" finished Shredder eyeing Krang, who was snuggled comfortably in the abdominal cavity of his robotic other half.

"Not a moment too soon I might added" said Krang, adjusting his position in his newly restored body. "After spending more than a year inside it I couldn't stand the thought of one more day in that infernal bubble walker. It was more cramped in there than a subcompact car and the amenities were just as lacking!"

"It would appear it is a red letter day for us both!" laughed Shredder, now fully dressed in his usual outfit. "Pity that traitor, whom you hired I might add, Ulysses Quintone stole the Grimorum Arcanorum, along with the Eye of Odin & the Phoenix Gate. And just when you were getting good with casting your spells Krang" teased Shredder.

"Laugh while you still can Shredder" said Krang, turning his attention towards a nearby console. Punching in a few buttons several columns of thick text appeared on the overhead monitor. "Luckily I managed to copy almost a third of spells within the Grimorum Arcanorum before we, ah, lost possession of it. I'm certain these spells will come in handy, when the appropriate circumstances present themselves."

"We shall see Krang, we shall see. In the meantime how goes Operation Takeover?" asked Shredder.

"Everything is in place. Soon we will learn if your beloved Tony Dracon and the Purple Dragons he leads can pull off the momentous task you have assigned them."

"They will Krang, trust me" said Shredder, ignoring Krang's allusions of Shredder's fondest towards Tony Dracon.

"Where have I heard that before" said Krang, rolling his eyes.

"Even if they fail in their task Krang, it matters not" retorted Shredder.

"Really?" chuckled Krang, his voice thick with sarcasm. "And why exactly is that Shredder?"

"Because we will then have a much more complete picture of the strengths & weaknesses of the law enforcement units that serve this City, Krang" explained Shredder. "With this knowledge we shall plan our own eventual assault upon the City, when our own direct forces are at long last ready."

"I like it, for once you have a good idea Shredder" said Krang, an evil grin spread across his ugly face, "an idea that might actually bare fruit. So, regardless if Dracon wins or loses we still win."

"Exactly Krang, while I see much of myself in young Dracon. I do not trust him. In fact it is our very similarities that worry me. He is far too clever, ruthless and ambitious to be allowed complete autonomy. If given half a chance. I am all but certain he would betray us both" said Shredder. "Which is why I have given him such a difficult task my old friend."

"What if he defies the odds, succeeding in spite of everything? What then my old friend?" inquired Krang, his voice stained with glee.

"Then, we neutralize Tony Dracon" replied Shredder his voice steely, his eyes cold as the grave.

St. Damien's Cathedral sunset

The second he had awoken Broadway hopped down from his perch. The young male gargoyle was excited to retrieve his new weapon. With a little practice he would be just like his television heroes. After the evening meal and the patrol groups & routes were handed out Broadway snuck off and found the laser pistol exactly where he had left the device just before sunup. He hadn't dared kept the gun on him while in stone sleep. He was afraid the entire process would damage, or even destroy, the firearm. A risk he was unwilling to take. Quickly concealing the gun in his loincloth Broadway joined his patrol group. He was happy he was on the same group as Elisa and Goliath tonight. Perhaps, if he were lucky, he'd get the chance to show Elisa his new find. He was sure the adult female gargoyle, having both been a human and a detective up until recently, could teach him good technique. A great night lay ahead for them all, of that Broadway was sure.

It wasn't long before Goliath's group encountered trouble. Less than half an hour after leaving the Cathedral the three gargoyles came upon a large skirmish between four uniformed NYPD Police Officers and a dozen Purple Dragon Ninja. The NYPD members were led by a tall, red haired man in a trench coat. The Purple Dragons were led by a handsome young man, with black hair in a leisure suit, standing beside the handsome young man, stood a large, heavyset man wearing glasses. The Purple Dragons had the NYPD members pinned down behind their police cars. The Purple Dragons were directing a barrage of constant laser fire at the NYPD members, who were only getting off a few stray shots in retaliation.

"Give it up Dracon!" blasted the Red Haired Man through a megaphone, as he sat behind a squad car for cover. "Backup is on the way. In less than ten minutes you'll be surrounded! If you give up now I'll put in a good word for with the judge!"

"Matt, Matt, Matt" yelled Tony Dracon back at the Red Haired Man. "We both know you coppers won't last ten minutes! Besides I think you are bluffing! I do not think there are any reinforcements coming at all! Detective Bluestone why don't you surrender to us instead!? I promise if you do, we'll go easy on you!"

"Not a chance Dracon!" replied Detective Matt Bluestone through his megaphone.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" shouted back Dracon. The Purple Dragons, including Dracon and his bodyguard Glasses, redoubling their fire.

"We must help them" said Goliath the three gargoyles watching the distressing scene unfold below.

"I agree big guy" said Elisa, with a deep sigh. "Sadly in the current climate of fear if the police see us they might shot first and ask questions later."

"We have to do something" added Broadway. "Those cops down there are getting creamed by the Purple Dragons. If we don't do anything they might get hurt or worse."

"I have an idea" declared Elisa looking towards an old, rundown abandoned brownstone that was near the shootout sight. "Guys follow my lead."

Below the NYPD members were even worse off than before Detective Bluestone had made the offer of surrender to Dracon & the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons had managed to advance several feet. They were now only mere moments away from encircling the NYPD members. Suddenly a heavy shower of brown stone fragments rained down upon the Purple Dragons. The gang quickly retreated. Several of their number, including Tony Dracon and Glasses, jumped into their own cars preparing to make a clean get away. This was not to be however as brown stone fragments continued to rain down upon them, several smashing straight through the windshields, windows and sunroofs of their cars. The remaining Purple Dragons quickly abandoned their vehicles, beating a hasty retreat on foot. They scattered in every direction. This included Tony Dracon and Glasses.

"What the heck just happened?" wondered a uniformed officer aloud.

"I have no idea" said Matt Bluestone, examining one of the brownstone fragments that had landed a few feet away. "We can worry about that later, now go after them. We can't let them get away!"

The four NYPD members scattered running after the Purple Dragons. Bluestone himself ran in the direction Dracon & Glasses had last been seen heading. He was determined he was going to bring Dracon in. The Purple Dragons had gone too far with their current, laser gun fueled, crime spree. This ends tonight thought Detective Bluestone.

A few minutes and a couple hundred feet ahead of Matt Bluestone Tony Dracon found himself at a dead end, literally. He had got separated from Glasses and his troops during the panic. Now he was on his own. In an unfamiliar neighborhood, worse he had the misfortune to turn into a one way alley. Double checking the power level and setting readouts on his laser pistol he scanned his surroundings.

"Great, and this was going to be my night. The beginning of a new era, my era" grumbled Tony Dracon to himself. "What more can possibly go wrong?"

"You're about to find out" said a female voice from behind him.

Tony Draco whirled around. There standing before him was Elisa. "I had to ask" said Dracon, alarm evident on his face. "Who the hell, correction what the hell are you?"

"I'm a gargoyle, protector of the innocent and your worst nightmare buddy" replied Elisa.

"Great" laughed Tony Dracon, "you're one of the latest batch of vigilante mutant freaks. Lady I grew up in one of the roughest neighborhoods this city has to offer. I'm not the least bit impressed by your speech or your look." Tony Dracon then leveled his gun squarely with Elisa's chest.

"Don't move dirt bag!" yelled a male voice from behind him. Once again Dracon turned around this time to be confronted by Broadway who was holding a laser pistol of his own. Tony Dracon shook his head and laughed.

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. Another one of you freaks and this one is packing heat, unbelievable."

"Broadway what are you do!? Where did you get that!?" asked Elisa in shook.

"It is okay Elisa. I've got this one covered" said Broadway, the gun shaking in his hand.

"Do you now?" said Tony Dracon, pointing his gun at Broadway.

In the next few seconds several things happened in rapid succession. First Elisa lunged for Dracon's gun. Dracon jumped to the side out of her way. Broadway panicked and fired his own laser pistol. The blast hitting Elisa at near point blank range full force in her left shoulder, the powerful beam sliced all the way through her body in an instant. Broadway dropped the still hot laser pistol to the ground. Dracon pushed the shocked Broadway aside and ran out of the Alleyway. It began to rain heavily, thunder rumbled in the distance.

A few moments later Goliath arrived at the scene. The sight that greeted Goliath's eyes when he entered the alleyway was nothing less than terrifying. In fact it was the worst thing he had beheld since he and Hudson had discovered the Massacre at Castle Wyvern, so long ago. There laying on the cold, hard ground was Elisa. Her eyes closed, her left shoulder blackened with a gaping hole in the middle of it. Nearby stood Broadway, his face locked in a look of disbelief.

"No" whisper Goliath, crouching down beside the fallen Elisa. He gingerly picked her up, cradling her gently in his massive arms. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, his eyes glowed a solid white, his wings spreading out involuntarily. His mind consumed with grief and rage Goliath turn his white hot gaze towards Broadway. "How did this happen!? Who did this!? Answer me now!?"

Broadway stammered for a bit, finally he spit out the following words. "We, were, we, that guy they the Detective called Tony Dracon, he was so fast. There was nothing I could do, I'm sorry Goliath."

"Dracon will pay for this!" rumbled Goliath deeply, his eyes landing on the laser pistol that lay in the middle of the alley near Elisa. Picking it up he looked at Broadway. "He used this didn't he?"

"Yes, oh Dragon Goliath I'm so, so, terribly sorry" said Broadway, tears flowing down his face in twin torrents. "We've got to do something, Elisa needs help she is hurt so bad. Dragon what can we do?"

"Maybe I can help" said Matt Bluestone, who now stood at the mouth of the alleyway. "I'm Detective Matthew Bluestone. I'm pretty sure you were the ones who saved me and my men earlier in the evening with that rain of stone that was dropped on the Purple Dragons. I'm so sorry one of you has been seriously injured" Matt Bluestone finished with a frown, looking down at Elisa.

"She is my beloved, my mate to be" said Goliath his eyes still a solid white. "I do not know how to help her."

"May I take a look?" asked Matt Bluestone.

"Just do not harm her any further. I'll be watching" said Goliath, eyeing Matt Bluestone intently as the latter took Elisa vitals.

"The good news is she is alive" said Matt Bluestone, now back to his feet. "The bad news is her vitals are very and erratic weak. We need to get her medical attention immediately."

"She will heal with the Sun. Our kind have remarkable powers of recovery" said Goliath, though he seemed only to half believe his own speech.

"Perhaps, granted I do not know anything about you or your kind, however sunrise is still many hours away I'm not sure she'll make it until then without treatment" reasoned Matt Bluestone. "Problem is we can't just have her admitted to a local medical facility. Most hospitals in Manhattan have a strict 'humans only' admittance policy."

"They would let her die because she isn't human!" roared Goliath.

"I would hope not, but we can't afford to take that chance" replied Matt Bluestone. "Is there anyone you know who might be able to help her?"

After a few minutes Goliath responded. "Possibly" Goliath looked at the turtlecom he had just fished out of a pouch on his belt, before activating it as Leonardo had shown him.

The Turtles' Secret Lair

"Do you know you're doing?" whispered Mona Lisa to Raphael.

"Not really, but I don't see any other options do you?" whispered Raphael.

Both mutants were hunched over a raw turkey. Somehow the two had been picked to prepare the Turkey earlier in the evening after the group had reconciled with Venus. The entire process had been slow going and tedious. Neither had any real experience cooking which showed in their efforts. Currently they were attempting to stuff the Turkey, with limited success. Suddenly both of their turtlecoms started beeping.

"Saved by the bell" whispered Mona Lisa, answering the insistent summons of the small electronic device first. "Mona Lisa here, how are you Goliath?" she said right away recognizing the image of the Gargoyle Clan Leader that was shown on the small screen.

"I need help now. Elisa has been badly injured. She was shot with a laser gun at close range by the leader of the Purple Dragons, Shredder's henchman, Tony Dracon. We fear she make not survive until dawn without medical treatment" said Goliath his eyes an eerie white, his voice filled with supressed rage.

"Oh no that is terrible!" cried Mona Lisa. "We'll be there right away. Where are you?"

"I am unsure of the exactly location" replied Goliath.

"Don't worry, we can trace your signal" interjected Raphael. "We will be there shortly."

About twenty minutes later the Turtles & Mona Lisa arrived at the scene. In the meantime Matt Bluestone had kept checking Elisa's vitals, once he even had to preform CPR to stabilize her condition. When the Turtles arrived Elisa was placed on a stretcher by Donatello & Mona Lisa. Donatello quickly hooked Elisa up to several instruments. Donatello & Mona Lisa being the only two, besides Matt Bluestone & Venus, who possessed any type of medical knowledge, examined both Elisa and the medical readouts carefully.

"Can you help her?" asked Goliath, his eyes had finally lost their white glow.

"I think so, we'll need to take her back to our Lair though" said Donatello. "Being out here in the rain isn't doing her any good. Besides I have better medical equipment there, equipment that can't be easily moved."

"I understand, please take good care of her" said Goliath softly.

"Don't worry she is in good hands" said Venus. "We will care for your loved one as if she were our own."

Soon Venus, Donatello & Mona Lisa along with Elisa had vanished down a manhole. Leonardo, Michelangelo & Raphael had remained behind with Goliath, Broadway & Detective Bluestone. After some talk it was decided Goliath, Broadway, Bluestone and the three Turtles would look for Tony Dracon, disarming any other Purple Dragons they might come across during their search. Detective Bluestone reminded the five non-humans that because of the current 'anti-freak' hysteria that was sweeping the City they could not be directly involved in the actual arrest of any Purple Dragons they might apprehend, that once contained they should radio him the location of the Purple Dragons so the police could pick them up.

The rest of the evening passed quickly for the group. By the time dawn approached Matt Bluestone estimated they had defeated nearly the entire Purple Dragon gang: which numbered several hundred members. Bluestone even managed to collar Dracon's bodyguard Glasses, with a little help from Leonardo. Much to the chagrin, especially of Goliath and Broadway, Tony Dracon however was nowhere to be found. Bluestone and the three Turtles promised to continue the search during the day.

Reluctantly the two gargoyles retreated to locate a perch for the day. They did not rejoin the rest of the Clan atop St. Damien's Cathedral. Rather they spent their day at the clock tower above the 23rd Precinct. Part of the reason for doing so was because Goliath wanted to meet up with Matt Bluestone as soon as the Sun went down. Another reason was because Goliath didn't want the rest of the Clan involved in his vendetta against Tony Dracon & his masters, at least not yet. Goliath knew the others would not approve of his seeking vengeance against Dracon. Hudson in particularly wouldn't approve of Goliath thirst for revenge, which was why Goliath was keeping the old gargoyle at arm lengths until this was over one way or the other. Goliath would kill Dracon or Dracon would kill Goliath, there was no other way it could end now. The die had been caste.

A Purple Dragon safe house the morning of Thanksgiving Day November 24th 1994

"Those damn mutants the Gargoyles and now the Turtles are after me!" screamed Tony Dracon into his communicator.

"Strictly speaking the Gargoyles aren't mutants" said the image of Shredder, arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for the biology lesson Master" said Tony Dracon, rolling his eyes before he caught himself.

"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll remove it from your mouth!" said Shredder, irritated at Dracon's blatant show of disrespect.

"My apologizes Master Shredder. I've been under a lot of stress lately. I meant you no disrespect. I just need help. Those freaks are after me. They have already put most of our organization away, including my personal bodyguard Glasses" said Tony Dracon, sweating bullets.

"They are only out for your blood because you got one of them shot, and a female no less" replied Shredder, not in the least bit impressed with Dracon's pleadings.

"It was an accident, besides they attacked me first!"

"Still, you made it personal which was unnecessary as well as highly undesirable."

"Please Master Shredder, I'm begging you. I need your help now more than ever."

"Answer me one simple question first Tony. Why should I reward your failure?" asked Shredder, his eyes and voice filled with rage. "You not only brought the wrath of the Turtles & Gargoyles down upon yourself but also down upon the entire Purple Dragon organization as well, an organization that for all intents and purposes no longer exists. An organization that I had plans for, grandiose plans boy, plans that you have ruined! How dare you ask, or even beg, me for help now! After what you have done you deserve nothing more from me, do you hear me nothing!"

"I beg you Master Shredder" cried Tony Dracon, literally getting down on his knees. "Please reconsider your position. Is there nothing you can do for me?"

"You disgust me, get up."

"Yes Master Shredder."

"I'll send you my personal mutants Bebop & Rocksteady. I'll order them to safely escort you out of town. After you depart the City, I never want to see you again is that clear Dracon?"

"Perfectly clear, Master" said Tony Dracon slowly.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements. Once everything is prepared Bebop & Rocksteady will be in touch with you. However from this point on neither I or Krang will have any further direct dealings with you, Shredder out!" Shredder's image then blinked out of existence.

"Ungrateful jerk" muttered Tony Dracon to himself.

The Turtles' Secret Lair sunset

"Broadway don't!" screamed Elisa, breaking free of her stone skin with a massive convulsion. Her shoulder wound was half closed. The area around it was still discolored, though not as badly as the night before.

"Ssssss it is okay you are safe now" said the soothing voice of Venus.

"Broadway, Goliath where are you!?" said Elisa trying to get up, her eyes darting around the chamber frantically. Venus and Mona Lisa gently held her down.

"Please calm down Elisa" said Mona Lisa. "You are in no condition to go anywhere right now. You will only injure yourself further if you do so."

"What happened? Why am I here? Where are the others?" asked Elisa her eyes still frantic her mind going a mile a minute.

"You were shot at point blank range by a laser gun while fighting the Purple Dragons. Goliath called us for help shortly after it happened. We almost lost you several times last night" explained Mona Lisa.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Venus.

"Yes, I-I do. It, it was awful,,,," began Elisa, when she was interrupted by the beeping of turtlecoms.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Venus, answering the summons. "Hello this is Venus, whom may I ask is calling?"

"It is me Lexington" said the image of the young gargoyle. "Do you know where Goliath, Elisa & Broadway are? They never came home last night, we are worried."

"Lexington I do not know where Broadway & Goliath are" answered Venus. "Elisa however is here with us. She suffered a serious injury while battling the Purple Dragons last night."

"What happened!?" yelled Lexington.

"She was shot at close range with a laser gun luckily we were able to stabilize her condition. She is currently resting here with us in our Lair."

"You have no idea where Goliath and Broadway currently are?"

"None" replied Venus.

Near Grand Central Station two hours later

Upon awakening Goliath had contacted Leonardo immediately. Leonardo had no leads on Tony Dracon, nor for that matter did Detective Matt Bluestone. Following a frustrating discussion with Bluestone Goliath and Broadway had split up to search for Dracon. Nearly two hours later Goliath spotted Dracon, along with Shredder's minions Rocksteady & Bebop, getting out of a car two blocks from Grand Central Station. Goliath contacted the three Turtles, who in turn agreed to contact Bluestone. Leonardo had asked that Goliath not confront Dracon and the two mutants alone but the Clan Leader ignored Leonardo's plea. Goliath's mind was consumed with an all-encompassing rage.

Goliath descended upon the unsuspecting group of villains like an angry god onto sinners. He made short work of both Rocksteady & Bebop. He left the two disarmed, battered and unconscious on the sidewalk. Tony Dracon then pulled his laser pistol getting off several shots before running away. Goliath easily dodged each shot and was soon in hot pursuit of the would-be gangster. Dracon only got a short distance before Goliath scooped Dracon right off his feet. Holding Dracon with one hand Goliath easily crumpled Dracon's laser pistol with the other. Up, up, up the two ascended into the air.

"I should drop you down there into the gutter where those like you and your Master the Shredder belong!" bellowed Goliath, his eyes glowed bright white. There was a deadly edge to his voice, an edge that he hadn't used since confronting those who betrayed and massacred most of his original clan in 994 C.E.

"Goliath please don't hurt him!" said Broadway, coming alongside his Clan Leader. "Harming an unarmed man isn't our way. That is what you have always taught us."

"He tried to kill Elisa!" roared Goliath, by this time Tony Dracon had not only passed out but had also wet his pants from fright.

"He didn't shoot Elisa, I did!" said Broadway, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You shot Elisa!?" said Goliath in confusion.

"I took a gun from a Purple Dragon the night before. I thought it would make me cool like the cops on TV. When Elisa and I confronted Dracon I tried to frighten him with my gun. It didn't work. I then tried to shoot him before he could shoot me with his own gun. Elisa tried to save me from getting shot by attempting to disarm Dracon, but while they were struggling over Dracon's blaster my finger slipped and I shot Elisa instead of Dracon. It was my gun you saw on the ground by Elisa last night, not Dracon's" explained Broadway, now crying. "I'm so sorry Goliath this is all my fault! I should never have taken that gun! I hope someday you can forgive me?"

Goliath looked from Broadway then back to the limp body of Tony Dracon in his hands. "By the Dragon what do I almost do" said Goliath in dismay.

Roughly a half hour later Matt Bluestone and several uniformed officers arrived to take Tony Dracon along with Bebop & Rocksteady into custody. The mutants presented somewhat of a logistical problem. Luckily, due to years of dealing with super powered criminals, NYC authorities had developed special measures and facilities to deal with such high risk prisoners. The two mutants were whisked away to a specially equipped detention facility that had been built just north of White Plains two years before. Dracon now sporting a prominent and seemingly permanent, white streak in the middle of his hair was sent to Riker's Island.

The Turtles' Secret Lair later that night

"Thanks for inviting me over for Thanksgiving Dinner Michelangelo, even if it is kind of late" said Mondo Gecko, chowing down on some cranberry source and stuffing. The lizard mutant was seated at long dinner table with the entire Turtle Family, most of the Gargoyle Clan and several others including April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

"Yes I too wish to show my gratitude to you for inviting myself and my Master Obento. This is truly a fine fest" said the extra-terrestrial rabbit Usagi Yojimbo, in his usual stilted speech.

"Don't mention it dudes, Thanksgiving is a time for family and friends" said Michelangelo, his voice filled with happiness.

"Aye lad" added Hudson, gesturing for a toast with his glass. "On behalf of my Clan I thank ye all for acceptin' us into yer fine group of protectors. It is good ta have such reliable allies who are strong of both body and morality. May we always succeed in defending our city and world from evil, and may we all find happiness in the future."

"Here! Here!" shouted the assembled group, with much clinking of glasses.

In a small side chamber Goliath and Broadway stood over the convalescing Elisa. The three heard the sounds of merriment coming from the larger chamber. Elisa gave a smile as she gave Goliath's hand a squeeze from where she lay on the coat. Broadway was the first to break the silence.

"Elisa I'm so, so, so sorry this happened" Broadway said with tears in his eyes, as he kneeled down on the opposite side of the cot to where Goliath was standing. "I never meant to shoot you. Still that doesn't make it any better. I should never have taken that gun. You are like the big sister I never had. If you,,,, I would have never lived with myself. Even now I'll never forgive myself for what I've done. I'll never use another gun as long as I live."

"Broadway of course I forgive you. It was a senseless accident, nothing more nothing less. You are right Broadway when you say you should never have taken the gun in the first place. It takes years of training to handle a firearm properly & more importantly safely, any firearm and that goes double for a laser weapon. You could just as easily have hurt yourself as me with that gun. When I saw you and Dracon in that standoff I was so afraid either he'd hurt you or you'd hurt yourself. You're one of my new younger siblings after all" Elisa finished with a smile, followed by a wink. "Now please go with the others and enjoy your first Thanksgiving Dinner, and bring me in a plate later okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you are given a fine plate" said Broadway smiling for the first time in nearly two nights. "See you later Elisa, Goliath." Broadway then bounded towards the sounds of merriment.

"He's a good kid" said Elisa. Now alone she turned her gaze towards Goliath. Her smile evaporated the moment she saw the frown on Goliath's face. "Goliath, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I think it is best if you get some rest now. We will talk again after sunset tomorrow" said Goliath, releasing Elisa's hand. He stood up and quickly strode out of the room, leaving behind a perplexed female gargoyle.

The Dream Plane later that night

"Mei Pieh Chi!"

"Mei Pieh Chi!"

"Mei Pieh Chi!"

Over and over and over again the strangely familiar voice repeated her name with increasing urgency; it was not the name she currently bore. No, it was the name she had been given by her adopted father the dear departed Shinobi Master Chung I. She surveyed her surroundings with mounting alarm. This was not the serene, peaceful Dream Plane she had known since she was a child. No, this place was dark, foreboding and strange. Where was she? What was going on? Whose voice was calling her? Venus, with the help of Chung I, had walked the Dream Plane since she was a small child never once had she been frightened of it, until now.

Venus found herself on a beach, white capped waves crashing against the shore, snowflakes swirling through the turbulent air overhead. Everything in sight the sand, the rocks, the shrubs was coated in a thick, crusty, grayish-black film. In the distant sky the swirling dark clouds parted in the middle, beams of bright multi-colored light radiated from the hole in the heavens. There in the middle of the gap stood the shoreline of an Island, calm, bright & lovely.

"Mei Pieh Chi!" shouted the voice again.

Venus fell to her knees. Soon two strong hands grasp her own and pulled her to her feet. There standing before her, clothed in his traditional Shinobi grab was her former adopted father and teacher Chung I a smile on his weathered face.

"Father you are alive! I prayed for this!" said Venus, tightly embracing Chung I.

"No my daughter I am here only in spirit form" said Chung I once Venus released her embrace, shaking his head sadly. "Listen closely my dear Mei Pieh Chi there isn't much time. I have come to warn you. You, your new family, and your friends must all be ready. The darkness is coming."

"What do you mean father?"

"The three fold man. He, who should not be yet is. He is the harbinger of the everlasting darkness."

"I still don't understand father."

"Then look, look to the shores of the eternal land. Look and behold his coming!" proclaimed Chung I, turning Venus around so that she was facing the shore of the strange Island in the sky.

Slowly a small speck appeared on the distant horizon of the Island. The speck grew and grew as it came closer and closer. Once it was upon the shore line it filled much of the sky hole bolting out most of the Island behind it. The thing more than anything else resembled a giant golf ball riding along on some type of huge tank tracks. The tracks stopped turning the moment it reached the edge of the water. The large metallic ball like shape that stood atop the larger structure unexpectedly snapped open to reveal a huge eye. Venus gasped in horror as the Eye looked directly at her!

"Peekaboo I see you" said a hideous voice. The Eye glowed an unnerving pale red. The gruesome blub expanded until it encompassed her entire field of vision. "You cannot hide from me little Shinobi Turtle. I am he who sets the game in motion. I wrote the story of your destiny, and those of so many others, long before your ancestors first drew breath. I am the beginning and the end. The one who is many the many who are one, I am deliverer and destroyer. I am both master and slave. I have been before and I shall be again, in the disappointment of defeat I discover the promise of ultimate victory. I am the phoenix. In the ashes of death I find new life. Prepare yourself, oblivion will arrive!"

The terrible Eye dissolved around here. Venus now found herself back on the beach. Chung I was nowhere to be seen, however she was far from alone. All around her were men wearing strange purple & black outfits, other mean made of stone and humanoid dragons! The strange beings grabbed her, holding her fast. The appearances of the dragons and the stone men changed. The dragons morphed into creatures of sliver metal with solid red neon eyes, which looked like what Donatello told her were robots. The stone men turned from brown & gray to shiny metallic black, with green neon lines of light running through their bodies and solid red neon eyes of their own. The strange creatures, in their eerie artificial sounding voices, all began chanting the same mantra.

"Join us, embrace the darkness. Become one with it, as have we."

"Never!" shouted Venus, struggling valiantly for freedom.

"Let her go!" yelled the voice of Leonardo. Looking up Venus saw that her fellow crime fighters, including her entire own group, the Gargoyles, April, Casey Jones, the Rabbit & Lizard she had met at Thanksgiving, were surrounding the evil army. Yes her family and friends had come to save her! Soon Venus found herself free from the grip of the strange creatures. A massive battle later they had retreated back to the Island in the sky.

"Are you alright" asked Leonardo, tenderly taking her hand.

"Yes, now that you are here" she answered looking deeply into Leonardo's eyes.

Suddenly the snow turned to a heavy rain. It was not just any rain however. It was a grayish-black, slimly rain. That quickly coated everyone expect Venus. To Venus' mounting horror the disgusting substance slowly ate away the skin of her companions, reducing them to skeletons in a matter of minutes. Venus' own hands sizzled and dissolved in the embrace of her desiccated would be lover. The Leonardo Skeleton grinned at her. The beach of skeletons surrounding her then disintegrated into dust in before her bewildered eyes, but not before they collectively utter one simple word.

"Darkness"

Venus awoke with a terrible screamed that echoed around the Lair for nearly a minute.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

TMNT/Gargoyles Season One Beginnings Episode Six: Prison Break!

By

Celgress

"Blood is spilled while holding keys to the throne. Born again, but it's too late to atone. No mercy from the edge of the blade. Dare escape and learn the price to be paid."

Hail to the King (2013) - Avenged Sevenfold

The Turtles' Secret Lair the morning of December 6th, 1994

"In related news renowned New York geneticist, and current head of biomedical research at TCRI Corporation, Dr. Anton Servarius has graciously offered to personally oversee the rehabilitation of the criminal mutants known as Rocksteady & Bebop. Dr. Servarius has assured authorities that once his genetic re-sequencing process is completed, the two fearsome creatures will be as harmless as cuddly bunny rabbits. The two mutants will be transferred to a secure TCRI research facility something next week. Dr. Servarius, and his employers at TCRI, have also requested the transfer of several other high-profile nonhuman inmates into their custody, so that they too can also undergo specialized rehabilitation. These requests include the infamous mutant mastermind A.J. Howard, the mutant terrorist Scumbug and the mutant duo of Tokka &Rahzar. Authorities are currently taking the request under advisement" read the Newscaster.

"Wonderful just, wonderful!" said Raphael, his arms flailing about as he stormed around the TV Chamber. "We finally managed to put those two bozos away, and what do the authorities do! They hand them right back over to an agent of Shredder & Krang's! Sometimes I wonder why we even bother fighting crime!"

"We fight crime because it is the right thing to do and so the World will be a better place" said Leonardo, unimpressed with Raphael's tirade.

"A better place for who?" Raphael continued to rant. "It isn't as if most of the humans are grateful. Hell most of them do not even like us. I'm fed-up with putting my shell on the line and never reaping the rewards."

"Raphael need I remind you I was once human" interject Mona Lisa, from where she sat with Venus & Michelangelo on the sofa in front of the TV.

"They hate you now, just like the rest of us" said Raphael, never missing a beat. "Do you know that Detective Bluestone told Goliath that if he took Elisa to a hospital after she was shot the staff would most likely let her die, just because she isn't human. Broadway told me all about it. What if it were you Mona Lisa who had been shot, I rush you to the nearest hospital only to be arrested because we are mutants. I then sit there and watch you die right in front of my eyes, for no other reason than because we are different."

"Raphael I don't know what I can say" began Mona Lisa. "The hard facts are the world we live is dominated by humans, and probably always will be. Most humans fear & mistrust us. There is little we can do about that, at least in the short term. I hope their view of us will change someday, preferably someday soon."

"Currently we have other more pressing issues to deal with. Like why exactly Shredder & Krang want all those mutants released from prison so badly. Rocksteady & Bebop that makes sense, but A.J. Howard and those others not so much" said Donatello entering the TV Chamber from a side doorway. "They are certainly up to something, but what?"

"No doubt, we shall find out soon enough" said Venus. "Until our enemies make their next move, we must watch and wait. That is all we can do, for now." The others nodded their agreement.

A small laboratory in a tower of Castle Wyvern dusk December 14th, 1994

"This had better work Krang" grumbled Shredder.

"Trust me Shredder Project Night Flyer will solve our little gargoyle & turtle problems permanently" said Krang, his android body flipped a series of switches and pressed a series of buttons on a wall lined with equipment.

The entire room was packed with electronics of all sorts. In the middle of the small room sat a long metal table. Under a white sheet on the table laid a form. Next to the table was a stand on which rested a strange, ornate, wooden bowl. Steam lazily rose from whatever substance boiled within the bowl.

"Our Steel Clan Robots failed to match the Gargoyles because they lacked minds capable of independent thought. Our newest creation will possess no such inadequacies, it will be an intellectual match for the creatures it's physical form mimics" explained Krang, checking and rechecking his readouts.

"How can you be so certain Krang?" asked Shredder.

"Because Shredder we are giving it the instincts of the original, now deceased, Wyvern Clan along with much of their collective memories" snickered Krang.

"But how, is that even possible?" stammered Shredder.

"Trust me, it is possible Shredder" Krang continued. "Using a spell from the Grimorum Arcanorum and the physical remains of the gargoyles themselves" Krang gestured to a pile of stone fragments he then dumped into the boiling bowl. "I will extract and implant their memories into our latest robotic creation. Stand back Shredder, the time has come. Throw the main switch precisely when I say!"

Shredder took his position by the main switch. Shredder griped it firmly with both hands, testing the weight experimentally. On the opposite side of the room Krang began chanting a spell in Latin. Krang's chanting increased in volume and speed, while the bowl shook and glowed with an eerie magenta light. Moments later a stream of pure, magenta energy shot out from the bowl engulfing the table, Krang yelled to Shredder it was time. Shredder pulled the main switch. The room lite up like a Christmas tree. Nearly a thousand volts of electricity bombarded the figure under the sheet. An explosion rocked the tower top as the rows of specialized electronics shorted out in spectacular fashion. Everything went dark Shredder & Krang coughed thick smoke swirling around them. The air slowly cleared to reveal a metallic, silver, humanoid bird shaped creature with glowing neon blue eyes.

"I live, yet I do not" said the high pitched, tinny voice of the Robot. Turning towards first Krang then Shredder it asked the following. "Please provide this unite with a designation."

"Hmmm" said Shredder, his mind deep in thought. "You shall be henceforth known as, Night Flyer yes that fits you rather well."

"Identity accepted I am Night Flyer" said the Robot, looking over his body. "Please explain, what manner of thing am I?"

"You are an android, a robot molded after a specific type of living organism" answered Krang, "in your case gargoyles."

"If this is so, why do I remember being an actual gargoyle several different gargoyles in fact?" said Night Flyer in an apparent state of confusion.

"Because we gave you the memories of a group of deceased gargoyles known as the Wyvern Clan" said Shredder.

"Why was this done?" inquired Night Flyer.

"To make you a more effective gargoyle type android" continued Shredder. "Our first attempts at creating true gargoyle androids like you failed because the robots lacked the skills required of a gargoyle. By providing you with the memories, the experiences of an actual clan of gargoyles we knew you would turn out differently. That you would have all the instincts and knowledge needed to emulate an actual biological gargoyle."

"Your explanation is sufficient" announced Night Flyer. "This is my purpose, what however are my current mission objectives. I know fulfilling my mission objectives are essential."

"Your primary mission objective is to attack and heavily damage a government detention facility north of White Plains, New York" said Shredder. "Your secondary purpose is to destroy the Gargoyles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their allies who live in this city, do you not remember?"

"Accessing objective protocols working, working" said Night Flyer. "Objectives confirmed, when should I undertake the competition of object number one?"

"Right away" said Krang, "and remember we Krang and Shredder are your masters no one else."

"Functions confirmed, I am the servant of Krang & Shredder no one else has authority over me" confirmed Night Flyer. "Now I will begin completion of my primary objective."

Night Flyer's anti-gravity feet panels activated along with his back mounted jet engine. A moment later Night Flyer departed the tower heading out into the night. Shredder & Krang grinned evilly at each other as their latest and greatest creation sped out into the night to wreak havoc.

Over Manhattan fifteen minutes later

"I don't understand what is going with Goliath Hudson" said Elisa, as she and the gargoyle elder flew about a dozen feet behind the Clan Leader. "He told me he loves me, yet since Thanksgiving we have barley spoken. Why is he treating me like this? What did I do wrong? It is breaking my heart Hudson."

"Las ye have don nothing wrong. I do not know why Goliath has shut his heart" said Hudson. "Before this Thanksgiving he was the happiest I have seen him since before the Massacre of our Original Clan. Aye I do not understand what has wrought this change in 'im either las."

"Whatever it is I hope it ends soon. I do not know how much more of this I can take. I'm at the end of my rope Hudson" said Elisa. "If something doesn't change between us soon, I don't know what I'll do."

Up ahead Goliath was absorbed in his own tumultuous thoughts. He hated how he was treating Elisa, but it was the only way. If he wanted to keep Elisa safe he couldn't be romantically involved with the female. He was a pitiful protector, and a terrible excuse for a gargoyle. If only the four adolescents were older he would choose one of them as his replacement as clan leader. Regrettably as things currently stood all the other gargoyles in the Clan were too young, too inexperienced (Elisa), or too old (Hudson) for the position. By default Goliath had little choice but to retain in the position for the foreseeable future. Even though it was a position he evidently didn't deserve, perhaps he never truly had.

Abruptly what looked like a silver beaked gargoyle with glowing blue eyes appeared several hundred feet ahead of and to the right of Goliath's position. If the strange gargoyle had noticed Goliath and the others it made no indication of such. Goliath, quickly overcoming his surprised, changed his course to intercept the now arrival. Elisa and Hudson did likewise, once they saw what had caught Goliath's interest. Soon Goliath was close enough to the strange gargoyle that he could see it was no flesh and blood gargoyle at all, rather it was another robot! It even had a compact jetpack built into it's back between it's wings.

"Who are you!?" demands Goliath, nearing the robot. Stopping it's forward progress the robot turns it's blue, luminous gaze upon the Clan Leader.

"My designation is Night Flyer, Clan Leader" it answered in a shrill, metallic voice.

"What did you call me?" asked Goliath, astonished.

"Clean Leader" repeated Night Flyer. "You are Goliath leader of Clan Wyvern, or at least you were up until October of 994 C.E. when most of your clan mates were massacred by a Viking war band lead by a chieftain named Hakon. Your former Clan had faith in you as leader to protect them Goliath, faith that was clearly misplaced. They would be disappointed in learning that you couldn't even protect their eggs following their demise."

"How dare you speak of such things robot!" roared Goliath, his eyes glowed a fierce white, "things which you know nothing about!"

"I know everything about the things of which I speak Clan Leader. I possess the memories of your fallen clan mates" explained Night Flyer.

"Liar!" roared Goliath.

"Aye lad" agreed Hudson, he and Elisa coming upon the mid-air confrontation. "It nay can be true. It is not possible."

"It is possible Mentor. I was given most of their memories by Shredder & Krang so that I would possess the effective instincts and knowledge required of a fully functional gargoyle. This was the only way they could create a truly autonomous gargoyle based android. Krang & Shredder used a spell they saved from the Grimorum Arcanorum. With it they extracted the memories from the remaining stone fragments of your deceased clan members" said Night Flyer, finishing his explanation.

"They did what!?" roared Goliath in a combination of shock and disgust.

"By the Dragoon" whispered Hudson, his old face frozen in shock. His mind refused to process the awful truth for several minutes.

"Oh my God" said Elisa, covering his mouth. The female gargoyle felt as if she was going to be sick. She found the very concept of desecrating the dead beyond appalling, no matter the species. It went against everything she had been taught her entire life.

"Abomination!" roared Goliath louder than ever, his eyes still a solid white. "You and your infernal creators will play dearly for this indignity!"

"I must warn you my physical capabilities are superior to your own in every way. Furthermore I possess state of the art offensive and defensive system for which you have no possible counter measures. For example my skin is comprised exclusively of solid, quarter inch to half inch thick adamantium: a substance which is partially indestructible. If you engage me in battle, even with the assistance of your two fellow gargoyles, there is a 76.4% chance I will terminated you by the end of our encounter. You have been warned, Clan Leader" Night Flyer informed Goliath coldly.

The gargoyles prepared for an attack on Night Flyer. The attack however never came. At the first sigh of aggression, which was a punch thrown by Goliath. Night Flyer opened his beak, inside was a small microphone type device that emitted a super-sonic pulse. Several windows of a nearby building shattered under the strain. The pulse quickly passed beyond the range of human hearing. The noise it generated however was extremely unpleasant, and disorientating for creatures with more sensitive hearing than humans like gargoyles. The three gargoyles feel to the ground below, clutching their heads in pain.

"How disappointing" said Night Flyer, "I was hoping you would present more of a challenge. Fortunately for you your destruction is currently not my primary objective." Night Flyer's jet engine then engaged rapidly propelling the android over the horizon as the three gargoyles withered on the ground below in pain.

The Nonhumans Containment Facility north of White Plains several hours later

"I hate this job" said one of the tower guards, looking over the bank of monitors in front of him. "Nothin' exciting ever happens."

"I don't know it pays good" argued the other guard. "Plus have you taken a good look at that Tempestra chick? I mean va va va voom."

"Need I remind you some of us are married" said the First Guard, clearly disgusted by the bold sexual innuendo of the Second. The First Guard was about to say more, when the proximity indicator light on his console began flashing incessantly.

"Now what" muttered the First Guard, looking over his readouts carefully. It appeared as though an unauthorized aerial vehicle was approaching the facility from the south, and it was moving fast. After rechecking his instruments the First Guard opened a communication channel with the unknown bogey. "Unknown aerial vehicle this is the Control Tower of the New York State Nonhumans Containment Facility you have entered into our airspace. Access to our airspace is strictly restricted to authorized air traffic only. Please identify yourself." No answer was forthcoming. "Unknown aerial vehicle you must turn around and leave our air space immediately. If you do not comply within the next thirty seconds will be forced to fire upon you. Please identify yourself at once."

Just then every window in the Control Tower exploded inwards. The two guards were knocked to the floor. By the time they got up Nigh Flyer was standing in the middle of the control room. The android quickly zapped the two guards with his two forearm, mounted laser cannons. Night Flyer then proceeded to extended several metal tendrils from small concealed compartments along the knuckle line of his right hand. The tendrils plugged themselves into the rows of equipment that lined the control room. Soon Night Flyer had circumvented all security protocols and was in firm control of the computers that governed the prison. Before withdrawing his tendrils and departing Night Flyer used his control to release all the prisoners from their cells, while being careful to leave the main doors securely closed.

St. Damien's Cathedral near dawn

After recovering from the super-sonic attack Goliath, Hudson & Elisa had spent the rest of the night fruitlessly seeking Night Flyer. Even with dawn approaching Hudson & Elisa had found it nearly impossible to convince Goliath that they should give up the search until the following evening. Goliath had been in a state of agitation beyond any the two had witnessed before. The things the android had told the Clean Leader had reopened a wound, a wound that Hudson would later speculate had never really healed. It took every ounce of mental and physical resolve the other two gargoyles could muster, but they final got Goliath perched upon the Cathedral only moments before the sun rose that day.

Upon seeing the three adult gargoyles return Lexington approached them, a cheerful smile on the young gargoyle's face. "Hi Goliath, I'm glad you got back before sunrise. I hope you had a good night patrolling. I know the four of us did" the other three younger gargoyles voiced their agreement with this assessment. "What kept you three out so long anyway?" Goliath just glared at Lexington before turning away.

"What, what did I say?" stammered the bewildered Lexington.

"Nothing, Goliath just isn't feeling well" said Elisa.

"Maybe talking will help" said Broadway, interjecting himself into the conversation. "Hey Goliath….."

"Don't" warned Elisa, putting up her hand. "Trust me that isn't a good idea. He just needs some, alone time right now." Before further debate could breakout the first beams of the rising Sun frozen the Gargoyle Clan in stone slumber.

The Turtles' Secret Lair the morning of December 15th, 1994

"Guys have you been watching the news this morning?" asked the image of April O'Neil the moment Michelangelo answered the turtlecom. "No we haven't April dudette, why is there something we should see?"

"Somebody, the reports claim it was a 'silver skinned gargoyle with glowing blue eyes' attacked the New York State Nonhumans Containment Facility outside of White Plains last night. The attack caused the internal security systems to all fail. Right now the police are engaged in a tense hostage situation with the inmates. They are holding most of the staff prisoner. They say they'll execute the hostages this afternoon unless their demands are met. Casey is already on his way there to help out as a member of Cyberbiotics Security."

"Thanks April" said Leonardo, overhearing the conversation. "We'll be in touch. Okay everyone looks like we're spending the day in White Plains."

"What do you suppose it was that attacked the dentition facility? I highly doubt it was one of the gargoyles we have got to know over the past few months" said Mona Lisa.

"I'm betting it was anther of Shredder's creations, no doubt another gargoyle android. Whatever it was, this won't be easy" said Donatello, as Michelangelo put his turtlecom away. "That detention facility houses about two dozen nonhuman inmates, many with super powers of one sort or another, most of who we had a hand in sending there in the first place. I highly doubt any of them will be happy to see us again."

"Are you kidding me Donatello" Raphael joked. "I bet we all are popular there. Heck I'd wager most of our hate mail, sadistic Christmas cards and death threats originate from that very facility."

"You're right Donatello" said Leonardo, ignoring Raphael's gallows humor. "This won't be easy. In fact it will likely be one of the greatest challenges we have ever faced. With that said, I'm not forcing anyone to go on this mission. This one is strictly volunteer only. So, who is with me?"

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo all eagerly voiced their desire to joined the mission. This was followed by Raphael who joked that he couldn't let the others 'have all the fun'. Finally Venus and Mona Lisa both voiced their desire to be part of the mission. Leonardo then called up Detective Matt Bluestone, who he had given a turtlecome to back on Thanksgiving eve. Both the Turtle Family and the Gargoyle Clan had become fast friends with the kind, quirky Detective. Leonardo offered the help of his team in resolving the latest crisis, which Detective Bluestone gratefully accepted. After saying their goodbyes to Master Splinter the six soon left the Lair.

Nonhumans Containment Facility north of White Plains early afternoon

The snow had been falling just before the group of six mutants had left the City. The driving was treacherous. Donatello had to pulled the Turtlevan over no less than four times before they reached their destination. By the time they were outside of White Plains they were in a virtual blizzard. Finally, thankfully, the detention facility came into view. The entire place was surrounded by a barbed wire perimeter which had four check points each was manned by several police officers.

"I hope this works" said Leonardo, punching in a call on his turtlecom while they waited in a long line of vehicles. "Hi Detective Bluestone, this is Leonardo you said earlier you could get us in once we arrived. Well we are here, approaching Checkpoint Three."

"Okay" said the image of Matt Bluestone displayed on the device. "Just hold tight, I'll be there in a few minutes. Honestly we can really use your guys help, just don't allow anyone to see your true appearances okay?"

"Of course not, we couldn't have that now could we" grumbled Raphael from the back of the van.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that" said Matt Bluestone over the turtlecome.

"Don't worry it wasn't important" said Leonardo, shooting Raphael a glance that said 'shut your mouth'. "See you soon Detective Bluestone, Leonardo out."

About fifteen minutes later, after being ushered through the roadblock, the six mutants found themselves talking with Matt Bluestone and Casey Jones in a small, secluded supply tent. Detective Bluestone told them the situation was indeed grave. The nonhumans inmates had not only taken over eighty percent of the staff hostage, they had also managed to take control of nearly every weapon in the prison as well. They were not only dealing with dangerous, disgruntled, criminal nonhumans but now heavily armed dangerous, disgruntled, criminal nonhumans. The prisoners' main demand was freedom. If they were not freed by tomorrow morning at the latest, they would commence executing the hostages. Detective Bluestone explained that the prisoners had originally given a deadline of 4:00 pm today, but had changed their minds when it was explained that there was a snowstorm going on outside and the things they demanded like three helicopters would take longer to arrange in the bad weather. Still the Detective felt the prisoners were both ruthless enough and had nothing to fear as such he was all but certain they'd go through with their threat, and kill the hostages, once tomorrow morning dawned. The six mutants, upon hearing Matt's briefing, bravely volunteered to rescue the hostages, this in spite of Casey Jones' ardent warnings that they were taking a huge and reckless risk. Casey's warnings failed to dissuade the six, and soon they found themselves crawling through the heating duct system of the facility.

Sometime later the six mutants found themselves over the cafeteria. Below them a heated debate was unfolding. A group of hostages were tied to chairs at the dining tables. Four heavily armed nonhumans stood nearby bickering back and forth.

"I say we kill the human trash now" said the humanoid ant like creature who was Krang's executioner from Dimension X, Antrax.

"I agree" seconded the mutant cockroach known as Scumbug. "These humans are more trouble than they are worth. We should rid ourselves of them now."

"You fools" said the blue skinned, red haired alien woman called Tempstra. "If we destroy the hostages before we gain our freedom, the other humans will attack us with full force. At the end of such a battle we will likely be reincarnated, or even worse."

"She has a point fellas" said the orange furred cat mutant Scratch. "I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get outta here. So, yeah I agree with Tempstra no killin' humans 'til we're free. Then we can kill as many of 'em as we like" finished Scratch, rubbing together his paw like hands with glee."

"Good luck with that fleabag!" yelled Raphael, the six members of the Turtle Family dropping down from above, the six literally getting the drop on the four evil nonhumans. In a matter of minutes it was all over. Tempestra, Scumbag, Antrax & Scratch were all disarmed, knocked out and tied up in a corner.

"Are you alright?" Venus asked the staff members, as she and the others untied them.

"Y-You're help-helping us?" asked one of the female guard in disbelief. "But I heard on TV all of you nonhumans are the same, you are out to ruin our way of life. Yet here you are rescuing us, why?"

"Because we are the good guys" said Mona Lisa a tad irritated while untying another guard, this time a man. "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear on TV. There are good nonhumans and bad nonhumans just like there are good and bad humans."

"I-I'm the assistant warden" said a stocky, balding man of about forty after Donatello untied him. "Most of the staff is still being held in the main Cellblock with the majority of the inmates. Our group was amongst the last to be captured those four were taking us to the Cellblock when they starting arguing and then you showed up. Please save the rest of my people. There is no telling what those monsters will do to them if their demands are not met."

"Don't worry we'll get them out. Now go" said Leonardo. "Find some place safe where you can hide until this is all over." The small group of freed hostages then beat a hasty retreat. "You heard the man" said Leonard, looking down at the map of the facility Detective Bluestone had provided him with. "Let's get over to the Cellblock, keep sharp everyone there is no telling what they have in store for us."

The six mutants then worked their way back into the air ducts. They all agreed it was best to maintain the element of surprise until they had confronted the main body of prisoners. It wasn't long at all before they found themselves directly over the Cellblock. There below them were nearly twenty nonhumans, mostly mutants of various sizes & shapes. The nonhumans were once again heavily armed, and were holding about two dozen staff hostage. Above it all on a raised platform that had been part of the prison observation deck sat the over eight foot tall, red dragon mutant known as Hothead. It rapidly became clear that Hothead was calling the shots.

"Hothead!"

"Hothead!"

"Hothead!"

Chanted many of the mutants, half a dozen mutant sea anemones were particularly slavish in their show of devotion to the monstrous creature. Each anemone was for a time groveling on the floor, while chanting the name of their new master. Amongst the crowd the Turtle Family spied none other than Shredder's henchmutants Bebop & Rocksteady. The two were chanting Hothead's name along with the rest.

Leonardo was just about to lay out his plan when there came a sudden creaking, followed by a sharp cracking from the ceiling panels below them which gave way a few seconds later in disastrous fashion. The six found themselves laying directly in the middle of the hostages. The surrounding nonhumans were quick to train their weapons upon the six. Leonardo & Raphael, being the quickest to recovered, each threw a fast volley of ninja stars into the crowd of nonhumans each from an opposite direction. A melee soon ensued, the six were holding their own and even showed indications of gaining the upper hand when Hothead braked a sinister ultimatum that derailed their efforts.

"Cease your actions at once Turtles or my minions with begin killing the humans!" said the huge mutant with a wave of his hand.

The Turtle Family had no choice but to comply. Several of the nonhumans held hostages, to each the muzzle of a gun was shoved against their heads. Reluctantly the six dropped their weapons. Several nonhumans quickly ran forward taking away the discarded ninja armaments.

"We will do as you demand, just do not harm the hostages" said Leonard, his head hung low in defeat.

"Now bow down before me. I said bow down!" commanded Hothead, several mutant Sea Anemones forced the Turtle Family down into a bowing position before the gigantic mutant. "Dispose of their communicators." The turtlecoms were then removed and torn apart.

"Tell me traitors how did you come to be in our presence? Did you're human allies send you on this suicide mission? Perhaps they grew tired of you? Don't worry, we won't. Isn't that right my brethren?" laughed the massive dragon mutant Hothead, his comments generating a wave of laughter throughout the inhuman throng. "Where are Tempestra and the others?"

"We will tell you nothing monster" said Venus, her face screwed up with determination. Maybe she thought can I us a Shinobi mind trick to topple this evil brute? It was worth a try. Reaching out she probed his dark and turbulent mind. Her attempt was soon repulsed with a ferocity she had never thought possible, it was almost like being hit by a physical foe.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me little Turtle Witch" bellowed Hothead, getting up from his makeshift seat he bent over Venus gripping her chin in his massive clawed hand.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Leonardo, struggling against two Sea Anemones.

"Her life is mine, as is your own. I will do with you both as I please" said Hothead, releasing his grip and returning to his seat. "I believe a demonstration is in order. Leatherhead, Slash kill one of your prisoners, slowly."

Before the horrified eyes of the Turtle Family, and the other prisoners, Leatherhead and Slash beat to death a random male prisoner. The screams of their brutalized victim echoing off the high walls of the Cellblock, even Bebop and Rocksteady turned their heads away more than once during the awful spectacle. By the time it was over several of the prisoners, and Mona Lisa, were crying. The five Turtles found themselves dumbfounded by the sickening display, the senseless suffering. Raphael was the first to find his voice.

"Hey, there was no need for that no need at all!"

"Consider his suffering, but a preview of your own" declared Hothead calmly. "Before tomorrow dawns you six shall learn the turn definition of agony, this I promise you."

St. Damien's Cathedral sunset

The Gargoyles were greeted by the chirping of turtlecoms coming from their living room the moment they awoke from stone sleep. Lexington was the first to answer his device, Goliath ignoring this own communicator. It was clear Goliath was about to take off into the night sky alone, with no turtlecom or partner for support. Elisa and Hudson hurried after him.

"Wait up big guy" Elisa said, heading towards the Clan Leader.

"You will remain here" said Goliath bluntly, without even looking her way.

"Goliath you can't…." began Elisa, before Goliath cut her off.

Turning around he rumbled with surprising force. "This is my fight and mine alone, it does not involve you. You are to remain here, that is an order."

For several moments Elisa was to hurt to say anything. Finally her anger overcame her pain. "Yes sir! I will follow you orders sir!" she said bitterly, give a mock salute. "Is there anything else sir!?"

Shaking his head Goliath took off into the night. Not long after Hudson followed him. Before he left Hudson shared a look of deep concern and sadness with Elisa. The three younger gargoyles just looked on, not knowing what to say or do. It was an open secret that Goliath and Elisa were mates to be in all but name, now this happens. The three had no idea what was going on, or why. They just stood there, watching Elisa stare off into the night.

"Elisa" said the voice of Lexington, breaking the somber atmosphere. "There is something you should know. Here talk to April" Lexington headed his turtlecom over to Elisa.

"Yes, this is Elisa. What is going on April?"

"Elisa thank goodness you guys are finally awake. The Turtles need your help pronto."

"Why, what has happened April?"

"There was a breakout at the Nonhumans Containment Facility north of White Plains late last night. The inmates got free, there are about two dozen of them, and took most of the staff hostage. The Turtles went there, along with Casey and a Detective Matthew Bluestone, to rescue the hostages earlier today. A few hours ago Casey called me. Sometime went wrong and the Turtles are now hostages themselves. I don't know anyone else who can help them, there is Splinter but this kind of operation requires a team" said April O'Neil, worry evident in her image.

"Don't worry April, we are on it. We'll keep you posted as things develop, Elisa out" said Elisa deactivating the device. "Okay everyone, you heard the lady looks like we are going on a trip." The Trio of young male gargoyles went into the living room to eat a quick meal and prepare for the long journey ahead.

"Elisa is everything okay between you and Goliath?" asked Seraphina the younger female approached Elisa tentatively.

"Oh Seraphina I honestly don't know, but I can't worry about my relationship with Goliath right now. I need to be strong, we have a very difficult task ahead, I was a cop, now I'm a gargoyle, a protector of the innocent. I can't allow my personal feelings to get in the way of doing my job. These inmates must be put back under lock & key. If not the consequences could be dire" said Elisa, Seraphina coming up and giving her a hug after the speech. "Now lets' get ready ourselves" said Elisa breaking the embrace. "Like I told the others this will be by no means an easy task.

Just outside Castle Wyvern atop the TCRI Building sometime later

"Come out and face me cowards!" roared Goliath, as he tried in vain to penetrate the energy shield that had been raised when he first came in sight of his former dwelling place. "Night Flyer you dishonor yourself by your very existence, prove you are not a coward on top of being a grave robbing thief!"

"You never could control your temper, Clan Leader" mocked the tinny voice of Night Flyer from somewhere off to Goliath's right. "Your clan mates always feared it would ultimately be your undoing."

Goliath turned to his right and threw a punch at Night Flyer, a blow that the android easily blocked. Night Flyer answered with a powerful punch of his own. The impact of which bounced Goliath off the energy shielding and sent him ricocheting off into the night sky. Goliath didn't have time to recover before Night Flyer slammed him with another punch, followed by an elbow, two knee strikes and a vicious spinning kick. By the time the flurry had ended Goliath found himself bruised, bloodied and barely able to stand on a snow-covered rooftop several blocks away.

Goliath attempted to shake the cobwebs out of his head, but to no avail. He heard the metallic thud of Night Flyer leading somewhere nearby, but he couldn't see where. He could feel the low vibrations as the android bounded towards him. Soon Goliath felt the sickening impact of a soccer type kick being delivered with tremendous force to his body. The impact set his skidding half way across the snowy rooftop. A few moments later it was followed by another kick that left him laying near the edge of the rooftop, unable to get up again little own defend himself. All too soon he felt the terrible grip of Night Flyer's foot upon his head.

"How should I terminate you, Clean Leader?" asked the high pitched voice of the robot. "Should I throw you off this rooftop, or should I crush your skull with my foot instead? Choices, choices, choices there are always choices in life is that not so Clan Leader? I, they remember, the choice you made the choice that condemned them all to oblivion. They remember, do you?"

"I made what I felt at the time was the right decision. I soon learned it couldn't have been more wrong" said Goliath, opening his swollen eyes and looking at the thing before him.

"Explain Clan Leader" demanded Night Flyer.

"Once I discovered the massacre I know I had been wrong, that I had failed my clan my family. I have lived with the guilt ever since, of that and of losing their eggs" explained Goliath hoarsely. "I am not a worthy leader, I never was."

"Before I terminate you Goliath, do you have a final request?" asked Night Flyer, loosening the grip of his foot on Goliath's head.

"Forgiveness" whispered Goliath.

"Request, denied" exclaimed Night Flyer, the smallest trace of satisfaction seemingly evident in that artificial voice.

Night Flyer released his grip raising his foot high over Goliath's head to deliver the killing blow. Then a strange thing happened, Night Flyer unexpectedly toppled over the edge of the rooftop before he could deliver the intended strike. Goliath soon found himself being pulled to his feet by his old mentor, Hudson. It took Goliath's hazy mind several moments to fully understand what had happened. Hudson had tackled Night Flyer at full flight speed knocking the balanced on one foot Night Flyer over, while the robot was distracted with Goliath's own impending demise.

"Hudson, old friend you are a sight for sore eyes" rasped Goliath, leaning against this former mentor for support.

"Aye lad, we must leave 'ere soon before the metal demon recovers" said Hudson, helping Goliath limp towards the edge of the rooftop. "Can ye fly boy?"

"I do, do not think so everything hurts" chocked Goliath, coughing a bit.

"Then we had better git to ground level" said Hudson, changing course now the paired were headed towards the roof access entrance. Just before they could reach it Night Flyer landed in front of the pair blocking the doorway.

"I think not Clean Leader, Mentor" squealed the voice of Night Flyer. "The only way you leave here tonight is in a dustbin tomorrow morning."

Hudson gently dropped Goliath to the roof, and drew his sword. Night Flyer pointed out that the sword could never penetrate his skin. In spite of Goliath shaking his head 'no', Hudson engaged Night Flyer in combat. Night Flyer purposefully took not one, but two forceful blows from Hudson's sword which left behind not even a scratch. Night Flyer then swept Hudson off his feet stunning him with the electrically charged, blue lit, end of his, spiked club like tail. The elder gargoyle screamed out in pain but was quickly back on his feet. The two circled each other for several minutes, before Night Flyer opened his beak. His intention was once again to deliver the disorientating super-sonic pulse he had used to disable the three gargoyles the night before. Goliath, seeing what Night Flyer was attempting, with a sudden burst of energy born of pure desperation jumped up and ripped one of the overhead power cables that ran from the power lines to just above the roof access door free and jammed it with all the force he could muster down Night Flyer's wide opened gullet. The resulting charge caused the android to short out in spectacular fashion. By the time the electric storm had subsided Night Flyer was nothing but an empty, smoking, sizzling shell. Both the leds that make up his eyes and studded his tail had blown out, leaving behind empty sockets. All that really remained of the once mighty robot was his outer layer of adamantium armor, which lay limp and disjointed on the rooftop some of the joints barley holding together.

The two gargoyles looked at each other hardly believing their shared ordeal was now over. Goliath limped over to Hudson who had just retrieved his sword from where it had fallen during the battle. The two then slowly walked up to what was left of their tormentor. After taking a long, hard look at the remains Goliath finally said.

"Let's go home old friend"

"Aye" agreed Hudson, "I have had enough excitement for one night." The two Gargoyles then looked for an easy way to get down off the building.

Nonhumans Containment Facility north of White Plains several hours later

It had taken the five most of the evening to reach the Nonhumans Containment Facility. Thankfully the snowstorm had stopped earlier that evening, just after they had left NYC in fact. Elisa, their nominal leader, was still worried about Goliath & Hudson. She hoped the two would be okay. Realizing there was nothing she could do about it, she concentrated on the mission at hand. Once the group arrived outside the Facility Elisa immediately sought out Detective Bluestone. She found him in an operations tent with Casey Jones, and several members of what looked like a SWAT Team. The SWAT Team members, if that was indeed what they were, drew their guns on her the minute she entered the tent. It was only the intervention of Matt Bluestone & Casey Jones that prevented things from quickly escalating out of control.

"Stand down people she is on our side" commanded Matt Bluestone.

"You heard the man, hold your fire that is an order" barked Casey Jones.

"Gentlemen who, or what, exactly is this?" asked a lean yet muscular man with a sandy blonde crew cut.

"I'm Elisa, I'm a gargoyle please to meet you" said Elisa, ignoring the man's tone and extending her hand in friendship.

"Just what this operation needs, the involvement of even more mutant scum" said the Muscular Man, ignoring Elisa's outstretched hand which she quickly withdrew. "Who invited this one to the party?"

"I did Captain Hoffman" said Casey Jones. "I think she and her group will be of vital importance in helping us resolve this standoff."

"I agree with Commander Jones' assessment of the potential helpfulness of the gargoyles Captain Hoffman" said Matt Bluestone.

"Just like how you two thought your Turtle friends would make short work of the other inhuman freaks in there, hmmmm." Captain Hoffman threw back at Matt and Casey. "May I remind you two that this operation is under the operational control of the US Armed Forces. Both the NYPD and Cyberbiotics Security have no authority here. The only reason you have even been brought in as consultants is because the Governor of this State wants all available resources brought to bare, that and because Cyberbiotics has the contract for policing this facility an obligation that your company has miserably failed to meet Mr. Jones. Besides one of these gargoyle creatures was apparently responsible for initiating the security breach that caused this situation in the first place, yet now you two want me to trust a group of them to help resolve it?"

Elisa watched Matt Bluestone and Casey Jones argue with Captain Hoffman for several minutes over the merits of her group getting involved in the standoff. Elisa was secretly happy she had convinced the others to let her do all the talking. She knew that the four younger gargoyles were extremely sensitive to the prejudice of this world. She was glad they had not been subjected to Captain Hoffman's blind hatred. She was concerned how they would have reacted, especially Brooklyn & Lexington given recent events.

After exchanging a few more insults with Bluestone and Jones, Captain Hoffman grudgingly agreed to allow the gargoyles to assist in resolving the crisis. It was decided to lunch a two pronged attack against the inmates. The human forces would attack the front gate and storm the Cell Block from that direction while the gargoyles would enter in threw the air ducts, like the Turtles before them, and distract the inmates while the frontal assault began. It was a risky plan for all involved, but considering the deadline of dawn earlier imposed by the inmates there was little choice. Elisa then left to collect the others and prepare for the trial that lay ahead.

By the time the five gargoyles had entered the facility inside the Cellblock the inmates were having a heated debate of their own. One group led by Antrax and Scumbug wanted to torture and then kill the hostages, starting with the Turtle Family. A second group led by A.J. Howard & Tempstra contended that the hostages were too valuable and should only be harmed or killed en masse when the time for negotiating was clearly over. The enormous Hothead sat back on his makeshift throne, surrounded by the six Sea Anemones, along with the evil mutant chief known as Pizza Face and Tokka & Rahzar, saying nothing a wicked grin plastered on his face.

In the pit directly below Hothead lay the Turtle Family, tightly bound and badly bruised from multiple beatings. Several of the inmates such as Leatherhead and Slash had even wanted to sexually assault the two females, but Hothead had quickly put an end to that impulse. Telling the two perverted creatures that he wanted to save that sort of fun until dawn, after which he might even join in himself. He also stipulated when any such violations occurred it would be best if the four males were forced to watch, only after which would he considered bestowing the mercy of death upon the six do-gooders. The Turtle family had looked on shocked and revolted at Hothead's vile orders.

Unexpectedly five gargoyles glided out of the ceiling and took up positions around the clustered inmates and hostages. The five were wearing gasmasks (it had taken some effort to find ones which could fit Brooklyn & Seraphina but they had managed) and threw several gas pellets and stun grenades into the group of inmates as they were landing. One of them, Elisa even held an assault rifle.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hothead managed to bellow out before the room was filled with smoke, flashes of light and screaming.

The four younger gargoyles made their way quickly towards the Turtle Family freeing them all in short order and handing each a gas mask. Elisa meanwhile kicked Scratch and Scumbug out of her way as the two approached her out of the fog bank, disarming them in the process. Once the Turtle Family were freed and equipped the six immediately joined the fray.

"This is Elisa do it!" Elisa yelled into a walk talkie she carried. A huge explosion rocked the Cell Block as the massive front door was blown inward. Sheer pandemonium broke out as the SWAT Team entered the Cell Block. Soon however it was all over. Half the SWAT team had their weapons trained on Hothead, Captain Hoffman warning the mutant monster not to try anything or he'd be toast.

The upscale apartment of April O'Neil & Casey Jones the afternoon of December 16th 1994

The six battered mutants, Casey Jones & April O'Niel all sat around the TV watching the late afternoon news while enjoying some pizza. "During an emergency session of the New York state Legislator earlier today, following the successful resolution this morning of the hostage situation at the Nonhumans Containment Facility north of White Plains, it was decided that future responsibility for the handling of all nonhuman prisoners will be turned over to TCRI Corporation. This new policy will be implemented starting on February 6th, 1995, when the State contract with Cyberbiotics had ended. In related news TCRI officials have announced they discovered and neutralized the gargoyle android whose attack precipitated the crisis at the Nonhumans Containment Facility. According to TCRI officials the android was created and programmed to undertake its nefarious task by the infamous mutants known as the TNNT and the Gargoyle Clan. Furthermore it has been stated by TCRI officials that the android was most likely the brainchild of the mutant technological masterminds called Donatello and Mona Lisa" pictures of the two were then shown. "TCRI officials are confident they will eventually be able to repair the android and use it for good. In other….."

"What!?" collectively gasped the group.

"This is outrageous!" yelled Donatello.

"I can't believe this!" said Mona Lisa, shaking her head.

"We put our lives on the line, and this is the thanks we get." said Raphael. "This is it, I'm done its' over. I quit!"

"You what?" said Leonardo.

"You guys heard me, I quit I'm done. No more putting my life on the line. I'm out of the crime fighting game" said Raphael, getting up off the couch and heading towards the door.

"Oh Raphael don't" pleaded Mona Lisa, gesturing for him to return.

"The rest of you can do as you wish, but I'm done fighting for people who hate us. People who are so stupid they play right into the hands of those who want to enslave or even destroy them. I'm out of the crime fighting game, see you all around the Lair" Raphael slammed the door behind him.

St. Damien's Cathedral about an hour after sunset

Goliath scanned the horizon, wondering where his five missing clan mates were. Hudson came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two gargoyles exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sure they'll be okay lad" said Hudson, trying to comfort Goliath.

"I should have been there for them. I should have never allowed my personal vendetta against Night Flyer and his creators to distract me from my duty as Clan Leader" said Goliath, with a heavy sigh. "I failed you all, yet again.

Hudson was about to protest when the rest of the Clan suddenly arrived. The faces of Hudson and Goliath both brightened up upon seeing the others. Goliath moved towards Elisa, but was soon disappointed by her reaction.

"I was worried" said Goliath. "I'm glad you are all safe."

"No need to worry yourself sir. I handled everything just fine in your absence" said Elisa, coolly. "Please let me know if you need any more personal time, sir. I'll be sure to pick up the slack if you do" finished Elisa, shrugging off Goliath's attempted grip of her shoulder. Goliath watched her walk away.

The End


End file.
